


Primal Instincts

by autumndragon209



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Lemon, Multi, Prostitution, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9044324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumndragon209/pseuds/autumndragon209
Summary: The city is free of Shredder, recovering from the terror that was the Kraang invasion, and aware of the existence of the mutants who helped bring them that freedom.  When April accidentally discovers Donnie exploring a new fetish sparked by the awareness of these mutants, she can't help but egg him on in his explorations - especially since she shares the same curiosity.  Their adventures grow to involve Michelangelo, and eventually branch into seizing a business opportunity that helps others explore their own curiosities, as well earn April and the turtles some extra cash.Warning: this is explicit, with graphic depictions of adult situations.  In pretty much every chapter.  I have no shame.  And apparently a dirty mind.  So, that being said, grab a towel, lock yourself in a closet, and enjoy!!





	1. Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! Here's my little gift to those of you whose minds are just as dirty as mine. HUGE shout-out to RelaxedReady - go check out her work, she's awesome! And the best late-night turtle smut beta reader TMNT sister I could ask for! Hope you all enjoy the story!

“Whoa!!”

  


“Shit!”  Donnie slammed his laptop shut quicker than Mikey could finish a pizza.  His face turned a deep shade of purple against his olive skin.

  


Heat quickly rose to April’s cheeks as well.  There was no denying what she saw on his screen.  Her face reddened deeper as she silently admitted that similar things could be found on her own browser history.

  


She couldn’t help it.  Ever since Chief Vincent told them they could come out of the shadows, and that everyone would accept them now.  Ever since they agreed.

  


Added to the fact that Stockman made it back to the States with a newfound confidence and a vendetta.  Using the Kraang technology, he synthesized the purple ooze and began making the army of mutants Shredder had dreamed of not long before.  Only this army was to fight against the Shredder, should he ever return, and in the meantime, they’d fight against the Foot.  They called themselves “The Leg Clan”.  It was Bebop’s suggestion.  And, needless to say, a truce was formed with the turtles, though they continued to live their separate lives.  


  


But boy, was Chief Vincent right.  The turtles were publicly accepted, for the most part, as were Stockman’s new mutants, and in turn countless curious, adventurous women came out of the woodwork.  April herself being one of them.

  


She cleared her throat as she shifted awkwardly in the doorway.  “S-sorry…” she stammered, averting her eyes.

  


“Oh my God…” Donnie muttered as he leaned against his elbows, burying his face in his three-fingered palms.  “No sense in pretending that didn’t happen…”  He peered up from behind his fingers, and April bit her lip at the sight of the purple embarrassment blazing in his cheeks, his eyes wide and mortified.  She couldn’t help but find it endearing.

  


“It’s okay,” she quickly assured him, raising her palms.  “Heh, been there done that.”  She fought against a blush as she strained to act completely casual at her revelation.

  


He dropped his hands and arched a brow at her.  “You have?”

  


She gave a nonchalant shrug.  “Sure.  The MUHU thing is pretty popular right now.”

  


Donnie shifted.  “MUHU?” he bluffed.

  


April chuckled as she finally fully entered the room, approaching him slowly.  “Sure, the mutant-human fetish.  Don’t tell me you haven’t heard of it.”

  


Donnie let out a nervous laugh.  “I… may have… stumbled across that name… now that you mention it…”  He pushed his glasses up his snout.  


  


She pulled up a chair next to him and eyed him searchingly.  “Are you okay with that whole thing?”

  


“W-what?” Donnie squeaked in an embarrassingly high pitched tone as his voice cracked against his nerves.

  


April let out a belly laugh.  “I mean people fantasizing about you based on the fact that you’re humanoid reptiles!”  She was about to add, ‘I wasn’t asking if you’re okay with acting on it,’ but decided against embarrassing him further.

  


“O-oh,” he replied, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck.  “Right.”

  


April leaned back in her chair, stretching her long legs out in front of her and casually crossing her ankles. She pretended not to notice as his eyes followed her action, his adam's apple bobbing before he quickly refocused his gaze on her eyes.  “So what were you lookin’ at?” she asked with a smirk, nodding toward his laptop.

  


For a moment Donnie simply blinked at her, unsure if he understood her question correctly.  “What do you mean?”

  


She gave him a one-shouldered shrug.  “Show me.  If you want.”

  


Donnie swallowed hard again and licked his lips, his wide eyes magnified behind his glasses, disbelieving this conversation was actually happening.  With April.  In his computer lab, of all places.  Holy shit.  With a trembling hand, he reopened his laptop, and it whirred back to life.  Within moments his web browser was back up and running.  Right where he left off with it.

  


April sat up and leaned in closer.  “Damn, Don… Are you…” Originally she saw the multitude of naked women, displayed with erotic diagrams of depictions of various mutants, but upon closer inspection, she read what looked like personal ads along with them.  Her eyes traveled to the top of the screen.   _ MutantMatch.com _ .  She turned her head to meet Donnie’s shamed eyes.  “Are you in the market or something?”

  


“M-market?  No!” he quickly denied as his cheeks burned purple once again.

  


“It’s cool!  It’s totally cool!” April jumped in, waving her hands for assurance.  “No judgement!”

  


“Yeah right,” Donnie replied, turning his head away from her gaze.

  


“No, for real,” April replied.  “Have you reached out to any of them?”  She gave him an inquisitive stare, and he slowly turned his head to meet her eyes once more.  He hesitantly shook his head, admitting more than he cared to, but realizing they were at the point of no return in this situation.

  


His eyes bored into hers, and she suddenly felt her stomach drop out.  Where was this going?  The awareness that the conversation was headed in a direction she hadn’t quite expected it to go hit her abruptly and caused her stomach to flip and her heart to pick up speed.  She glanced at the women on the screen, and had the devilish awareness that she wanted first dibs… She returned her gaze to meet his, and by the sight of his eyes widening slightly and the way he shifted in his seat, she assumed he didn’t miss the glint in her eye.  “Are you going to?” she asked, her voice coming off more sultry than she intended.

  


He cleared his throat again, his eyes never leaving hers.  “Thought about it…” he admitted, his own voice low and smooth.

  


Damn, where  _ was  _ this going? She wondered with growing excitement and a sudden hunger.

  


“Looks like these women are willing to pay…” April commented with a nod toward the screen, though her voice held the same tone.

  


Donnie gave a shrug, willing himself to ease into the conversation.  It had gotten this far, and everything was out on the table, so might as well go with the flow, right?

  


“You thinking about earning some money?”

  


He sat back in his own chair, considering her for a moment, before finally responding.  “Not so much that.”  He left his comment unfinished deliberately.

  


April nodded, squinting.  “Huh.  Just want the experience yourself?”

  


Donnie shrugged again.  “You humans can’t be the only ones experiencing this ‘MUHU’ thing.”

  


Her heart leapt.  Damn, he was starting to play… and she liked it…

  


She decided to become a bit more adventurous herself.  “What do you mean, ‘you humans’?”  She cocked her head to the side as she folded her arms over her chest.  He tried not to stare at her enticing breasts, which were now covered by her toned forearms, and he forced his attention back to her face.

  


He mimicked her move as he folded his chiseled, green arms over his plastron, still leaning back in his chair.  “Am I not allowed to lump you into that category?  I mean, you did say ‘Been there, done that,’ when you first walked in on me.”

  


She couldn’t help but blush.  Heat was taking over in more places than just her cheeks.  “Fair enough,” she replied.  They stared at each other for several seconds, and in that span of time April’s mind began to race as ideas poured in.  Ideas that only fueled the fire growing inside of her.  But also in that span of time, their silence began to grow awkward, so April went with the first thing that popped into her mind to save the moment from a tailspin.  “So.  I’m a human.  You’re a mutant.”  She held onto her poker face, though she wanted to burst into laughter when Donnie nearly choked at her comment.  Before he could respond, she arched a brow, arms still folded over her chest.  “Oh come on!  Don’t tell me you haven’t thought of it!”

  


“Um!  I… Well…”

  


April laughed.  “It’s fine.  In fact, it’s probably only natural.”

  


Donnie pursed his lips, trying desperately to remain casual.  “Right.”

  


She again nodded at his screen.  “So, if you were to reach out to any of these people… Would you know what you’re doing?”

  


“I was just looking,” Donnie replied, furrowing his brows under his purple mask. He pushed his taped glasses up the bridge of his beak.  “I haven’t really gotten much farther than that.”

  


April smirked.  “I’m kinda curious how it would pan out.”

  


“Excuse me?”

  


She shrugged.  “Ya know.  Would you show up at their door?  Be like, ‘Hey baby.”  She made a lewd kissing gesture with her lips.

  


Once again, his cheeks turned purple.  She was definitely finding that very adorable. “No!”

  


“So what would you do?”  She grinned and sat up, leaning forward on her knees.

  


Donnie studied her expression once more.  He could smell the heady musk of her arousal long ago, but until now he didn’t consciously apply it to the situation.  Now that he was more acutely aware, there was definitely no turning back.  All the browsing, clicking through photos, leading to late night private moments, just him and his fantasies…  He never dreamed those fantasies would ever become anything close to reality.  Yet here he was, staring at April with that fucking glint in her eye.  Time to play along.  Seize the moment.  


  


He leaned forward slightly and gave her a half shrug.  “I dunno.  How much are you willing to pay?”

  


April’s heart flipped. “Oh damn,” she spoke before she realized she was saying it out loud.  She then narrowed her eyes, regained composure, and leaned forward herself.  Lowering her voice, she replied, “Pay?  I shouldn’t have to pay.”

  


Donnie scoffed, his shoulders bouncing with the force of the action.  “Why is that?”

  


The corner of her mouth quirked up to the side.  “A, because you’re a student.  Students don’t get paid.  B, technically  _ you _ should pay  _ me,  _ since I’m teaching you and all.  But I’ll waive it this time.  Because C,” she leaned back into her chair and smiled sweetly at him, “we’re friends.”

  


He was about to make a comment about being “friends with benefits”, but he didn’t want to press his luck.  That left him without any kind of response at all, and in that moment of silence, he began growing nervous again.  Where exactly  _ was _ this leading?

  


April noticed his sudden shift, so to rescue the moment, she slapped her hands on her knees and said, “So!  Show me whatcha got.”

  


He blinked and swallowed.  “Um…”

  


She grinned and pointed to the entrance to his lab.  “Go over there, and act like this is my room and I’m a ‘client’,” she held up her fingers to make quotes in the air.  “It’s our first time meeting, show me how it goes.”

  


“Client?” Donnie repeated.

  


April shrugged.  “Sure, what else are they called?  They’re paying you, right?”

  


“Is this a business or something?”

  


A grin spread across her lips.  “That, my dear, would be up to you…”

  


He nervously chuckled as he cleared his throat, his three-fingered hand reaching around to the back of his neck again.

  


She pointed again to the entrance.  “What are you waiting for?  Go!”

  


“Oh, uh, right,” he said with a nod.   _ I can’t believe I’m doing this… _  He nervously stood from his chair and sauntered toward the entrance.  He disappeared behind a wall, and in that moment, April leaned back in her chair again and smoothed out her blouse.  He peered around the corner and knocked on the wall.

  


“Come in,” April invited in a smooth voice.

  


Donnie stepped around the corner and leaned casually against the doorframe.  He gave her a dark smile.

  


_ Ooh, he’s better than I thought.   _ She sat up straighter.  “Wow,” she spoke, pretending she was seeing him for the first time.  She stood slowly from her chair.  “What a fine specimen we have here…”

  


Donne dropped his arm from the door as his face fell. “What, am I some sort of science project?”

  


April rolled her eyes.  “Don’t ruin the moment, you’re supposed to play along.”

  


“Oh,” Donnie shook his head.  “Right.”  He leaned against the doorframe again, eyeing her seductively.  Or at least he hoped he looked seductive.  “Specimen, huh?  Would you like to run a few experiments on me?”

  


“Ooh,” she replied, coming closer, realizing she was growing hot.  This _ was _ all pretend, right?  “Let me, uh, show you to my lab…” Her voice was husky, her eyes dark and half-lidded.

  


He smirked.  “Got any beakers I can… fill?”

  


April nearly choked, and brought the back of her hand to her mouth as she stared at him from behind it.

  


Donnie shrugged.  “Too much?”

  


She decided to go ahead and play along as she brought her hand from her mouth to rest on his plastron.  “I’ll let you fill my beaker.”  She thought she saw him shudder.  She drew her hand down his plastron as she remembered to get back in character.  This was her first time - a stranger who’d never seen the likes of him before.  “Mmm,” she hummed as she felt the rough, yet slightly yielding texture of his plastron.  He watched, letting her take her time.  “So smooth, and so rugged,” she breathed, her lips coming to a sexy pout as her eyelids fluttered, coming up to meet his gaze.

  


He smirked.  “Think you can handle it?”

  


She brought both hands to his plastron, then reached to his sides where it gave way to soft flesh before merging into his hard carapace.  She hooked her fingers at the edges where his plastron met his obliques.  “I can handle it.”

  


“Hmm.”  He stepped in closer, forcing her to take a step backward.  He towered over her, and she suddenly became acutely aware of how massive he was as she craned her neck to keep eye-contact, their bodies only inches from each other.  “So, what kind of experiments were you hoping to test out?”

  


“Well… I might need to take a few samples…”

  


He trailed a thick finger along her exposed upper arm, creating goosebumps in his wake.  “Do you… have the proper equipment?”

  


She kept a safe distance of a few inches between them, but drew her hands down the sides of his hips, averting her eyes as she replied, “I’m a bit of a novice.  I might… have to improvise.”  She drew her lower lip in between her teeth as she met his eyes again.

  


He dipped his head closer.  Trying to remain in character, yet with an air of seriousness too, he asked, “How far are we willing to take this..?”

  


April smirked, bringing her face up to within an inch of his own.  Her breath was hot against his snout as she replied, “Until someone says stop.”

  


He chuckled lowly as the corners of his lips curled up.  “Well then.  That can be the safe word.  Keep it simple that way.”

  


“Ooh, we need a safe word?” she breathed, her lips still within an inch of his.

  


He gave a small shrug.  “Never know.”

  


“Shouldn’t it be something other than ‘stop’?”

  


He thought for a moment.  “Good point.  How about… Terrapin?”

  


She giggled.  “Of course a science guy like you would come up with a scientific safeword.”  Her smile became sultry, her face still holding the same distance from his.  “Speaking of science…”

  


She dared to lean forward, closing the gap.  His breath hitched slightly as he saw her make her move, and he dared to do the same, meeting her half-way.  He shuddered as he felt her soft lips gently brush against the broad surface of his own.  He was prepared for their lips to fully meet, and nearly lost it when he felt her hot tongue trail across his upper lip instead.  She gave it a quick nip with her teeth before pulling back.  He blinked at her, his eyes dramatically wide behind his thick glasses, which he again pushed up the bridge of his beak.  He quickly pulled himself back into character as he snaked a hand down to the small of her back.  “Oh, you like to tease, do you?”

  


“Just… experimenting…” she replied, smirking playfully.

  


Without warning, he reached down and gathered her buttock into a firm grasp that made her squeal.  This time, it was his turn to smirk.

  


“Donatello,” she spoke in a low voice, her eyes half-lidded again.  “You’re a bit of a dark horse, aren’t you?”

  


He leaned forward, pushing his snout into her neck just below her ear.  “Turtle…” he breathed, causing her to shudder as electricity arced up her sides.  She involuntarily brought her arms up to wrap around his neck, encouraging his ministrations as he lipped and nibbled along the tender flesh at her throat.  “So…” he murmured.  “About those samples you were wanting to collect…”

  


“Ah, yes,” she whispered in response.  She placed her hands at his plastron and guided him backward to lean against a table, then brought her fingers to the waistband of his cargo pants.  “Let me just… prepare the workplace here…”  She began giving them a tug, lowering them over the slope of his hips.  

  


He moaned slightly in anticipation as he felt her small hands trail down his scaly flesh, his heartrate picking up speed.  Finally, she gave his pants a swift yank and dropped them to the floor, catching in a pool around his enormous boots.  Her breath caught at the sight before her.  His huge, thick, deep purple member was waiting for her, fully erect and at attention, protruding from a plump, green tail underneath his carapace.  Apparently this experience had been sufficiently turning him on all along.  She looked up to meet his eyes, which were now wide with hesitation and fear behind his glasses, as he leaned back, gripping the edge of the table.  So as not to keep him waiting in painful suspense any longer, she brought her hand to firmly grasp his erection, her fingers unable to come close to meeting her thumb around the circumference of it.  “Uhn…” he released a guttural moan as he dropped his head back.

  


“Remember the safeword,” April spoke in a low voice, grinning, and she rolled up a chair, took a seat, and brought him into her mouth.

  


“Terrapin.”

  
April and Donnie both went rigid at the interruption, and, turning their heads slowly to the source, found none other than Michelangelo leaning casually against the doorframe, one arm crossed over his plastron, the other hand holding a can of Orange Crush with a straw resting at his lips, eyes locked on the couple underneath a cocked brow.  The corners of his mouth began to curl into a sly grin.


	2. Loosening Up

“What the  _ fuck _ , Mikey?!” Donnie burst as he withdrew his cock from April’s mouth with a wet  _ pop.   _ He reached for the nearest thing to cover himself with, which happened to be a thick textbook.

 

April sat bolt upright in her chair, staring at Mikey with wide eyes.  The orange-masked brother hadn’t moved, still leaning on the doorframe with an arm crossed, grinning at the two as he took a swig of Orange Crush through his straw..

 

“Well well well, what do we have here?” he teased, his grin growing wider.

 

“Nothing!” Donnie screeched.  “ _ Fuck! _ ”

 

“How long have you been here…?” April questioned nervously in a meek voice.

 

Mikey laughed. “Long enough to learn the safeword.” He flashed her a devilish grin and a wink.

 

Donnie was scrambling to pull his pants back up his thighs, his shell turned to his youngest brother as he shimmied in and fastened the button.  He whirled on him, pointing a finger.  “You need to learn to fucking  _ knock _ first!”

 

“Heh, and miss all this?” Mikey replied, smirking.  “Not a chance, bro!  I much rather prefer the eavesdropping approach.”

 

“Ugh!  Well you got your show, now, if you would please, kindly exit my lab.”  Donnie glared at his younger brother, then added, “And don’t you dare speak of this to anyone or I’ll--”

 

“Dude!”  Mikey threw up his palms, sloshing out a bit of orange soda, and standing up straighter, still smiling.  “Chill out, man, I’m not gonna say anything.”

 

April glanced between the two brothers, Mikey still grinning, and Donnie considering him with a thoughtful, albeit angry, expression.  Donnie exhaled in a huff from his nostrils.  “How do I know I can trust you?”

 

Mikey shrugged casually.  “‘Cause I been doin’ this myself for a few months now.”

 

Donnie and April’s stunned, gaping expressions were almost comical, their jaws hanging open and their eyes wide in disbelief.  Mikey grinned smugly.

 

“You…  _ what? _ ” Donnie gasped.

 

He shrugged again.  “C’mon, brah!  Haven’t you wondered where I been getting the extra cash for pizza?”

 

They  _ had _ been having pizza a lot more often lately…  Donnie and April exchanged a glance.  “So… what have you done so far, then?” April questioned, snapping out of her shock as a playful smile curled her lips.  Donnie’s neck began to darken as he shifted uncomfortably.

 

Mikey took a seat in a rolling chair, then wheeled himself closer and leaned back, his arms stretched out behind his head.  “Oh, ya know.  Whatever they ask me to do, mostly.”  He chuckled, shaking his head.  “Some people have some weird-ass fantasies…”

 

“What’s the weirdest?” April pressed, leaning forward in her seat.  Donnie flashed her a disbelieving glare, which she returned with a shrug.

 

Mikey thought for a moment, before his face brightened.  “There was this one chick who said she’d meet me in the middle of the night, in the middle of a pond.  She wanted me to sneak up on her, staying in the depths, and grab first her feet, then make my way up between her legs, and then--”

 

“Ooookay, we get it,” Donnie interrupted, not wanting any more details about his brother’s sex life and suddenly feeling ill.  April simply blinked at him over wide eyes, her knees drawn tightly together.

 

“What?” Mikey retorted, as though this were common conversation.  “If you’re gonna be gettin’ into this, ya oughta know what you’re getting yourself into, brah!”  He brought his straw back to his lips as he lightly punched Donnie on the arm, who recoiled slightly at the contact.

 

April smirked, still holding onto her arousal from before the interruption.  “I think I agree with you, Mikey.”  Both brothers’ eyes snapped to April, Donnie’s surprised, and Mikey’s excitedly intrigued.

 

“Do go on…” Mikey urged playfully, which caused April to chuckle.

 

“What  _ is _ Donnie getting himself into?”

 

Mikey’s eyebrows wiggled.  “You have no idea.  Like I said, some people have weird-ass fantasies.” He gestured toward the laptop.  “Pull up some of their requests and see for yourself!”

 

Hesitantly, Donnie turned back toward his laptop and slowly brought the cursor to one particularly attractive female in a particularly suggestive pose, clicked on it, and began reading.

 

His brows creased.  “What’s a Supernova?”

 

Mikey grinned as his eyes lit up in excitement, sitting up at the edge of his seat.  “Ooh!  Pick me!”  Donnie and April simply eyed him expectantly.  Still grinning, he said, “It’s where she fills her mouth with pop rocks and gives you a BJ.  It’s  _ totally _ weird, dude!”

 

“You’ve… tried this, I take it?” April questioned.

 

Mikey flashed her a toothy grin before Donnie interrupted, casting April a wary glance.  “Please don’t press for more details, I don’t know if my stomach can take it.”  April rolled her eyes.  

 

“Come on, man!” Mikey exclaimed.  “Are you in this or not?”

 

“Yeah,” April agreed, crossing her arms and eyeing Donnie expectantly.  “Seemed like you were pretty into it earlier.”

 

“Well  _ yeah, _ but it’s kind of a mood-killer when your  _ brother _ walks in on you!”

 

Mikey chuckled.  “I take it you’re not going to try the Chinese finger trap then?”  He shook his head.  “I’d love that, those bring the big bucks.  Can you imagine all the pizza?”

 

“I hesitate to ask what that even is…” Donnie muttered as he scrolled through several more ads.

 

Mikey grinned.  “I’ll stick it in one end, you stick it in the other.” His grin broadened.  “And it’s the Eiffel Tower if we high-five each other in the middle of it!”

 

April cleared her throat and shifted, her cheeks beginning to burn.  Mikey wiggled his eyebrows.  “Looks like somebody might be game to try that, eh, Angelcakes?”

 

“Mikey!” Donnie snapped, ready to pound his crude, brazen brother, but was stopped as April’s foot nudged against his ankle.  They made eye contact.

 

“Chill, Don.  Sounds kinda fun, don’t you think?”

 

“Yeah, we don’t know many other mutants personally besides your bros.  Would you rather share her with me or Rocksteady?”

 

April paled slightly at the thought, as Donnie glared at his brother.  “I don’t know how I feel about  _ sharing _ at all!”  He then threw his arms into the air.  “How did we even get to this anyway?”

 

“Cuz I walked in on April suckin’ ya off,” Mikey answered casually as he leaned back.

 

“You’re unbelievable.”

 

“I’ve been told.”  Mikey flashed a wink at April, who blushed again.  She was beginning to wonder just how “unbelievable” Mikey could be…  Her face wasn’t the only part of her body that was burning, and she automatically crossed her legs as she shifted in arousal.  Mikey grinned before returning his attention to Donnie’s laptop.

 

“Anyway, bro,” Mikey continued.  “Most of them are just looking for adventure.  Since we’re like animals and all.  They’ll take normal sex with weird encounters, like meeting them in the woods, or a dark alley.”

 

“Yeah, so what’s with this lake?  And woods?” Donnie questioned, eying him suspiciously.

 

Mikey shrugged.  “I’ve traveled for a few jobs.”

 

Donnie and April stared at him for a moment, before Donnie finally asked, “How… how much are you making off of these… erm… jobs…?”

 

Mikey grinned as he considered him, then said, “Most of them pay anywhere from $200-$800 a night, sometimes more, depending on the travel distance, time, and… ah… level of exploration…” He raised his eyebrows again as he grinned cooly.

 

Donnie and April’s mouths once again fell open.  “There’s no way you can eat that much pizza… where is that money going?”

 

Mikey shrugged.  “I opened up a few bank accounts overseas, put it towards investments and opened up a 401k, ya know, the usual.”

 

Donnie and April blinked in stunned silence, until finally April turned her head to face Donnie.  “You’re lucky I’m not charging…”

 

Mikey perked up in excitement.  “No shit, bro!  Wish I’d thought of hookin’ up with April for practice, my first time was…” he grimaced at the memory, then quickly shook it away, returning his focus to Donnie.  “You really are a genius, man!”  He punched him in the arm again.

 

“Technically it was her idea…” Donnie muttered, and April’s eyes narrowed at him.

 

“You were thinking it too!  I was just the only one brave enough to say it out loud!”

 

Mikey pursed his lips, then said, “Why him and not me?”

 

April’s face fell.  “Oh, Mikey, it’s not like that!  I just happened to walk in on him… ya know… looking at stuff… and we just kind of fell into it.”

 

“So if it were me you walked in on then you woulda sucked me off instead?”

 

“God, Mike!”

 

April laughed, then shrugged.  “Probably.”

 

Donnie stiffened.  Mikey shook his head.  “I need to get me a sweet lab for hot chicks to wander into…”

 

“So are you going to leave anytime soon?” Donnie prodded.

 

“Oh!  Sorry bro!  Probably got blue balls and shit!” Mikey shook his head, then smiled, gesturing to the two as he leaned back in his seat.  “Don’t let me stop you!  Proceed!”

 

The two, once again, just stared at the orange-masked turtle.  Again, April was the one to break the stunned silence as she glanced over at Donnie, still feeling aroused, and, after their previous conversation, slightly adventurous.  “I’m sure he’d probably have a few tips for us.”

 

“This is insane!” Donnie exclaimed, throwing his hands up once more.

 

April laughed.  “So, what, are you not game for this anymore?” She smiled as she slid back into character, leaning forward in her seat and eying Mikey suggestively.  “I still have some experiments to run.  Should I, uh, transfer my testing over to a new patient?”

 

Mikey grinned, placing his hands behind his head as he leaned back forward, casually parting his knees.  “I’ve been meaning to get a check up.  Ya know, see if I’m healthy, make sure everything’s… functioning…”  Donnie’s face was quickly turning a deep shade of purple once more.

 

“Well, sir,” April continued, scooting her chair closer to Michelangelo, smiling.  She cracked her knuckles for effect.  “I happen to have a bit of experience in this field.”

 

Mikey winked at Donnie.  “Only just a  _ bit _ of experience, huh?”

 

April shrugged.  “I’ve been meaning to grow my practice.  Mind if I…” she pressed her palms firmly onto Mikey’s knees and began sliding them toward him, maintaining eye contact. “Take a look?”

 

“Okay that’s enough!” Donnie broke, standing up and shocking April and Mikey both out of their moment.

 

“What’s wrong?” April questioned, looking up at Donnie.  “I’m still turned on, babe, and if you’re not going to take care of me, well…” She looked at Mikey and shrugged.

 

Donnie squared his shoulders.  “Well, I’m kinda left hanging here, and if he isn’t planning on leaving…”  And boldly, praying they couldn’t see his hands shaking, he brought his fingers to the waistband of his pants, and paused.   _ What the fuck am I doing…? _

 

Mikey rolled his eyes.  “Yeah right, you wouldn’t have the balls to actually do it.”

 

Setting his face and glaring at his younger brother, Donnie gripped his waistband tighter, and in one fell swoop, dropped his pants to his ankles.

  
“Yyyeah!!” Mikey exclaimed, pumping his fist.  April’s eyes widened as redness creeped up into her throat, her arousal for Donatello coming completely unchained.


	3. Getting to Work

“Just, part your lips a little… Like you’re playing a flute... Yeah like that… Now up and down…”

 

Mikey had been providing advice on and off during April’s falatio, after recognizing that there was no way Donnie’s girth would fit in her mouth to fully satisfy him - a similar problem he’d experienced in all of his own endeavors.  He couldn’t help but assist, beings that he had accumulated knowledge on the subject over the past several months.  His hand had reached down beneath his own waistband not long after Donnie boldly took the initiative and demanded the attention be returned to him, completely derailing April’s moves toward Michelangelo.  He didn’t mind.  In fact, he was proud of his brother’s display of authority.   _ A little more practice and he’ll be raking in the big bucks for sure. _  He found himself dreaming of the woman who posted her threesome fantasy, willing to fork over $1400 for two mutants to fulfill it.  He’d just close his eyes and pretend Donatello wasn’t there.  Boom, easy money.

 

“Damn, that  _ is _ good…” Donnie muttered as he leaned back in his chair while April slid her lips across his length, kneeling between his legs.  He closed his eyes as she carried him away toward ecstasy.  She continued stroking firmly with her hands all the while.  He pushed his fingers into April’s silky chestnut locks, applying pressure to the back of her head to guide her in her ministrations.  Her crotch burned for him, his sudden dominance turning her on almost more than she could handle.

 

She sat back on her haunches as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, her other hand still gripping Donnie’s erection.  “When do I get some action?” she breathed.

 

Donnie’s eyelids fluttered open as he met her deep blues.  He cracked a smile and gestured with a jerk of his head.  “Get up here.”

 

“Mmm,” April hummed with a half lidded smile, crawling up into Donnie’s lap and straddling his massive waist.  His hands immediately found her hips and slid under her shirt, which he carried with his thumbs to lift up, revealing her lacy pink bra.

 

“ _ Now _ we’re gettin’ somewhere,” Mikey muttered as his strokes became firmer on his own member.  He dropped his head back against the chair, sinking in deeper as he waited to see where Donnie was going with this.

 

Ignoring Mikey’s commentary, Donnie continued to lift April’s shirt higher, and gracefully slipped it over her head and tossed it to the side, his hands immediately cupping her breasts through her bra.  She moaned as his fingertips traced the edge of the bra at the tender flesh of her mounds, and she mewled as he dipped his fingers below the fabric and used it to lure her closer to him, close enough for his large lips to graze across her sternum.  “Ooohh..” she hissed with a shudder.

 

“That’s it…” Mikey stroked himself harder, swallowing against his arousal.

 

“Shut it over there,” Donnie growled, then traced his tongue across one of April’s breasts as he gave the other a squeeze.

 

“Just ignore him, babe…” April whispered as she pushed herself closer to him.  God she was getting so  _ wet, _ she was certain she’d soak through right onto his lap any minute now.  She sighed as she tipped her head back, her hands trailing up to his neck and hooking onto the edge of his carapace.  She pulled herself closer yet.

 

“You guys gonna get to fuckin’ anytime soon?”

 

Donnie stopped abruptly, leaning back with a look of sheer annoyance.  April panted as her eyes fluttered open, trying to get her bearings about her.  Donnie turned his head to glare at his brother.  “Don’t you have somewhere to be, Mikey?” he grumbled.

 

Mikey paused his strokes, a pensive look crossing his face.  As though a lightbulb switched on, his eyes suddenly lit up.  “Shit!  You’re right!  That chick that hired me to sneak into her car!  Not sure how I’m gonna pull this one off… But I’m sure I’ll be pulling  _ something _ off,” he wiggled his browridges  as he removed his hand and stood up, “if ya catch my drift.”

 

“Yeah yeah, we caught it, now go,” Donnie demanded, his eagerness to have April to himself winning out over his curiosity about this aforementioned job.

 

“I’ll let ya know how it goes,” Mikey offered, winking toward April.  “You guys may want to try it out.”  He wiped his hand crudely against his pants, causing Donnie to curl his snout in disgust.  “Thanks for letting me watch!  You got this, Don, you’ll be on your way to the big leagues in no time!”  And at that, he spun and bounded out of the lab.

 

April shook her head with laughter in her eyes.  “Unbelievable,” she said quietly, turning back to meet Donnie’s amber eyes.

 

He snorted.  “Well, now that’s he’s finally gone… Where were we?”  He was not about to lose momentum, not after having come this far, especially considering the circumstances they’d come through.

 

April gave him a mischievous grin as she reached back to unhook her bra.  “How about…” she released her breasts and dropped her bra on the floor next to them.  “Here?”

 

“Mmm, that’s a good place to pick up where we left off,” Donnie muttered, his cock stirring and pressing against her low back as she straddled his waist.  He made his way to take one of her erect nipples into his mouth, but she grasped his face, stopping him.  Before he could question her, she claimed his mouth with her own, causing him to release a throaty moan.

 

The realization struck him that they hadn’t actually  _ kissed _ yet.  And  _ damn _ it felt good.  The kiss was heated and passionate right out of the gate, their tongues wasting no time finding each other, their breaths hot as their mouths opened against each other, devouring each other lustfully, as April grasped firmly at the back of his neck and his hands moved to grasp forcefully at her breasts. His erection continued to press against her hungrily, and her crotch felt uncomfortably wet.

 

She couldn’t take it anymore.  She brought her hands down to her pants and began undoing the button, then the zipper, shifting back and forth on his lap as she worked.  “April, wh-what…?” Donnie began to question, but April stopped him.

 

“Shut up,” she muttered.  “I want you.   _ Now. _ ”  She lifted herself to work her pants off of her hips, offering him a full view of her womanhood as she freed it from its confines.

 

“ _ Fuck…” _ Donnie hissed as he watched her work with wide eyes, then grasped her bare hips to lift her so she could stand to finish removing her pants, leaving herself completely naked for him.  She dove forward to claim his mouth again, their kissing wet and hungry as she climbed back onto his lap, kneeling above him and handling his erection so that his girthy tip pressed against her slit.  He made a throaty, incoherent gurgling sound that caused her to chuckle, but her laughter quickly shifted into a low moan as she felt herself stretch to accommodate him, sliding down onto his mass.

 

“Ho...ly…  _ shit _ …” she groaned, never having felt so filled to capacity before, never having been pushed to these limits, her body exploding wildly, frantically, with the intensity of an other-worldly pain combined with an out-of-this-world ecstasy.

 

Donnie clutched at her hips as his fingertips dug painfully into the flesh of her ass, his mind exploding as his cock was locked in a vice grip by her tight coils as she slid farther down his length.  Holy shit was right.  He was seeing stars, gripping her ass so tight he’d probably leave bruises, but neither of them cared as their awareness was obliterated by sheer ecstasy.  Simultaneously, they released a primal groan when she’d reached capacity, unable to accommodate anymore of him, and paused for a moment to catch her breath.  “Fuck, Don…” she gasped, and once her vision cleared, she began to slide herself back up.

 

“Oh God,” he groaned, realizing things were about to get even more intense.  He readjusted his grip on her hips, cupping her ass to assist her in her ride, and together, they began speeding up her actions.

 

Up and down she moved on his cock, growing faster, harder, their breaths ragged and coming in harsh gasps as he clutched her buttocks tighter, assisting her movements, her breasts bouncing against each stroke.

 

It didn’t take long before both of them reached climax, the sheer intensity of the experience bringing them both to the edge together, equally crying out as they tumbled over, drenched in sweat, and left panting, gasping for air.  Donnie fell into his chair, while April collapsed against his plastron.

 

“Oh… my god…” she heaved between breaths.

 

He brought his hand up to her head, absently stroking her hair.  “No shit…” he agreed.  “You’re so amazing…”

 

She simply breathed in response.

 

_ Dammit… stupid _ … he chastised himself, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He cleared his throat.  “Uh…  So…  We better clean up.”

 

April sighed, smiling.  “Probably.”  She sat up and stretched, Donnie’s eyes following her movements to her pert breasts.  She grinned. “Don’t get any ideas, big guy.  We’ll have more opportunities.”

 

Donnie rolled his eyes as she climbed off of him, and he stood to retrieve his pants.  “Right, and Mikey’s going to want in on it.”

 

She eyed him with an undertone of seriousness.  “You’re not feeling a bit…  _ territorial _ … are you?”  She bit her lip, then continued, “I mean, are you wanting something… you know… more than this?”

 

Donnie cleared his throat, staring deeply into her blue eyes.  He wasn’t sure what kind of answer she expected.  Did  _ she _ want something more?  The thought of an actual relationship with her honestly scared him… but he didn’t want to let her down or disappoint her, and he  _ certainly  _ didn’t want to ruin his chances of getting some more of what just happened seconds ago.  He guessed honesty was the best route to go…  He gave her a wary smile.  “April… I love you… we  _ all _ love you, but…” He brought a hand up to clutch the back of his neck as his eyes traveled to the side.  “I just don’t think it would be a good idea for you and I to try to pursue anything… like… or, you know… But…”

 

She interrupted him before he stammered himself into paralysis, stifling a laugh.  He was adorable.  “It’s fine, that’s great!”  He searched her for sincerity, then visibly relaxed.  “Then you wouldn’t mind trying out the Chinese finger trap?”

  
Donnie’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.


	4. Sex in the Sewers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My god, you guys. I have serious problems. One of them being that I don't have a real live mutant turtle in my presence.
> 
> Hope you're all enjoying so far! And thank you all SO MUCH for the kudos and comments! Keep em coming! Hope you have a fresh towel ready for this chapter, whew... Enjoy! ;)

“Aw,  _ dudes!” _ Mikey exclaimed the next day as he bounded into the lab, only to find April and Donnie fully clothed and poring over something that was not in the least risque.  They both sat up and turned to face him, as Mikey narrowed his eyes, irritated.  “I thought you guys wanted to start some business venture here?  What’s this,” he gestured with an open palm to the laptop, “Plumbing schematics and shit?”

 

Donnie rolled his eyes.  “It’s not plumbing, Mikey, it’s electricity.  We’re working on a security system.”

 

Mikey’s eyes lit up.  “Ooh, to make sure nobody walks in on us while we’re practicing?”

 

April let out a belly laugh as Donnie’s cheeks darkened.  “Actually… that’s part of it…” he mumbled.

 

“Holy shit!” He came closer and clapped Donnie on the shoulder.  “That’s  _ genius _ , dude!”  He suddenly squinted.  “Hang on… I said while  _ we’re _ practicing.  Does that mean…?”

 

“Mikey, I’m not so sure I’m comfortable with the idea yet, so don’t jump to conclusions, okay?”

 

“How was your date?” April asked, cutting in and changing the subject.

 

Mikey grinned.  “It was suh- _ weet! _ ”  He fell into a chair as though the mere memory of his adventure the night before was exhausting.  “Oh my God, so, she tells me where she’s parked, right?  So I’m all ninja, in the shadows, and I sneak into her car.  Like she totally doesn’t even know I got in, so I legit freak the shit out of her!”

 

April pressed her lips to the side of her mouth, eyeing him uncertainly.  “And this was… a good thing?”

 

“Hell yeah!  Once she calmed down anyway… she totally molested me.”  A dreamy look crossed his face as he sighed, “It was so hot…”  He then shifted to a look of defeat, shaking his head.  “We did not fit in that backseat, though.  So we finished our business in the alley.”  He swung out his feet and spun himself in a full circle in his chair before coming to a rest and sitting back casually, flashing a wink at Donnie and April.  “We did the nasty.”

 

“Real mature, Mikey,” Donnie said in disgust as he rolled his eyes, turning back to his laptop.

 

Mikey shook his head as he sank deeper into his chair.  “Don’t be hatin’ bro!  You’ll be getting action soon enough!  Not that you don’t count, Angelcakes,” he added as he flashed her a wink.  She shook her head with a laugh.  “But you need to keep practicing!” he continued enthusiastically.  “And I need practice too!  So, about that finger trap…”

 

“Oh for God’s sake, Mikey…” Donnie groaned.

 

Ignoring him, Mikey looked back at April.  “ _ You’re _ game, right babe?”

 

April laughed again.  “Look, I’ve participated in more than I’ve ever even dreamed of, and…” she muttered audibly, “I have dreamed of a few interesting things…” She shifted her voice back to a normal volume.  “So I’m pretty open-minded at this point.”

 

“Sweet!” Mikey exclaimed.  “‘Cause there’s this chick who’s got this crazy fantasy, but it’ll really rake in the dough, so I’m thinking we should practice!  Then… ya know…” He glanced at his brother.  “If you’re game to come with me… We could…”

 

Donnie’s brows creased.  “Look, I’m obviously more open-minded that I thought, but… you’re my  _ brother _ , and I’m a bit disturbed yet at the idea of sharing with you.  At the same time.”

 

“So you don’t mind sharing when it’s  _ not _ at the same time.”  He asked it more as a statement than a question.  Donnie just stared at him, stoic.

 

April leaned forward.  “Listen. No strings attached here, boys.”  She decided to take the opportunity to be clear with where she stood.  “No emotional attachment.  No jealousy, and I’m not a piece of meat to be claimed or territory to be marked.  I do what I want, with whom I want, and if anyone complains, I’m out.”  She sat back with a sense of finality.

 

“Whew,” Mikey whistled through his teeth.  “Point taken.  Cool with you, Don?”

 

Donnie eyed April with raised brows, and nodded.

 

“Ah, awesome.” Mikey sat forward and slapped his knees.  “So, Angelcakes, do I get a turn with ya?  Show me whatcha got so far!”

 

April laughed loudly.  “Uh, Mikey, I think  _ you _ should show me what  _ you’ve _ got.  Sounds like you’re the experienced one here!”

 

Mikey grinned smugly as he crossed his arms over his plastron and sat back.  “Okay then, what interests ya?”

 

April thought.  “I dunno.  That lady in the lake sounded intriguing…”

 

“Ah, we don’t exactly have a lake…” Donnie pointed out.  He pushed his glasses up his snout.

 

April shrugged.  “Yeah, but the lurking swamp creature sounds like a fun role play.  Then, said lurking swamp creature turns out to be kinda sexy, then we have hot swamp sex.”  She said it as though she were describing a trip to the grocery store.

 

Donnie drew his head back as he curled his lip, while Mikey grew a devilish smirk.  “Naughty…” he chided.  April fought against a blush, wanting to appear casual.  Without wasting any time, Mikey stood and slapped his thighs.  “Well, then, to the sewers, my friends!”

 

Donnie squinted at him.  “Excuse me?”

 

“Come on!  We’ve got practicing to do!  It’s more of a swamp there than it is in here!  He pointed to the exit.  “To the storm drains!  You comin’, brah?”

 

Donnie groaned, shaking his head.  “I guess someone should supervise…” he muttered as he stood.

 

\----

Mikey had run ahead of them, directing them to pretend to be a couple of friends who got lost walking home one night.  He said he’d get into character, and to “get into character” themselves.

 

“I still can’t believe I’m doing this…” Donnie uttered in a low voice, so as to reduce his echo in the wide tunnels.  Water gushed through the channel next to them from the recent rains, and they carefully walked across one of  the wet, narrow walkways that lined either side of the tunnel.  “And what kind of ‘character’ am I supposed to get into? Am I supposed to be a human?”

 

April rolled her eyes as she walked in front of him..  “Quit overthinking things, Donatello.  You’re down here, you’re obviously game for this, so chill and have fun with it.”

 

Donnie huffed.  “I’d rather be in my lab.  Ya know…” he flashed her a wink, “Schematics and chill?”

 

April laughed.  “Nice one.” She shrugged, continuing, “I dunno, I think this could be sorta hot.  You cool with Mikey taking the reins this time?”

 

“Hmph,” he grunted.

 

She eyed him suspiciously.  “No jealousy, remember?  This is all for fun.” She threw him a playful wink over her shoulder.  “Besides.  You were my first mutant.  You’ll always hold a special place in my heart.”

 

Donnie attempted to remain unaffected by the compliment, but finally a shy, grateful smile spread across his face.

 

They heard a splash, causing them both to halt as Donnie reached behind him to touch his bo staff.

 

“What was that?” April asked, in a forced voice.  She took a few more steps so that she stood on a landing, the pavement comfortably wider where a ladder stretched out above her.

 

“Um…” Donnie responded.

 

“I thought I saw something…” She looked around, when suddenly two green hands reached from the waterway and grasped her ankles, causing her to release a genuine scream.

 

Donnie tightened his grip on his bo, and relaxed slightly as he became aware that it was only Michelangelo, who slid seductively up out of the water, his hands at April’s ankles.

 

“Eek!  What  _ is _ that thing!?” she cried, bringing her hands dramatically to her face.

 

“I’m your best nightmare…” Michelangelo growled, as he stood, dripping wet and glistening in the dim light of the tunnel, and he gave April a sultry grin.

 

“Um… Am I supposed to help you or something?” Donnie asked, struggling to get into any sort of character.

 

April rolled her eyes, but Mikey cut in before the mood was lost.  She gasped as he stepped forward, causing her to step back and bump into the wall, his massive hand connecting with the stone alongside her head.  Their eyes were locked, Mikey’s full of lust and hunger.   _ Damn, he knows what he’s doing, _ April absently thought as she felt herself growing wet.

 

Before anything more was said, Mikey pressed his snout into April’s neck, deeply inhaling, and exhaling hotly through his mouth, sending shivers down her sides.  She felt a large, thick tongue press against her throat, and she shuddered as it trailed up to her jaw.  “You know,” he growled lowly, “I like to  _ eat _ pretty little things like you…”

 

“Oh dear,” April whispered, swallowing hard, trying to hang onto her character of a scared, lost pedestrian, even though inside she was already begging for him to take her.  

 

He sucked her earlobe in between his teeth, and she squeezed her eyes shut against the contact.  “You taste so good,” he muttered, his voice still a low growl, and he licked just below her ear.

 

“U-uhm…” she stammered, her body beginning to quake.  “Please don’t eat me!” she tried to call out, but her voice fell lame, her whole body overcome with lust as she wanted to beg, “Please fuck me now!” instead.

 

Mikey snarled against her, his other hand coming to the other side of her head to trap her between his arms, his plastron coming to within inches of her desperate body.  She pressed her hands against the wall, forcing herself to keep them there, fighting against the need to touch him.  He brought his face to hers, close enough to brush against her nose, and said in a husky voice, “Perhaps we can make a deal…”  He trailed his tongue lightly against her jawline as her breasts heaved.

 

“Wh-what kind of d-deal…?” she stammered, fighting against the urgent need to take that tongue into her mouth.

 

“I have …” he licked at her throat again, “other ways…” he sniffed against her tender flesh and exhaled hotly, “of eating my pretty little victims…”

 

“I recall you like to dip them in ranch dressing…” Donnie muttered from the sidelines, rolling his eyes.

 

“Oh my…” April gasped, her full attention on Mikey and her knees trembling.  She was losing character, wasn’t even sure if she was supposed to be pretending to be afraid anymore, as every nerve in her body fired and begged for his mouth to take her, everywhere.

 

“Do we have a deal…?” he breathed as he brought his face up to within millimeters of her own.  All she could manage was a wide-eyed nod and a gulp.  He grinned deviously, then, in one swift movement, forcefully grasped her hips, causing her to cry out, as he yanked her pants down to her ankles.  The cool tunnel air hit her hot, wet womanhood, causing her to shiver, as he dropped to his knees in front of her and wasted no time taking her into his mouth.  She lost all sense of time and space, even forgot that Donatello was just feet away from them, watching, as her body exploded with sensation, his hot tongue trailing through her juices.  He brought his hands to the insides of her knees and forced her legs apart, causing her to yelp.  She vaguely sensed Donnie jerk momentarily against the action, but lost all awareness again as her parted legs allowed Mikey better access to her yearning folds.

 

She panted, bringing her hands to clutch at the scaled dome of his skull, and, with a shaking leg, she kicked her pants and shoe off from her foot and swung her leg up to wrap around his carapace.  He released a pleased snarl against her tender slit as he continued to work, taking full advantage of the new angle.

 

“F-f- _ fuck! _ ” she screamed as she felt his tongue trail against the sensitive flesh of her anus, then travel back through her folds and up to her clit where he paused to suck hard.  She whimpered as she clutched at his skull tighter.  Mikey chuckled lowly.

 

He brought his hands up to grasp her naked ass, squeezed tight, and guided her to lie down on the wet pavement, leaving Donnie with a view of the top of her head and her bent knees.  Mikey ignored his brother, who shifted uncomfortably, unsure what to do with himself, as the orange-masked turtle tore the other shoe and pants leg from April’s ankle.  He grinned, letting out another chuckle, as he dove back into her sweet pussy, causing her screams to echo throughout the tunnel.

 

He grasped the backs of her thighs and lifted them to wrap her legs around his carapace, which she did willingly, her body shuddering at his hot breath and wet tongue against her most intimate area.  He leaned back only inches, licked his lips, and brought his finger to trace against the crack of her ass, causing her to tense in anticipation.  She relaxed as he bypassed her exit-ramp, bringing his fingertip to her wet vagina, and he finally looked up at his wide-eyed, staring brother, made eye-contact, and flashed him a devious wink and a grin, before backing his finger towards April’s asshole and sliding it in.  She screamed as she bucked against the sudden intrusion, and he barely noticed Donnie attempt to make a move to rescue her as he brought his face down into her folds.  “You like that?”

 

“Oh G-God!!” she cried as he pumped his finger a few times in her tight ass.  He chuckled then brought his tongue back into her oozing lips.   _ Fuck _ he was turned on by how wet she was for him.

 

Donnie stopped himself again, watching as his younger brother masterfully played April like an instrument, and how willingly she took it.   _ Fuck _ he wanted some too, remembering how good she felt, her pussy gripping his cock as she slid up and down on him in his lab.  Without realizing it, he found his hand trailing into the waistband of his khakis, reaching for his member, which had slowly begun its exodus from the confines of his tail.  He shuddered at the contact of his hand, gripping firmly and imagining it was April.

 

She mewled against Mikey’s ministrations, becoming accustomed to his finger working her stretched anus, enjoying the added sensation as he drew his lips and tongue through her folds.  He applied direct pressure with the tip of his tongue against her clit, and she cried out again.  “Jesus,  _ fuck _ , Mikey!” she screamed.

 

He looked up at her with a playfully arched brow.  “Hey, how do you know my name?”

 

She snorted at the joke, but was immediately ripped from the humor as he pushed his finger deeper into her ass, causing her to cry out in both pain and lust.  He brought his other hand to her slit, brushing his fingertips against her soaking folds before giving it a wet  _ slap _ , causing her to buck and yelp again, and he sunk his two enormous digits into her quivering pussy.

 

He removed his other finger from her ass, causing her to let out a breath she had been desperately hanging onto, but the relief was only momentary as he shifted his hand to thrust his thumb back into her sore hole.  She screamed again.  He repositioned himself to lie next to her, taking her earlobe into his teeth again.  She could smell herself on his breath.  “You’re lucky I only have three fingers..” he whispered hotly into her ear, and she moaned with a shudder.  He watched as she writhed, and brought his other hand to toy with her clit, causing her to buck and squirm more, crying out in garbled moans.

 

He could sense she was close, and he grinned.  He glanced up at his brother, who, at some point during this adventure, had leaned back against the wall and dropped his pants to his knees, pumping away at his cock with abandon, his eyes rolled into the back of his head.  Mikey gave him a whistle, only slightly breaking him from his trance.  “Hey, why don’t you give this lovely lady a nice pearl necklace?”

 

“Wh-wha…?” Donnie moaned, his half-lidded eyes looking slightly lost as he slowly turned his head to face Mikey.

 

“Cum on her throat, you idiot!” Mikey demanded, and Donnie and April’s eyes both widened at his brashness.

 

Donnie continued stroking, his eyelids fluttering again as he neared his own climax, listening to April’s cries as she clawed at the cool wet pavement under her, nearing her own.

 

“What are you waiting for, dude?” Mikey demanded.

 

“Bring it on, big guy” April growled, before letting out a low moan, her body tensing as it climbed toward ecstasy.

 

Donnie stumbled with weak knees and practically fell onto the ground next to April’s head, opposite Mikey, his huge, wet purple member right in her face as he continued to stroke it.  He threw his head back.

 

“That’s it, you filthy girl, you gonna cum for me?” Mikey said in a low hiss as he leaned closer to her ear.

 

“Yes!  Yes!” she cried out, bucking again, and Mikey brought his hand under her shirt to cup her breast.  Donnie followed his lead, taking his free hand under her shirt as well and tweaked her opposite nipple.

 

That did it.  Her entire body exploded in ricocheting fireworks, every sense and nerve ending screaming and convulsing as her orgasm consumed her, soaking Mikey’s hand.

 

“Fuck!” Donnie cried out, her voice sending him over his own edge, as his seed spilled forward with intense velocity.

 

“Watch where you’re pointing that thing!” Mikey screamed as a glob of white jizz landed on his plastron.  Donnie quickly opened his eyes and redirected his aim as he continued to spill forth, hitting April’s cheek, then her open mouth, before finally hitting his target at her throat.  Well, at least it was half of a pearl necklace.

 

April shuddered in the aftermath of her orgasm as Mikey withdrew his fingers with a wet slurp, and sat back with a look of victory.  He flicked the white glob casually off of his plastron as he took in the sight of his work: April lying limply on the ground, sweating and gasping for breath, completely overcome by ecstasy.  She licked her lips and swallowed, grimacing at the taste of Donnie’s bad aim.

 

Donnie gasped to catch his own breath, sitting back as his shrinking cock curled its way back into his tail. “Atta boy,” Mikey said, jarring Donnie from his thoughts as he looked up at his brother, who was smirking at him.

 

The orange-masked brother stood, wiped his hands on his thighs, and moved to grab April’s pants, as Donnie stared at him, flustered.   _ I can’t believe that just fucking happened… _ he thought randomly as he stood shakily to refasten his own pants around his waist.

 

Mikey knelt back down next to April, and pushed her wet, matted hair off of her forehead.  “How ya feeling, Angelcakes?”

 

She blinked at him, her jaw still slack as she breathed heavily.  “Fuck… You might need to carry me back…”

  
He smiled.  “I think that can be arranged.”


	5. Business Venture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, you guys, I'm so glad you're all seeming to have as much fun reading this as I am writing it! THANK YOU for all the kudos, comments, bookmarks, follows, etc. They get me worked up about as much as these fantasies do! Did I say that out loud? Anyway, keep 'em coming and I'll do my best to return the favor! *wink wink*

Three days had gone by and April still couldn’t walk straight.  She winced as she took a seat next to Donnie in his lab.  He glanced at her, one brow arched.

“You okay?”

“God… Mikey should probably come with a disclaimer if this is going to be the result of a night with him…”  She fell into her hands as she leaned her elbows on the table.

Donnie smirked as he turned back to the computer screen.  “I was thinking he should charge extra.”  He continued scrolling through the list of ads on MutantMatch.com.

“I second that!” Mikey’s voice announced from behind them as he entered the lab carrying his signature can of Orange Crush.  He flopped into his rolling chair as he took a swig, grinning at the screen.  “Though you need to work on your aim or you’ll have to offer discounts.  Your jewelry making skills suck.”  He took another swig, then asked, “You ready to venture out on your own, brah?”

Donnie huffed.  “Where do you even start with these people?”  He scrolled through another length of ads before clicking on one at random.  He read aloud:

“5’4”, athletic human woman looking to satisfy her animal urges.  Must have scales and know how to swim.  Not afraid of what she’s seen on YouTube.”

Donnie glanced between April and Mikey.  “YouTube?”

April grimaced.  “Turtle penises are pretty freaky…”

“You’ve researched this, I take it?” Donnie questioned.

Mikey, grinning, said, “Dude, you haven’t?  I kinda wish we’d kept that during the mutation… but my half-human, half-turtle stick of awesome has been getting  _ no _ complaints.”

“I wouldn’t know…” April commented, flashing him a devious smirk, then added, “ _ Yours _ , anyway.”

“Oooh ho ho…” Mikey replied, crossing an ankle over his knee.  His expression then turned curious.  “Hang on, what do you mean, ‘ _ mine’ _ ?  Did you...”  He sat up, eying them both.  “Did you two bump uglies??”

April laughed as Donnie replied, “Right here in this very room,” his voice aloof as he kept his eyes on the screen.  “And it wasn’t ugly.”

Mikey smiled proudly.  “Way to go, bro.  I didn’t think you were ready to go there, Ape, but I obviously underestimated you!”

“You should know better.”

“How about this one?” Donnie cut in, then read, “Adventuresome blonde wanting to walk on the wild side. Looking for muscles to whisk me into the night, King Kong style, ending with an orgasm on the 50th floor of ‘some building.’”

“Ooh!” Mikey shouted.  “Dibs!”  Donnie continued scrolling as Mikey mused, “I wonder what’s on the 50th floor of TCRI…”

“An orgasm, apparently,” April replied.  

“Voluptuous, double-jointed female looking for adventurous reptile to juice melons.  Must bring yoga mat.”

Mikey nodded. “She sounds nice.”

Donnie read another.  “Homey cat lady looking for chef to spice things up in the kitchen…”

Mikey shook his head.  “I’m fresh outta fur, brah.  But I  _ have _ taken care of business on the kitchen counter.”

Donnie’s lip curled.

“This is ridiculous, guys,” April complained. “You seriously want to hook up with these people?”

“Hey!” Mikey argued.  “I’m totally game for going King Kong at TCRI!”

“But seriously.  You don’t know what you’re getting yourselves into with these girls.  I could find way better women for you than your options on this site…”

“What?” Mikey questioned innocently.  “Like a pimp?”

The room fell silent as April and Donnie stared first at each other, then at Mikey.

Slowly, April nodded.  “Yeah…” she began.  “Like a pimp…”  A smile spread across her face, and then spread to Mikey’s, as Donnie’s eyes widened.

“I don’t know, April…” he began to disagree.

Mikey interrupted.  “Dude, this is  _ perfect! _  April can totally pimp us out!  We can have calling cards and  _ everything! _ ”  He shook his head as his eyes sparkled with excitement.  “I’m all in.”

April grinned.  “I am too.  Donnie?  What do ya say?”

Donnie sighed in resignation as he looked between April and Mikey’s eager eyes.  “Sure.  What the hell.”

“Yeah!” Mikey cheered.  “But first, I gotta respond to Adventuresome Blonde.”

Donnie glanced back at the screen.  “I think I’ll reply to the YouTube lady and get some practice…”

“She likes to swim,” Mikey commented with a wink.

“I’ll work on some discreet marketing,” April said, grinning.  “I think we’ve got something here, boys.”

“We have something, alright…” Donnie replied nervously.

***

Donnie adjusted his purple tie as he brought a shaking finger up to the buzzer at the elevator.  Christina.  That’s who he was meeting.  She would be quite a bit shorter than him, but he wasn’t concerned, and was also glad she was open-minded.  And that she wouldn’t have to worry about anything she’d supposedly come across on YouTube.  As for the swimming part…

“Come on up!” came a sing-song voice over the intercom.

Donnie swallowed and entered the elevator.  The ride to the top flat was excruciatingly long, and his heart was hammering out of his plastron by the time the tight little box chimed its arrival.  He gasped for air, feeling claustrophobic, questioning his sanity and trying to ignore the inner voices screaming at him to run, get the fuck out of here before you make a complete ass of yourself!

_ Oh God… _

The most adorable young woman was waiting for him as the door slid open.  She wore a black swim-suit cover-up and, from what he could tell, nothing else.  She grinned, her brown eyes melting him immediately as she locked onto his, then let them travel down his body.  He suddenly felt exposed and vulnerable.

She whistled lowly, still smiling, as her eyes journeyed back up to his.  “Look. At. You.”  She shook her head.  “You… are  _ way _ hotter than I pictured.”

“Heh, well, if you were picturing anything you saw from YouTube, then I imagine so…”

Christina burst in laughter, letting out a small snort that made Donnie grin and begin to relax.  He stepped inside the sweeping apartment flat, taking in the ornate furniture, elegant curtains, marble statues, and massive grand piano.  This girl was obviously loaded.

She stepped forward, eyeing his plastron.  He swallowed again as she looked up to meet his eyes.  “Can I touch you?”

She might as well have taken a taser to him.   _ Fuck! _ his insides screamed.  He felt himself nod.

She reached up and trailed her fingertips down his plastron.   _ Oh.  That’s what she wanted to touch,  _ he realized as he tried to will his racing heart to slow down.

“Incredible…” she whispered, her eyes wide.  He could suddenly smell her arousal, and his senses were overcome with the aroma.  She brought her other hand up, tracing the edge where his plastron met the skin at his shoulder, and followed the soft pebbled flesh to his carapace, where she brought her hand up to hook around the edge.  He shuddered at her contact.

Blinking, she took hold of his tie, met his eyes, and gave him a forceful tug that both shocked him and excited him as his head was brought down to her level.  She pressed her lips to his, wrapping her other arm behind his neck.

It was all he needed to finally surrender.  Heated passion took over immediately as their tongues found each other, exploring and dancing in wet urgency as he brought his hands up to grasp her hips and pull her to him.

_ So far so good… _ he thought as she groped at his tight deltoids and biceps, then reached behind her to grasp his hands and guide them down to her ass.  He squeezed the firm flesh and moaned into her mouth.  He felt her smile against him.

She suddenly, without breaking contact, began pushing him across the marble floor, toward the large glass sliding doors overlooking the city, and out onto a massive rooftop patio, where she finally broke the kiss and stepped back with a sultry smile.  He stared at her, breathing heavily, as she slipped her cover-up over her head, revealing he was, in deed, correct in assuming there was nothing on underneath.  His knees grew weak.

“Your turn,” she commanded playfully, and she reached forward to undo the top button and zipper of his black slacks, which she quickly dropped to his ankles.  His cock struggled desperately against the confines of his tail, its slitted opening glistening with need.  Christina eyed the appendage curiously.  “Fascinating…”

“I promise it’s nothing like anything you’ve Googled,” Donnie said, attempting to sound casual.  He thanked the gods for keeping his voice from cracking.

“Well, I sure hope it’s still nothing like anything I’ve seen before, regardless of Google,” she answered with a smirk, loosening his tie and slipping it over his head.  She pressed her mouth to his once more.  “Touch me,” she breathed.

He gulped as he returned the kiss, bringing his hands up to her smooth hips, then up across the soft, silky skin of her belly, then to her perky round breasts which fit perfectly in his palms.  He gave them a squeeze, and she moaned against him.  She then grasped one of his hands and removed it from her breast, bringing it down between her legs.  “I meant  _ there _ .”

His breathing quickened as he traced his fingertips gently through her smooth, moist folds.  The feeling was intoxicating, and his cock fought harder against its restraints.

“Mmm…” she moaned, and he suddenly felt her hand at the base of his plastron.  “My turn.” And his breath hitched as her hand grasped his tail.  He surrendered further, allowing his wet cock to slide forth into her waiting hand, which she firmly grasped.  He suppressed a yelp.  “You’re so fucking cool…” she said, grinning.  He tried not to feel too irritated at how her comments made him feel like a lab specimen, and began to wonder if maybe he should break out the science experiment role play he’d done with April to lighten the subject.  All thoughts were quickly erased from his mind as Christina dropped to her knees, gripped his cock with both hands, and dragged her tongue from his tail to his tip.

“I aim to please…” was all he could manage to say.  He almost collapsed at the mind-numbing sensation of her mouth on his dick.  How the hell did she know exactly what to do with it?  She grasped firmly with both hands, tugging in long strokes across the entire length, her mouth taking in as much of his bulbous tip as she could fit, sucking hard.  She trailed her fingers across his tail, exploring, playing, as she traced her fingertips at the edges of his wet slit where his throbbing cock emerged.  He tried desperately not to whimper.

After several more minutes of euphoria, Christina released him from her mouth, but still grasped his girth as she looked up to meet his eyes, smiling.  “I hope you’re prepared to return the favor.”

“I am more than prepared.”

“How long can you hold your breath?”

He glanced around, unsure of the motive behind her question, and decided to go with honesty.  “About fifteen minutes.”

Her eyebrows raised.  “No shit?”

He shrugged.  “I am an aquatic reptile.”

“Hot,” she murmured, standing, then brought her hands to his plastron and shoved him into the pool.

He hit the water with an enormous splash, the cool water shocking his senses, and he came up in time to see Christina leaping into the water, cheering in excitement as she splashed in next to him.  He grinned as she came back up, then, casting her a sly smile, he inhaled deeply, and plunged below the surface.  He blinked a few times, getting accustomed to the water, then reached for her naked body.  He could hear her muffled cry from above the surface as he spread her legs and brought them up around his shoulders.  She grasped at his skull and cried out once again as he buried his face into her sex, plunging his tongue deep into her hole.  He felt her shudder against him.  He worked her with his tongue, tracing her folds, pushing through her tight coils, nipping and sucking at her clit, and occasionally teasing her anus, delighting in how it made her squirm.  He relaxed completely, harnessing a sense of fearlessness as he took the reins, losing himself in the taste and feel of her, loving how she writhed and cried out into the night.

He didn’t need the full fifteen minutes of his lung capacity, as he felt her body tense after what he assumed was only eight minutes, and with one last strong tug at her clit between his teeth, she released in violent shudders, screaming as she clawed at his skull.  He licked her one last time, then unraveled her limp legs from his shoulders and pushed up and out through the surface of the water, where he met her panting, blissful face.  She opened her eyes, and the wild, primal need he read in them said everything he needed to know without having to ask.

She grasped at his dripping face as she devoured his mouth once more, and he brought his large digit to her tender hole, where he inserted it slowly to prepare her, sinking it all the way to the knuckle, reveling in how it made her shudder and moan.  He then grasped his cock, guided it to her soft lips, touching it gently at first at her opening, then sliding it in slowly, then a bit stronger as she threw her head back, moaning.  She accommodated him quickly, clutching his cock in a vice-grip at first before relaxing and allowing him smoother entrance.  “Fuck yeah,” she whispered as he reached her limit, unable to delve any deeper.  Then together, they used their buoyancy to move together, his cock sliding in and out of her tight, hot pussy quicker and quicker, building aggressively, creating rhythmic waves that splashed against the edges of the pool.

After several moments of riding the water together, Donnie guided her to the edge of the pool, where he turned her around and bent her over the edge and rose up to enter her from behind with a low grunt.  She growled into the pavement as her pussy consumed his cock, her legs floating freely in the water as he pumped into her with abandon, clutching her hips.  He reached around and took hold of her clit with his fingertips, flicking and playing and causing her to scream and writhe as he continued to drive into her cunt.  She clawed at the pavement as she spewed unintelligible words, the water now splashing out of the pool around them with every hungry thrust.

They both came simultaneously, howling into the night as their bodies exploded with sensation, her toes curling against his carapace and his fingers locked in a death-grip on her hips.  He finally fell forward, resting on her back as she gasped for breath, half her body lying on the pavement as the other dangled limply in the water.

“Fuck…” Christina finally sputtered.

Donnie chuckled as he finally pulled himself off of her, then hoisted himself out of the water and onto the pavement where he fell forward, face down, to fully catch his breath, as his spent penis retracted back into his tail.  Yeah.  He was officially completely committed to their new business venture.

“That put all human sex to shame,” she muttered as she pulled herself all the way out of the water to lie on her back next to Donnie, grinning lazily at him.

“Would you like to reschedule?” he asked playfully.

Christina burst into laughter.  “Hell yeah I would.”

Donnie smirked.  “Well then.  I’ll get you my boss’s number.  We’re gonna get you off of MutantMatch and have you do this the right way.”

Christina pressed herself up onto her elbow, eyeing her curiously.  “Your boss?  Like a pimp?”  Donnie’s smirk grew wider, as did Christina’s eyes.  “Shit, Donnie, I didn’t know you were a legit prostitute!  Why did you answer my MutantMatch ad when you got a pimp drumming up business for you?”

Donnie laughed.  “Well… we only just started the business.  This was… actually my first job.”

She raised her eyebrows.  “Seriously?  You handled that like a pro.  Had me fooled.”  She sat up, her wet, naked back gleaming from the light inside her house, the rest of her smooth body encased in shadow.  “I just took a chance with MutantMatch.  Couldn’t get the damn fantasies out of my head.”

Donnie chortled.  “I know the feeling.”

“Well.  Hook me up with your info, I have a few friends who’d be interested in doing business with you.”  She flashed him a sly grin, which he returned.

“We do offer referral discounts,” he replied with a wink.


	6. 50th Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Been dealing with sleep issues, on top of trying to crank out my original fiction novel in time to get it back out for editing. It's young adult, so I've missed this genre... Hope this chapter makes up for the long wait! By the way, I only know, like, three words in French, so I used Google Translate a lot. For those of you who know four or more words, sorry if I screwed anything up... HUGE shout-out to my girl RelaxedReady for birthing the idea of Janette! She's a gem!

Mikey wore his most devious grin as he pressed the button to allow entrance to the beautiful blonde waiting on the other side. He leaned casually against the wall of the vast marble TCRI foyer as he watched her cautiously take in her surroundings.  She was wearing a pale pink blouse and a dark gray mini skirt that gave way to long, luscious legs encased in heeled black boots.  God he couldn’t wait to get under that skirt.  He already decided he wouldn’t even take it off.

 

“Ah,  _ merci, _ ” she said sweetly as she entered through the sliding glass doors, leaving the bustling city nightlife behind her.  They were engulfed in the soft quiet of the closed business once the doors slid shut behind them.  “Do you work here?”  Her accent was adorable.

 

“Nah,” Mikey replied, grinning.  “We’re totally breaking and entering.  All part of the adventure,” he added with a wink.  “Janette, right?  So you French or something?”

 

She nodded, laughing.  “ _ Oui _ ,” she replied.  “I’m here as a nanny.  I learned of you mutants and… well… Couldn’t wait to get my hands on one of you!”  She blushed after her revelation.

 

Mikey just grinned wider.  “Sweet,” he replied with a nod.  “I  _ love _ France.  I mean I’ve never been there, but I  _ love _ French fries.  And French toast.  Ooh… and…” he wiggled his brow ridges behind his orange mask, “French kissing…”

 

“Ooh,  _ comment excitant! _ ” she giggled, stepping forward, toying with the orange tie fastened around his neck.

 

“Gesundheit,” he murmured as he wasted no time finding her lips.  She tasted of honey and strawberries.  She hummed against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he caught her as she leaped up to straddle him, tucking her legs at his carapace on either side of his hips.

 

He carried her into the elevator as they continued to devour each other’s mouths, and Mikey pressed every button from the lobby to the 50th floor as he set her on her feet.  Grinning, he said, “That should give us some time to get us where we need to go.”  The walls of the small vessel were comprised of nothing but mirrors.  Things just kept getting better.

 

“ _ C’est parfait,”  _ she breathed in response, her tongue plunging back into his mouth as she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his dark washed jeans.

 

“Mmm,” Mikey replied, then broke the kiss to assist in removing his pants.  “I  _ love _ ice cream.  Almost as much as I love pizza!”

 

Janette giggled, rolling her eyes as she let him finish with his pants and began removing her shirt.  “You make funny jokes,” she commented, grinning.

 

Mikey laughed and replied, “I ain’t joking!  Parfaits are awesome!”  He then gave her a sultry smile as he stepped out of his pants and placed his hands on either side of the small enclosure, leaning forward as she backed against the wall, eyes wide, staring up at him in wonder.  “I’d love to sample some of your ice cream…”  He reached one hand down between his legs, stroking his thick tail pensively as she watched his actions.  “And I’d be happy to return the favor… let you sample some of mine…”  He let out a throaty churr as his cock began to emerge from his tail and into his hand.

 

“ _ Sainte baise…” _ Janette breathed as it continued to slide out, glistening wet, purple, and throbbing hard.  She couldn’t take her eyes off of it as she stood paralyzed against the elevator wall.  The doors opened to the second floor with a ding, then closed again as they made their ascent.

 

“We better get busy,” Mikey said with a wink.  “Think you can handle this?”

 

She grinned, her eyes squinted in hunger.  “ _ L'amener sur,” _ she purred, and wrested her shirt up over her head, throwing it to the side.  Her breasts were freed with a soft bounce as her blonde hair tumbled loosely at her shoulders, and Mikey let out another churr as he gathered her thick mounds in his hands, squeezing them together.

 

“Mmm I’d love to titty fuck these things, maybe with some caramel sauce, chopped nuts…” He licked his lips.  “But I’m pretty sure you ordered an orgasm by the 50th floor, so we’d better get to business.”  He grasped her hips and spun her around so that she was staring at herself in the mirrored wall.  She gripped the handrail as he flipped her skirt up over her plump, round ass, which was barely clothed in the skimpiest black lace thong.  “Fuck… that’s nice…” he growled between his teeth, staring wide-eyed at her glorious derriere. He couldn’t help but give it a swift, hard slap, grinning as her flesh bounced and rippled from the contact while she let out a high-pitched yelp.  A three-fingered print glowed red shortly thereafter.  “Hope you like it rough,” he muttered, grinning.

 

“ _ Oui monsieur,” _ she answered, as he met her hungry eyes in the mirror.  He reached his thick digits to her soaking pussy, rubbing her flesh beneath her thong, and stroked his shaft with his other hand.  She jostled her ass eagerly, and he slapped it again.  She cried out.

 

He slipped his fingers beneath the lacy fabric of her thong and pushed his fingertips through her folds and juices, discovering a wild bush waiting for him.  “Aw, damn,” he breathed as he trailed his fingers through her thick coiled hairs.  “I think I need to get me some of this parfait first…”  And he grasped her thighs as he lifted her ass into the air, causing her to yelp again as she gripped the handrail for dear life as her feet came off the ground.  He brought her pussy up to his face, and rested her shins against his shoulders as he got to work with his tongue and teeth around her wet thong.  She mewled and whimpered as she struggled to hang onto the rail while he dragged his tongue through her thick hair.  He nuzzled his snout between her plump outer lips, then gathered her tender inner lips between his teeth, biting down just hard enough to get her heart racing a little faster.

 

“ _ Mon Dieu!” _ she cried out, her knuckles turning white against the handrail.  He gave her delicate folds a hard tug with his teeth, stretching her and causing her to body to release an intense shudder as she screamed again.  His face was flooded with her heady musk, and they were completely oblivious to the elevator dinging its arrival at the 9th floor as the doors slid open, then closed again.

 

Steadying the position of her shins on his shoulders, he reached up and slid a finger under her thong to remove it from the crack of her ass.  He’d grown to love this part of the female anatomy.  He smiled as he pressed his finger between her thick cheeks, pausing at her tight hole as she tensed up and squeezed her eyes shut tight in anticipation.  He chuckled darkly.  “You afraid?” he asked in a low growl.

 

“You are a naughty turtle, Michelangelo…” she breathed, peering at him from behind one slightly parted eyelid.

 

He grinned, and she let out a primal scream, squeezing her eyes shut again as he slid his finger part way into her hole.  He laughed.  He couldn’t help himself.  Especially when a chick’s got an ass like that.

 

“But you’re enjoying yourself so far, right?”

 

“ _ Putain, oui,” _ she gasped between breaths.  He withdrew his finger and trailed his hot tongue between her cheeks, leaving a trail of saliva that dripped in a thick, wet rivulet through the folds of her pink, glistening pussy.  “Mmm…” she hummed at the sensation.  He gathered her lips and folds between his teeth again and sucked hard, biting, then noticed her arms were beginning to shake.  After one last hard nip, he released her and set her feet back on the floor, though he noticed she seemed a bit weak in the knees too.  Her breasts heaved as she gasped for air.  The elevator dinged at the 11th floor, opened its doors, and closed again.

 

He brought his knee against the inside of her own, knocking her legs wider apart, then wider yet.  She eyed him lustfully through the mirror, beads of sweat collecting at her hairline and upper lip as she stood practically spread-eagled in the small elevator.  He chuckled again as he spat on his fingertips then brought them to her pussy, rubbing in their juices, then brought his hand away enough to snap back with a sharp wet slap to her cunt.  She jolted.  He grinned.

 

“Atta girl,” he growled, stroking his own wet cock vigorously, then held it up to her swollen pussy, where he rubbed his tip before pressing it into her slit.  “You want it?”

 

“ _ Oui,”  _ she whispered, braced.

 

He stroked his tip against her again.  “How bad?”

 

“I  _ need _ you, Michelangelo!” she begged.

 

He leaned forward, grinning, and trailed his lips hotly against her shoulder.  “Yeah ya do.”  She shuddered and suddenly screamed as he pressed into her her.  The elevator dinged at the 14th floor.

 

By the 15th floor he was thrusting slowly, and by the 16th he had added a little more force.  17th, 18th, 19th and he was pounding away into her tight, yearning hole, and by 21 he had reached forward and found her clit, adding to the explosive intensity of the experience.  She clung desperately to the handrail, sweat rolling down her forehead as she gritted her teeth against his massive girth thrusting into her over and over and over.   _ Ding _ .  23rd floor.

 

“Almost halfway there, babe,” Mikey muttered as he gripped her hip with one hand, slamming his own into her ass and rubbing her clit with the other.

 

She wailed as she tossed her head back.  “I’m!  I’m!” she began to cry out, unable to finish the sentence, and he felt her body tense as she built up toward climax.

 

And suddenly, without warning, he released her, withdrawing his cock and removing his hands, and she dropped to her knees with a throaty howl.  “ _ Fuck!”  _ she screamed angrily, glaring up at him in the mirror from the floor, her hands still gripping the handrail.  “ _ Quelle? Pourquoi?  Ahh!”   _ She trembled in her extreme dissatisfaction. 

 

Mikey burst into laugher, tossing his head back jovially.  The elevator dinged at the 25th floor.  “Ah ah ah,” he said, shaking his finger.  “No orgasm til the 50th floor.  We’ve got a ways to go yet.”  He placed his hands gently on hers, which still clung to the rail, trailing them down her arms to her shoulders, releasing a trail of goosebumps along the way.  He brought his hands to each side of her ribcage, then hoisted her up off the floor and turned her around to face him.  He grinned as he met her wide eyes.  “Time to take this party King Kong style,” he said with a wink, then grasped her ass, his fingertips at her pussy, and lifted her up off the ground.  She squealed as he brought her up, and she clutched at the back of his scaled green skull as he once again pushed the wet fabric of her thong out of the way, pressed his fingertips into her folds and spread her wide, then slid her tender cunt back onto his waiting cock.  He took his time, enjoying the angle with her breasts in his face, and he took one into his mouth.  She hissed as he gathered her nipple between his teeth, grimacing against the delicious pain.  He filled her pussy to capacity with his massive cock, continued to tug and scrape his teeth against her tit, then brought a fingertip tantalizingly close to her asshole.

 

“No!” she cried, and he paused.

 

“Should we establish a safeword?” he asked in a sultry, yet serious voice, and their eyes met as their actions paused.   _ Ding _ .  28th floor.

 

She nodded slowly, eyes wide.  “ _ Jaune _ , if you approach a limit.   _ Rouge _ . Stop.”

 

He grinned, nodding, then slid her up and down on his cock several more times as her eyelids fluttered and her eyes rolled back.  “Then scream no all you want, sweets, but I ain’t stoppin’ til I hear  _ rouge _ .”  And he plunged his fingertip into her ass.

 

“Auugh!”  She tossed her head back, invaded all the way up to his knuckle.

 

God he’d give anything to be able to stick his dick in that hole without destroying her.   _ Ding _ .  30th floor.

 

He pressed her up against the wall, gripping her thigh with one hand and pillaging her asshole with his finger on the other, his cock throbbing ever harder with each wail and scream she let out.  He thrust into her repeatedly, her body sliding up and down the mirrored wall with a jerk at each pound.

 

The elevator opened and closed at the 35th floor, bringing awareness to their approaching goal.  “Hang on, Toots, I better get back to work,” he said with a grin.

 

“ _ Oui, _ you better,” she grunted as she groped for the handrail.  Keeping his finger in her ass, he used the same palm to support her as he brought his other hand into her bush, searching out her clit.  She cried out upon contact, and he grinned again.  He began rubbing and stroking at the sensitive nub.

 

_ Ding _ . 40th floor.

 

He leaned forward and sunk his teeth into her collar bone.  “ _ Yes!  Michelangelo!”  _ she screamed.

 

_ Ding. _ 42nd floor.

 

Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.  He gathered the other breast into his mouth and sucked her nipple between his teeth.  Constantly thrusting.  Never removing his finger from her ass.  Never relinquishing his assault on her clit.  She screamed again, unable to form words.

 

_ Ding. _ 44th floor.

 

“Almost there, babe.  Get ready.”

 

“ _ Oh Dieu… _ ” she whimpered, sweating, eyes and teeth clenched tight as she gripped the handrail underneath her, riding the waves of ecstasy.

 

He was close, too, feeling his own build.  He felt her body tense once again.  He continued flicking and rubbing at her clit.  Sucked her tit again.  Gave his finger a few deep thrusts for good measure.

 

_ Ding. _  48th floor.

 

She was trembling.  He was beginning to shake as well.

 

_ Ding.   _ 49th floor.

 

“Come for me, baby,” he growled into her ear as he sunk his teeth into her throat, and at that, she let out the most animalistic, primal scream as her back arched and her body bucked, violently convulsing as her orgasm stormed through her, consuming her, with all the rage and ferocity of a hurricane.  His cock exploded with hot seed deep inside of her as his body released and he let out his own animal war cry, throwing his head back and baring his teeth as he gave her a few last half-assed pumps.  They both tumbled out of the elevator and onto the 50th floor of TCRI, gasping for air and sweating profusely, minds and bodies completely and utterly spent.

  
“ _ Rouge… _ ” Janette muttered from the floor.


	7. Finger Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Life gets in the way sometimes, ya know? But here's another, hope you enjoy it! For those of you wondering where Leo, Raph, and Splinter are - I haven't felt particularly inspired to bring Splinter in, but if I do, rest assured he'll have his moment to shine! Raph will be coming up soon, and I have ideas for Leo that haven't come to fruition yet but I'll be working on that eventually. I'm just kinda winging it with this story, so bear with me! Not getting real serious with it, it's just for fun and an outlet for me while I'm writing PG-13 YA fiction in my real life. Gotta have an outlet, ya know? Thanks for reading guys! Keep those comments coming, and hopefully I'll keep you coming! God that was bad. I'll shut up now. Go read. *muah*

“Hey!” Mikey exclaimed cheerfully the next evening as he entered Donnie’s lab.  April spun in her chair to face him, smirking with an arched brow.

 

“Well, I don’t need to ask how your date with Janette went last night,” Donnie proclaimed as he turned to face his brother.

 

Mikey blinked, his eyes darting between the two.  “Because… You already know how awesome I am?”  He flashed him a toothy grin.

 

Donnie rolled his eyes.  “No, because I hacked into TCRI’s surveillance system out of curiosity and found the whole show.”

 

Mikey’s eyes widened slightly as he blinked a few more times, until a grin finally spread across his face.  “Well, I’m glad that awesomeness will be immortalized forever.” He casually brushed his knuckles on his plastron as he mused, “Because that was probably the best I’ve ever had…”

 

“Mikey, you’re lucky Donnie was able to get in and erase it,” April said in a slightly stern tone.  “Hopefully nobody saw it before he did…”

 

Mikey’s face fell.  “You mean it won’t be immortalized forever?”

 

“No, I saved it here for you,” Donnie replied, then added under his breath, “I really don’t know why…”

 

“Sweet!” Mikey exclaimed brightly.  “Because I was needing some fresh material for when business is slow.  For, ya know… In my down time…”

 

“That’s nice…” Donnie groaned.

 

“So, I’m almost glad you and I didn’t make it all the way to home base, now that I know what you’re capable of.” April’s eyes were wide with wonder as she shook her head.  “I can’t imagine how poor Janette is feeling today.”

 

“Well she was feeling pretty good last night.  She tipped me an extra $100.”  Mikey smiled smugly as he took a seat with Donnie and April.  “I told her if she wanted to reschedule, she’d have to look us up.  Then I realized we don’t have a business name.”

 

The three exchanged glances as they contemplated the possibilities.  “Well, we should probably be discrete…” April suggested.

 

Donnie nodded as Mikey said, “How about, ‘The T Spot’?”

 

April giggled as Donnie curled his upper lip.  “She said discrete, Mikey.”

 

“Okay, then... We could make it like… a reference to us…” Mikey stared at the floor, then the ceiling, and his eyes lit up.  “Ooh! Ooh!  How about… The Manhole?”  He grinned, searching them for approval.

 

April laughed even harder as Donnie took on an even more disgusted expression.  “I’d like to stay in the business of pleasing  _ women _ , thanks.”

 

“We should probably play on the fact that you’re not human…” April suggested.

 

“Wild Things?” Mikey offered.

 

Donnie pressed his lips to the side, shaking his head.

 

“Call of the Wild?”

 

April and Donnie exchanged a thoughtful glance, then again shook their heads.

 

“Oooh, how about,” he drew his hands in the air as he took on a dramatic tone, “Primal Instincts?”

 

April and Donnie began to smile, exchanged another glance with each other, and April’s smile grew into a grin.  “That’s not bad, actually…”

 

Donnie nodded.  “I think I like it…”

 

Mikey folded his arms over his chest, nodding.  “I know.  I’m a genius.”

 

“All right!” April exclaimed.  “It’s settled.  I’ll get some cards made and we can start building business.”

 

“How do you propose we do that?” Donnie questioned.

 

“Same as how we’ve been doing, brah, the ladies love me on MutantMatch.com!”

 

Donnie rolled his eyes as April cut in, “Let’s leave that site to the amateurs.  We’re more high class than that.”

 

“How so?” Donnie asked.  “I only just started.”

 

“Yeah!  How’d that go, anyway?” Mikey asked with enthusiasm.

 

Donnie shrugged.  “Pretty awesome, actually.  She was impressed with how long I could hold my breath.”  He smiled proudly, which made April grin.

 

“Glad it was a success,” she said.  “I think you’ve got this.  I know of some people who might be interested in doing business with us, so I’ll start working on that, and we’ll go from there.  K?”

 

“That sounds good, but I’m curious,” Donnie began, “If another mutant wants to join our team, are we going to open it up to them?  You know, offer the public more than just turtles?  Or appeal to more than just women?”

 

Mikey remained silent as April considered Donnie’s words.  Finally, she spoke.  “Let’s cross that bridge when we get to it.  But we’ll make that decision as a team, okay?”

 

They both nodded.  “Next question,” Mikey said, raising his hand.  “Are we gonna tell Leo and Raph?  I mean, Splinter probably doesn’t need to know, but what about our bros?”

 

Donnie grimaced.  “I’m not sure how well that would go over with Leo…”

 

“Raph would be cool though.  I’ve seen him around pickin’ up chicks at Club 519 and the Horseshoe Bar.”

 

“Really?” Donnie asked, eyeing Mikey in disbelief.

 

“Yeah, brah, I’ve gotten a few jobs from MutantMatch that I’ve met up with there.  I ran into him a time or two.”

 

“How am I so behind on all this…” Donnie muttered to himself shaking his head.

 

Mikey patted him on the shell.  “‘Cause you’re the good, innocent one.”  Donnie glared at him, and Mikey quickly covered.  “Which makes you that much more exciting to the ladies!”

 

April cut in before Mikey made things worse.  “Guys… Should we offer a position on the team to Raph?”

 

Donnie and Mikey stared first at each other, then at April.  “Yeah!” Mikey exclaimed.

 

Donnie was a bit more hesitant.  “Maybe we should feel things out first…”

 

April nodded.  “But if he’s game, are you guys game?”

 

Mikey nodded enthusiastically.  Donnie shrugged.  “I suppose that would be fine.  I don’t want to watch you two doin’ it, though.”  He eyed April uncertainly.

 

She laughed in response.  “Who said we’re going to ‘do it’?”

 

“Gotta test the merchandise!” Mikey said.

 

April rolled her eyes, shaking her head.  “Whatever.  Look, I’m gonna head out and start working this business.  I’ll catch you guys later.”

 

“No!” Mikey whined.  “I wanted to watch this new movie with you!  I just ordered it!”

 

April squinted.  “What is it…?” she asked hesitantly.

 

Mikey ran from the lab, grinning, then returned within what seemed like seconds with a DVD.  Still grinning, he handed it to her.

 

This time, April grinned.  “Magic Mike!”

 

Mikey nodded enthusiastically.  Donnie grimaced.  “Seriously Mikey?  You into half-naked men dancing around on stage or something?”

 

Mikey laughed.  “Get some  _ game _ , bro!”  He counted on his fingers as he continued.  “One, we might learn some moves.  Two, this will get April all horned up, so, Three, we can practice those moves!  And four...” he looked down at his hand.  “I ran out of fingers.”  Donnie rolled his eyes, then arched a brow, but didn’t argue.

 

April burst into laughter, shaking her head.  “You’re too smart for your own good, Michelangelo.”

 

He rolled his eyes, grinning smugly.  “I know, and y’all say Donnie’s the genius.”  He scoffed.  “Now come on, I got popcorn, we can watch it in my room.”

 

April and Donnie exchanged a glance, shrugged, and followed the youngest turtle.  At this point, they were pretty much open to any possibility.

 

They settled in on Mikey’s random assortment of beanbags as he started the movie.  Over the past year, they had upgraded the lair so their bedrooms had more privacy and seclusion, rather than the communal space it had been in their youth.  It was a very convenient upgrade, as sure enough, April responded just as Mikey hoped she would, licking her lips and shifting around in her seat, crossing and uncrossing her legs.  Finally Mikey chuckled.  “Get over here,” he said in a gruff, sultry voice, and she grinned hotly at him as she moved from her beanbag and over to share his, leaning against him with her hand on his inner thigh, exceptionally close to his lower plastron.  He grinned as he settled in, draping his arm around April, his hand landing “accidentally” on her breast.  He gave it a squeeze as he winked at Donnie, who shook his head and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his plastron as he tried to fight against his awkward feelings.  “Loosen up, bro!  You’re taking notes I hope?”

 

“Always,” Donnie said, rolling his eyes again.

 

Mikey grinned and returned to watching the movie, his hand absently stroking at April’s breast.  She shifted against him again, giving his inner thigh a squeeze.  He grinned as he smelled her arousal, and sent up a silent thanks to the gods of mutagen for his keen sense of smell.  He trailed his hand down her abdomen and to the rim of her yoga pants.  She shifted again, which he took as an invitation, and slipped his fingers under, relishing the smooth skin of her lower abdomen.  She sighed.  Mikey slid his fingers down further, her pants stretching around his large hand, and April repositioned herself to allow him easier access.  He finally found her soft lips, and she rocked her pelvis forward slightly so that he could reach to cup his hand around her sex.  She moaned quietly, her eyelids fluttering, and Mikey pressed his lips into her hair, breathing in deeply as he began to push his finger inside of her.  She moaned again.

 

“Do you mind?” Donnie broke in.

 

“What, are we distracting you too much from the dancing half-naked men?” Mikey asked, grinning.  “I know you were excited to see them and all.”

 

April giggled.  “Feeling left out, Donnie?”  He huffed, narrowing his eyes.  She grinned and gestured for him to join her.  “Come rub my feet,” she invited, wiggling her toes.  “And take your pants off.”

 

He arched a brow.  “Am I rubbing your feet with my dick?”

 

Laughing, April replied, “ _ No _ , I was planning on returning the favor.”

 

She thought she could see him blush as he moved himself over to her, undoing his pants and sliding them off as he did so.  He propped himself up on a beanbag as he tossed his pants to the side and she draped her legs over his.  He took hold of her feet and she sighed as Mikey continued fingering her.  Donnie settled in deeper as April reached between his legs and began toying with his tail.

 

“No fair!” Mikey exclaimed, removing his hand from April’s crotch and shifting to remove his gym shorts.  “Aah, that’s better.”  He settled back in, allowing April to lean back against him, and he returned his hand to her hot center, causing her to shudder in response.  He quickly grasped his emerging manhood and began stroking.

 

Donnie’s own emerged as well, which April found with her own hand and immediately got to work.  His eyelids fluttered as he leaned his head back, enjoying her strong grip and long strokes.  She loved how wet it was with its self-lubrication, and she loved that salty-sweet taste it came with.  She suddenly had the desire to taste it again.  She leaned forward, causing Mikey’s hand to slip out of her as she brought her lips to Donnie’s dick.

 

He released a satisfied churr in response as he forgot about the movie and leaned his head back, bringing his hand into April’s hair as she explored him with her tongue.  She was on her knees, grasping his cock as she worked him with her mouth, her ass presented in the air, tantalizing Mikey.

 

He stared at her ass, dumbfounded for a moment, until finally he reached up and gave it a squeeze.  He pulled himself up to kneel, pulled her pants down, and gave her sweet round cheek a firm slap.  She groaned against the sharp contact, then parted her knees in invitation.  Mikey smiled, spitting on his fingers and bringing them to her welcoming slit, which was already plenty wet.  He rubbed her, then slid his fingers inside.  She moaned, slurping against Donnie’s cock, and became a bit more vocal as Mikey brought his cock to her, and began working his way inside.  Donnie’s hand was still in April’s hair, his fingers twisting through her locks as she sucked and stroked.

 

“Chinese finger trap, bro,” Mikey half-spoke, half-moaned, grinning at his brother, who gave him a half-lidded gaze.  Mikey held up his hand, which Donnie limply reached forward to slap above April’s back.  “Eiffel Tower,” Mikey added with a grin and a nod.

 

“You’re ridiculous,” April spoke, her voice muffled against Donnie’s cock.

 

Mikey gave her a hard thrust, and she yelped.  “Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

 

April slurped loudly for effect, and Mikey thrust again.  Then again.  She moaned and sucked at Donnie’s tip, enjoying the saltiness seeping out of him.  Donnie groaned, sinking deeper.  Mikey grabbed hold of April’s ass, his thumbs digging deep into her soft flesh and his fingertips grasping at her hips.  He pulled her to him as he thrust his hips forward and began establishing a rhythm.  April worked Donnie’s dick in time with Mikey’s thrusting, and they continued this way for several minutes until Mikey reached forward around April’s bent body to find her clit.

 

“Fug…” April choked against Donnie’s cock.  Following Mikey’s lead as he began toying with her clit, she brought one arm down to rest between Donnie’s leg and began playing with his tail, unsure if that would arouse him or not.

 

“Uhn…” he groaned.  Apparently her exploration was successful.

 

“You like that?” she asked as she tugged and stroked at his tail.

 

“That’s good…” he muttered as he separated his legs more.

 

Mikey gave her a few extra hard thrusts and flicked her clit for good measure, causing her to twitch and whine.

 

“Stop that, you’re breaking her concentration,” Donnie said lazily to Mikey, slowly turning his head to face his brother as he pounded into April from behind.

 

“Quit talking about me like I’m not here,” April said, lifting her head.

 

“Shut up and suck his cock,” Mikey ordered, reestablishing his rhythm.

 

April looked up at Donnie.  “You gonna let him talk to me like that?”

 

“Mikey, don’t talk to her like that,” Donnie muttered, resting his head back behind him and closing his eyes.

 

April snorted in amusement as she got back to work on Donnie’s cock, moaning and grunting as Mikey continued to thrust into her.  Donnie reached up and grasped her breast from under her tshirt.  “Why are you still wearing this?” he questioned in a sleepy tone.

 

She began tugging it over her head, then tossed it aside, leaving herself completely naked.  “You didn’t give me much time to take it off,” she remarked, taking his dick back in her mouth as he played with her exposed breasts, tweaking her hardened nipples.  She shuddered at the contact, her pussy clenching in excitement.  Mikey groaned as he thrust harder.

 

“Can I come?” he grumbled from behind her.

 

She took her mouth from Donnie’s cock, continuing to stroke with her hand.  “You need permission?”

 

“I hate not following the ladies first rule.”  He continued thrusting harder and faster.

 

“I’m sure I’ll get my turn tonight,” she replied as she went back to Donnie’s dick, causing him to moan lowly.

 

Donnie brought his hand from her breast and down to her clit, taking over for Mikey so he could concentrate on reaching his own climax.  “Uhn… thanks bro…” Mikey muttered as he returned his hand to grasp both hips evenly and pounded away.  April whined and twitched at the intensifying sensations, losing all sense of time and space as Mikey sped up and Donnie worked her harder as well.  She almost forgot she was supposed to be sucking his cock as she absently stroked him on autopilot.

 

“Fuck, you guys…” she moaned.  

 

“Say my name,” Mikey commanded.

 

“Mikey…” she groaned.

 

He quickened his pace further and slapped her ass.  “Louder.”

 

Donnie pressed her clit harder as Mikey thrust faster.  “Mikey!!” she cried.  Donnie flicked his fingernail against her and she called out, “Fuck, Donnie!”

 

“Make up your mind, woman!” Mikey growled as his fingers gripped her hips tighter as he plowed into her harder, faster.  “Say my name!”

 

“ _ Mikey!! _ ” she screamed, and Mikey let out a guttural, animalistic roar as he took her hips in a white-knuckled grip, pounding hard one last time, sinking his cock deep inside of her as he released his seed.

 

“Oh  _ yeah _ , baby…” he growled, giving her a few remaining thrusts, and Donnie caught her as she fell forward, Mikey sliding out of her as he fell back, panting, against his beanbag.

 

“My turn,” Donnie claimed, lifting April up and sliding her down on his own eager cock.

 

“Fuck, I don’t know if I can move,” she mumbled with a laugh, and Donnie smiled, sitting up and laying her down onto another beanbag.  He brought her ankles up to his shoulders, held her legs, and began thrusting into her as she gripped the beanbag and moaned.  They ignored Mikey’s juices as they leaked out of her in lewd squelches with each of Donnie’s thrusts.  Letting go of one leg, Donnie brought his hand down to press his thumb against her clit.  “ _ Fuck! _ ” she squeaked, bucking at the contact.  Donnie grinned, enjoying the pleasure he could bring her.  He continued to work at her sensitive nub as he thrust into her, until finally her body tensed, her pussy gripping his cock like a vice, until she released, screaming and convulsing in the beanbag.  “Sh-sh- _ shit Donnie!” _

 

He returned his hand to grasp her leg again and began focusing on his own approaching climax, thrusting harder, faster, as she gripped the beanbag for dear life.  Finally, he let out a long, low, throaty groan that April found hot as hell, as his jaw tightened and his eyes rolled back, thrusting one last time and sinking deep into her as he filled her with cum.  Both breathing heavily, they met each other’s eyes and smiled.  Donnie pulled out of her and fell back onto his own beanbag, as copious amounts of semen dripped from April’s crotch.

 

“I need a shower…” Donnie muttered.

 

“Dibs…” Mikey mumbled from his own reclined, half-passed-out position.

 

“We might as well all take one together,” April commented in a partial moan.

  
“I like your thinkin’...” Mikey lazily agreed.


	8. Initiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new member has joined us!! Thanks for your patience in waiting for the other brothers. I regret to say it'll be awhile before Leo enters the picture, his muse hasn't visited me yet, but I can feel her getting close... so close... *squirms*. Hopefully this will suffice! I know I enjoyed it... Keep those comments and kudos coming, guys, it makes my day! :D

Several weeks passed and Primal Instincts grew exponentially.  April had no trouble finding takers, and Donnie and Mikey’s skills and confidence grew as they continued to meet the clients April landed for them.  And, after April discovered their incredible teamwork and synchronicity in a threesome, business really began to boom as she lined up jobs for both of them at the same time.

 

At a small table at the Horseshoe Bar, they raised their shot glasses towards each other, grinning.

 

“To one month at Primal Instincts!” April toasted.

 

“To our bitchin’ pimp!” Mikey responded, grinning at April.

 

“To an opportunity I’m glad I took,” Donnie added.

 

“To an amazing team,” April finished, and their glasses clinked before they threw back their shots, which was a slightly sweet, slightly salty green concoction Mikey invented and fondly named, “Turtle Power”.  They then each picked up their respective drinks and relaxed into their seats.  They casually chatted about their success, their gratitude for taking the chance, and the direction the business was headed.  April offered to buy the next round, and they resumed their conversation, as April felt a warm tingle settle into her shoulders.

 

Something caught Mikey’s eye as he stared toward the other end of the room, wiping a bit of orange liquid from his upper lip with the back of his hand. “Uh, dudes, don’t look now, but big bro is in the house…”

 

Donnie’s eyes went wide as April’s squinted.  “I hope you’re referring to Raph?” she whispered.

 

Donnie quickly glanced over, then averted his eyes.  “How long has he been here?”

 

They each stole a glance in the direction of the large, red-banded turtle, who was on the complete opposite end of the building with two scantily clad women draped on either shoulder.  If Raph was aware of their presence, he didn’t show it.  They then huddled in closer, keeping their voices low.  “I don’t think he sees us,” April said.

 

Donnie nodded.  “What do you think he’s doing here?”

 

“Uh, obvious,” Mikey answered, thumbing in Raph’s direction.  “Meeting chicks just like I used to do.  Before this wonderful business changed how I do things.”  He nodded proudly.

 

“What is he going to think of  _ us _ being here?” Donnie asked nervously.  “I don’t know that I’m prepared to explain things…”

 

“It’s fine,” April said, placing a calming hand on Donnie’s chiseled forearm.  “If he’s here meeting girls from MutantMatch, then he’s just as guilty as you guys are.”

 

“Yeah, but should we tell him about PI?”

 

“Yeah, dawg, he should join us!” Mikey exclaimed, grinning.  Donnie’s adam’s apple bobbed.

 

“Let’s just chill and take it easy, guys,” April said encouragingly, and took a swallow from her glass.  She was certainly feeling the effects of her beverage, which was probably a good thing as it kept her mind at ease about Raph’s presence.

 

Raph never moved from his spot, though occasionally they’d catch him in a lip-lock with one of the girls draped on his shoulders, or tipping back his bottle of Jack Daniels.  He never let on that he knew they were there, either, which eased April further as she bought them another round.  It only made Donnie grow more nervous.  “I think I might head home after this one,” Donnie said as he brought the glass to his lips, glancing in Raph’s direction out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Quit worrying, bro!” Mikey urged, shaking his head.  He then looked in Raph’s direction, studying the scene.  Raph took another pull from his bottle, which was emptied half-way already, and went back to focusing on the two women, who giggled and stroked at his firm plastron.  Mikey squinted, then returned his focus to Donnie and April.  “I don’t know that he’s meeting women who are here for him…”

 

“What do you mean?” April asked.

 

Mikey glanced toward Raph again, then shook his head.  “I been doin’ this awhile.  I could be wrong, but… It looks kinda like it’s the other way around…”

 

“What do you mean the ‘other way around’?”  Donnie asked, his brows furrowed.  “Like,  _ he’s _ paying  _ them _ ?”

 

April’s eyes widened as Mikey nodded affirmatively.  She then shook her head.  “No, that’s is…” she slurred, then corrected, “ _ That _ is…  _ unacceptable.” _

 

Mikey let out a hearty laugh.  “Angelcakes, maybe Donnie should take you home with him, sounds like you mighta had enough!”

 

“I’m  _ fine!” _ April retorted.  “But Raph is not.  I should do something.  You guys… you guys…”  She shook her head.  “Where was I going with this… Oh yeah!  We’re a  _ team _ .  Are you okay with wherever this might lead?”

 

Donnie stared at April with wide eyes as Mikey grinned.  “Only if I get to watch!”

 

“Maybe we should sleep on it, let you get some rest and address it some other time,” Donnie suggested.

 

“No, guys, he’s  _ gotta _ know we’re here, I mean, ninja, right?  If we don’t confront him now, it’s only gonna be awkward later.”

 

“She has a point,” Mikey said with a shrug.

 

Donnie rolled his eyes.  “How are you getting home?”

 

“I’ll get a cab,  _ duh _ ,” April retorted.  “I’m going to offer him a position at Primal Instincts.  I can’t allow my friend, and your brother, to make bad choices like that.  Everyone in favor?”

 

Donnie and Mikey exchanged a glance - Donnie relenting while Mikey grinned widely - and they turned back to face April with a nod.

 

“Sweet,” April replied, mirroring Mikey’s wide grin.  She hugged them both, and tried not to stumble as she made her way toward their brother in red.

  
  


“What’s up,  _ Raphie? _ ”  April leaned against the bar, her elbow slipping against the edge, which she quickly recovered, a couple seats away from where the hulking mutant sat. The girls draped on him looked slightly put-off by her presence. She smirked, though Raph looked none-too-thrilled as he took a swig from his fifth of Jack.

 

One skinny blonde snarled at April from Raph’s shoulder.  “Beat it, girl, he’s got  _ us  _ tonight.”

 

April narrowed her eyes as she took a sip from her glass.  “Don’t you mean  _ you’ve  _ got  _ him _ ?”

 

“You heard me right the first time, bitch.”

 

April could see Raph tense at the insult toward his friend.  “Technically I haven’t paid ya yet.  So.”  He took another swig. The blonde girl glared at him.

 

April’s skin prickled as she clenched her jaw.  “Paid  _ them?” _  She stared at him in disbelief, then turned her head to face the blonde.  “ _ You  _ should be paying  _ him.” _

 

_ “ _ Says  _ who?”  _ the pink-haired girl on Raph’s other shoulder cut in.

 

“Says  _ me _ and a million other women out there.  Now get off of him so I can teach him how this is  _ supposed  _ to work.” April tried to shoot them as menacing of a glare as she could muster, though with her slight intoxication, she wasn’t sure how successful she was.

 

Raph, however, seemed interested.  He turned his head to face the pink-haired girl and shifted his body so that she was brushed off of him. “Look, Irene, and,” he turned to face the blonde and stared at her for a moment before shaking his head, “I don’t really remember what your name is.” The blonde’s jaw dropped in disgust, which Raph ignored and continued.  “This is my friend.  I don’t appreciate how you’re talkin’ to her.  So I won’t be doin’ business with ya tonight.”  He took another pull from his bottle as April grinned triumphantly.

 

The offended blonde took her pink-haired friend by the arm, scowled at April, and said, “C’mon, let's find someone who  _ appreciates  _ us.”

 

Raph rolled his eyes, then locked his gaze on April.  “So what’s dis you’re talkin’ about,  _ them  _ payin’  _ me?” _

 

April grinned.  “You’ve apparently not heard of MutantMatch.com.”

 

“I’m not much into tech.  That’d be Donnie’s thing.”

 

“Right.  Which is why he’s been  _ making  _ money off of women with much more class than those bitches.”  She stared at her drink, blinking, immediately regretting revealing so much about Donnie after he expressed his hesitance on that very subject.   _ Maybe I should stop drinking for the night... _

 

Raph stared wide-eyed at April.  “No way… I’ve seen Mikey around here, figured he was doin’ same as me. Never woulda guessed Donnie.”

 

She looked back up to meet his alluring amber eyes and gave him a sultry smile and a shrug. “Mikey is  _ also  _ making money off of this. He’s not doing what you’re doing.”

 

Raph’s brows lowered.  “What exactly is ‘this?’”

 

April’s grin spread wider as she moved to slide into the seat next to Raph, close enough so that her hip was nearly touching his.  The sensation felt hot enough to burn her.  “I find women willing to pay the big bucks for a night with a mutant, schedule them with Mikey or Donnie, and they take care of the rest.  You can, uh, join our team if you’re interested.”

 

Raph squinted, then took another swig.  “Leo know about dis?”

 

She shook her head.  “Not that I’m aware of, anyway.”

 

He thought for a moment, tipping the bottle back once more, then met her eyes. “How do you know I got what it takes to work for ya?”

 

Her heart skipped.  She drew rings around the rim of her glass with her finger.  “Seemed like those girls knew you had something they liked.”

 

“I was payin’ _ them _ , remember?”

 

She nodded.  “Ah.  Right.”  She leaned back in her seat, meeting his eyes again. “Then I guess I don’t know if you’ve got what it takes.”

 

“How do you intend to figure dis out?”  His voice was husky yet casual as he held her gaze.  Perhaps it was the alcohol, or perhaps he was playing it that cool, that she couldn’t quite tell if he was coming on to her or not.

 

And what exactly did she want?  If she hooked up with him, she’ll have been with three of the four brothers.  She never thought of herself as a whore, or promiscuous, and yet here she was, pimping out two, possibly three, of her best friends as prostitutes to satisfy a new demographic of women with a strange fetish.  Her eyes traveled over Raph’s massive body.  Already he looked like too much for her to handle. The thought created a burning desire deep in her belly.  She licked her lips, and drawing from Mikey’s words, said, “Well, you could either get me a referral, or… I could sample the merchandise.”  Her heart picked up speed as she continued to take him in, is carved features, unyielding muscles, the green scales across his body and the hardness of his plastron… He’s  _ so  _ not human…  She pictured his enormous mass on top of her.  He could easily crush her if he wasn’t careful.  She swallowed, wondering which direction he wanted to go with this.

 

“Have you sampled the other merchandise?” he asked casually.

 

Her eyes went wide.  _ Do I tell him the truth? _  How would he feel knowing she’d been with his brothers?

 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he answered for her, taking a swig.

 

“Maybe...” she said quietly as she swallowed the last of her mixed drink, beginning to wonder if maybe she should order another after all.

 

“So, you gonna need to know what I’m capable of?” He met her eyes with a gaze so piercing she was afraid it would leave a mark.  All she knew anymore was she was hot, wet, and horny as hell.

 

She licked her lips again.  “I guess if that’s what it takes to get you on my team,” she said, leaning forward, her voice an almost whisper.  Yes, she wanted him.  It was undeniable at this point, and she was ready to do what it took to have him.

 

“And why should I join your team?” he asked just as quietly, matching her voice.

 

She smiled.  “I’ve got a client who’s willing to pay eight hundred dollars that I haven’t scheduled with the other two yet.  If you pass the test, the job is yours, as soon as tomorrow night.”

 

“Eight hundred, huh?” He took a thoughtful swig. “How often you get these jobs?”

 

“They’ve each been booked at least four times a week.”

 

He gave a slow nod, then downed the last of the fifth of Jack.  “Meet me out back,” he said in a gruff voice that made her throat go dry and evoked a quivering sensation in her womanhood.

 

“See ya soon,” she replied with a smirk, and he stood from the bar and left.

 

Hands shaking and heart racing, April paid her bar tab, checked herself in her makeup compact, and made her way to the back door, which she realized was a bit of a feat, considering the amount of alcohol she’d consumed that evening. Her head spun with the effort to walk.  Was this really such a good idea? Maybe she should take a rain check for when she’s more sober.

 

Then she saw him waiting for her in the alley - that massive mutant body of rippling muscle and hard shell, that enticing look in his eyes behind his tattered red mask, his form silhouetted by the darkness and outlined by the glow of the streetlights beyond.  Never mind on that rain check.  His presence was rather sobering, anyway.

 

She swallowed hard as his eyes roamed over her body.  She stood with her hands at her sides, allowing him to feast on her appearance, until finally she couldn’t take it any longer.  She attempted to move forward, eager to get her hands on him, but stumbled forward instead.  He jumped forward and reached to catch her.

 

“You okay?” he asked, eyeing her with concern.  She was acutely aware of their proximity, of how his massive arms cradled her as she pressed against his solid plastron for support. His warmth, his musky smell, the gruffness of his voice...

 

She tried to laugh it off, though it came out as a nervous cackle.  “May have had a little more to drink than I should have…”

 

“I’m feelin’ pretty good myself.  Maybe we should do this some other time?”

 

She brought her eyes up to his, her blue depths wide with desire.  “Not a chance,” she whispered hungrily, and she grasped his face between her palms and claimed his mouth with hers.

 

His hold on her back tightened as he returned the kiss, and he teetered slightly with her.  He brought one hand up to the back of her head, pushing his fingers into her soft hair, as he reached the other down to cup the back of her thigh. He helped lift her up so that she could wrap her legs around his enormous waist, and better the angle for the kiss.  Their tongues danced and their breath was hot, coming now in heavy gasps as she held tightly onto his face and his fingers wound in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she tilted her head, and he sighed into her mouth, drawing her up closer.  His tongue slowly explored her, the kiss almost becoming languid as he took his time with her.  He released his hand from her hair and brought it down to her other thigh, then lifted her higher, breaking the kiss and trailing his lips and tongue across her jaw, down to her throat, and across her collarbone.  She quickly pulled her shirt over her head revealing her lacy black bra, forgetting they were in an alley and they could get caught at any second, and he plunged his snout into her cleavage, nuzzling her soft mounds. She hummed at the contact as her hands found the back of his head again.

 

Her desire for him burned stronger, as did her insatiable need to be filled.  “I need you,” she moaned against him, unable to wait any longer as his tongue dipped beneath her bra and found her nipple.

 

He let her down, and she felt even shakier than before as she tried to stay on her two feet, and grabbed hold of his waistband more so for her own balance than her desire to unhook them and free his manhood. Fumbling, she finally managed to undo the top button and bring them down, but lost her balance, stumbling backward. He tried to catch her, but instead they both fell against a metal trash can as he braced himself against the wall behind them.

 

April laughed as she tried to pull herself upright.  So as not to waste anymore time, she quickly undid her own pants and removed them as gracefully as she could manage.  She stumbled again in the process.

 

Raph chuckled.  “You sure you’re okay?”

 

She nodded, stepping out of her jeans, revealing her naked body to him.  His eyes widened slightly as they roved over her soft femininity.  Her own eyes traveled down to the exposed lower half of his plastron, where his tail twitched under his shell and his massive cock slid forward, dark purple and wet and hard with eagerness.  His tip was far more bulbous than his brothers’, and his girth was a bit more as well, and she wondered if her body could stretch to accommodate it.  She moaned at the thought, her body filled with desire as she leaned into him again, and hiked one leg up to press against the side of his body.  He caught her leg and held it in place, then spat on his fingers before rubbing them gently through her folds. She shuddered at the contact.  She was already so wet.  “Fuck, Raph...” she whispered, her eyes closed as she reveled in his touch. He stroked her several times before finally easing his finger into her hole, moving it and turning it and causing her to mewl and writhe as he attempted to prepare her for his mass.  He inserted another finger, stretching her, and he dipped his head to capture her lips in his as his other hand held firmly underneath her lifted leg.  She sighed heavily against him, enjoying how this beast of a man was far more sensual than she imagined.  It made her burn with desire even more as she devoured his lips and stroked his thick, rough tongue with her own tiny one.

 

Finally, he removed his fingers from her body and took hold of his giant, throbbing cock.  “You think I’ll fit?” he breathed against her lips.

 

“All we can do is try,” she breathed back.

 

“You ready?”

 

“Yes,  _ please _ ,” she begged, thrusting against him involuntarily.

 

He watched as he pressed his bulbous tip against her yearning hole, and she attempted to widen her stance, welcoming him.  He felt so slick and smooth against her sex, she wanted so badly to feel him inside of her.

 

He pushed agonizingly slowly, working himself into her, and she moaned as she stretched around him.  He was so fucking huge, it was starting to burn.  In a good way.  Or at least she thought, as everything felt fuzzy and blurred through her intoxication.  “Fuck I want you so bad,” she groaned as she pressed her lips against his again, wanting to feel him everywhere on her body.  Finally, the bulb of his head made it in, and her body screamed with both pain and satisfaction at the intense fullness of the sensation.  The world spun, and not just because of the alcohol.

 

He let out a throaty moan as his eyes rolled back slightly.  “Fuck yeah…” he growled, sliding in more. Her vagina was on fire as she tried hard to relax to accommodate the rest of him.

 

She clutched at the back of his neck as he filled her, grasping with a mixture of hunger and pain.  Finally, he hit a wall, her insides exploding with sensation as he could no longer enter her further.  He stumbled again, and his dick thrusted in deeper as he tried to quickly recover his stance, causing her to scream as blinding white-hot pain shot through her.

 

“Fuck, s-sorry!” he stammered, holding her tight, one hand still on her raised thigh and the other on the small of her back.

 

“It’s fine,” she grunted, catching her breath.  She regained composure, waiting for the pain to dissipate.  “Now fuck me.”  He slid out of her, then pressed back in again, slowly. “I said  _ fuck me _ ,” she said more demandingly.  He slid out of her, then pressed in again with a bit more force.  The burning was finally subsiding, and she groaned as she was finally able to thoroughly enjoy him.

 

“Like that?” he asked in a husky voice.

 

“Mmm, that’s it…”

 

He pistoned in and out of her several times and suddenly slipped, his dick coming fully out and slamming hard at her asshole. She yelped.  “Fuck,” he grunted, grimacing.

 

She tried to laugh as her ass throbbed.  “Maybe we  _ should  _ have waited,” she said, feeling even more drunk than when they’d begun. 

 

“No turnin’ back now,” he mumbled, kissing her deeply again as he re-entered her properly.  She moaned at the contact and quickly agreed with him.  He reached for her other leg and picked her up so that he could slide her up and down on him, and she arched her back, thrusting her breasts in his face as she rode.

 

The whole alley was spinning, and her head was hurting, which was easy enough to ignore as Raph plowed into her pussy, gripping hard at her ass.  He stumbled again, turning his body to catch his shell on the wall, so as not to fall with April helplessly connected to his cock. She yelped as she fell hard against him again, his dick slamming mercilessly against her bruised cervix once more.  She squeezed her eyes shut tight against the pain, then caught her breath.

 

“Maybe a different position?” she suggested, her voice strained.

 

“Yeah, yeah, uh…” he seemed distracted by his clumsiness, not to mention embarrassed. She took the lead and turned around, taking hold of the rim of a trash can and lifting her ass up in invitation, her legs parted slightly, revealing her swollen pussy.  He wet his fingers and reached between her legs, stroking her folds gently, soothingly as his other hand held the smooth round curve of her ass.  She hummed at the tender contact.  He then brought his cock to her once again and began to press into her slowly.  She accommodated him much quicker this time, and they both sighed in unison.  Once again, he began to pump into her, and she gripped the trash can tightly as her body was thrust forward again and again with his movement.

 

Her head spun.  Her mouth felt so dry it was distracting.  She tried to lick her lips, but suddenly lost her balance as Raph pumped hard and the trash can teetered.  There was no stopping it; she fell forward with a cry as it clattered to the side and out of her grip, and Raph fell with her, hitting the pavement with his knees on either side of her, letting out a grunt.

 

“Fuck, sorry!” she exclaimed, trying to turn around, his wet dick sliding against her body as she turned under his straddled legs.

 

This time he laughed as he tried to help her.  “How about we just stay down here,” he suggested, and she agreed by parting her legs as she lied back on the dirty pavement.  He entered her once more and got back to work, holding tight to her hips as he thrusted. 

 

“Mmm, that feels good,” she sighed, finally getting to enjoy the experience.  Until he slipped again and crashed the head of his dick into her pubic bone.  She hissed at the blow.

 

“Jesus, fuck,” he growled in pain.

 

“This isn’t working…” she muttered, pressing herself up on her elbows and meeting his eyes, frowning.

 

His face fell as he averted his eyes.  “I guess I don’t get the job…”

 

Laughing, she shook her head.  “We’ll totally have a sober do-over, okay?”

 

He met her eyes again, but otherwise didn’t respond, then reached to bring her into a seated position, and pressed his lips against hers.  She sighed.  He was a damn good kisser.  He stumbled slightly as he rose to his feet, bringing her with him.  Her knees felt weak and her legs felt unstable, and she clung to him for balance as they continued their heated kiss.  He cupped her breast through her bra with one hand, while the other supported her at her back. He trailed his hand gently down her smooth belly, to her hipbone, and down to her moist lips.  He searched out her clit, and she shuddered, moaning, when he found it.  “At least let me finish you off,” he said against her swollen lips as he rubbed her sensitive bead.

 

“Fuck, Raph,” she whimpered, the alley beginning to spin as her body erupted with desire all over again.  He grasped his cock and began stroking it vigorously, but she stopped him, placing her hand over his, then reached her own hand around his thick, wet member.

 

“I still want you,” she moaned into his lips, their kiss never breaking, and he opened his eyes to meet hers with hesitation, before tilting his head and reaching his tongue into her mouth.  She lifted her other leg up this time, attempting the same position they started with, and she guided him to enter her once more.  They both let out a primal groan, and he continued rubbing her clit as best he could while he began thrusting in and out of her again.

 

“Oh god, Raph,” she cried in a strained voice.  

 

“April...” he growled.  She shuddered as she felt his pace quicken.  The sensation was almost overbearing, her whole body exploding like fireworks as the alley spun. Her mouth still felt so dry…  Her stomach turned with desire.  Or she hoped it was desire.

 

“Almost there,” he moaned as he pumped harder, and she cried out as her clit fired bolts of electricity through her at his vigorous touch.  “Come, April, come on my cock.”  She suddenly found she loved his dirty talk and wanted more.  Her stomach turned again as her head swam.

 

“I’m - I’m!”  But her stomach lurched more violently, and she suddenly pulled off of him just as he came, his hot white seed exploding through the alley as he let out a primal howl, and she turned to the side and heaved up the contents of her stomach all over the pavement.

  
She didn’t remember much of the rest of the night.


	9. Do-Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. Raphael is my favorite, but I'm sure you'll have figured that out after this chapter. Another shout-out to RelaxedReady for being a wonderful beta! And thanks, as always, for the comments and kudos! You guys are the best!

April tried to make out her surroundings through her bleary vision.  Her eyes felt thick and sticky, much like her dry mouth. Her whole body ached. She turned her head and finally realized she was in her room.  She smelled something foul, then remembered vomiting on the pavement.

 

“Aw shit…” she muttered, wondering what Raph must have thought of that.   _ Raph… _  She grimaced against a headache as she recalled the rest of the night.  God, he felt so good; or, at least he did once they got him to fit, and despite their awkward clumsiness and drunken stumbling.  Her insides felt sore and bruised and raw.  She rolled over slowly, eyebrows furrowing at a sound she couldn’t quite make out.  Static?  No.  Wind? No.

 

Water…  She pulled herself up to a seated position, then held her head for a moment until the room finished spinning.  She looked up and realized her bathroom light was on.  Why was the water running?

 

Suddenly, Raph emerged through the doorway.  He gave her a sheepish smile.  “Mornin’.”

 

“Raph?” she croaked, squinting at him. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Just wanted to be sure you were okay.  I was gonna help you wash up last night, but you were pretty bad… I was kinda afraid of drownin’ ya.”  April chuckled as she shifted under the sheets.  She realized she was naked, then spotted her clothes draped on a chair in the corner.  Raph followed her gaze.  “They were kinda nasty… Didn’t think you’d wanna sleep in them.” He gave a nervous shrug. “And I slept on the couch.”

 

“You didn’t have to do that,” April said, her voice still hoarse.  She felt a warmth in her heart at his unexpected kindness. 

 

He cleared his throat, then glanced in the bathroom. “Uh.” He thumbed behind him. “Bath’s ready.”

 

April blinked, then rubbed her eyes. She didn’t know what to say. She attempted to climb out of bed, then groaned at the effort it took.  “God, I feel like shit,” she mumbled.

 

Raph was suddenly at her side.  “Here,” he said, and scooped her lithe form into his arms, cradling her against his hard plastron, and carried her bridal-style into the bathroom, where he gently lowered her into the warm, soapy water.

 

“Mmmm…” she hummed.  “Where have you been all my life…”  She closed her eyes as all her tension melted in the heat.

 

Raph made to leave, but she stopped him, reaching out of the tub to place a hand on his lower leg. “Where are you going?”

 

“Was gonna let you relax.”

 

“You can stay.”  She smiled at him in invitation, and he returned the smile, sitting back on his heels next to her outside the tub.  She laced her fingers into his hand, admiring his size, and his scaly green flesh.  “Tell me, why in the  _ hell _ were you paying women for sex, when you have so much to offer?  You should be a millionaire by now.”

 

He shook his head.  “Couldn’t imagine anyone would wanna pay for dis.”  He nodded down in reference to himself.

 

April chuckled, leaning her head against the back of the tub, still holding his hand, her thumb stroking absently against his.  “You’re sorely mistaken,” she mumbled.

 

“Obviously, if you been runnin’ this so-called business..  Donnie’s seriously out fuckin’ for cash?”  He smirked at her, arching his brow.

 

April grinned. “He’s damn good at it, too.  He’s been able to make a lot of sweet upgrades in the lair because of it.”

 

“I guess Mikey’s just been buyin’ extra pizza.”

 

“That and mutual funds.”

 

Raph squinted uncertainly, then shook his head, deciding not to question the matter.  “What are you gonna do when Leo finds out?”

 

April pursed her lips.  “How do you think he’d take it?”  She opened her eyes and turned her head to meet his.

 

Raph shrugged.  “Hard tellin’. I apparently had all you guys wrong. Mikey’s makin’ big financial decisions, I woulda guessed he’d blow it all. Donnie’s a prostitute.  I mean, Mikey doesn’t surprise me there but, Donnie?”  He snorted.  “And then you…”  His voice trailed off as his eyes fell on their laced fingers.

 

“Never expected I’d be a pimp?”

 

He snorted, looking over to meet her gaze. “That’s one of ‘em.”  A silence fell as they stared at each other, until finally, Raph let go of her hand and rose to his feet.  “You rest, I’ll work on breakfast.”

 

April simply stared at him in wonder as he gave her one last small smile, then left the room.

 

_ You’re not the only one misjudging people… _  She thought as she watched him leave.  

 

She dozed in the warm, soothing water, losing track of time, but waking to the smell of coffee and bacon.  She glanced at the clock.  11:30.  She moaned, rubbing her hands across her face and eyes, then pulled herself up to stand.  She was feeling slightly better, but still had a pounding headache.  Nothing a little food, water, and ibuprofen couldn’t fix.  She’d certainly have to repay Raph for his generosity.  She grabbed her robe from the hook on the door and wrapped it around her naked body, then slowly left the room.

 

“Feelin’ better?” Raphael asked as he plated the bacon and scrambled eggs.  He had already filled a glass of orange juice for her.

 

“Coffee…” she mumbled.

 

“Drink that first,” he ordered, nodding toward the juice.  “You need to rehydrate.”

 

April rolled her eyes, then smirked. “Yes, Doc.”  The cool, refreshing liquid was almost foreign to her parched mouth and throat as it went down in slow sips.  She took a seat at the breakfast bar and tore into her food like a ravenous beast. 

 

“Easy, tiger, don’t make yourself puke again,” Raph laughed, watching her.  He pulled a pan of biscuits out of the oven and placed them on the counter in front of her.

 

She blinked at the heavenly sight.  “Fuck, Raph,” she mumbled through a mouthful of food.  “You’re spoilin’ me.” She swallowed and retrieved a biscuit, quickly dropping it to her plate to let cool. She met his eyes, squinting.  “Why are you doing this?”

 

Raph shrugged as though it were obvious. “I feel bad about last night.  I’d do it anyway for ya, though.”

 

Her brows creased.  “I was just as bad last night, Raph.  No need to apologize.”  She shoved an entire piece of bacon in her mouth.  “Not that I’m complainin’.”

 

Raph laughed as he took a seat next to her and began eating.  “So, you lining me up with that job tonight?”

 

April stared at the wall as she searched her brain for what he could be talking about.

 

“You were telling me about it last night, if you liked your merchandise sample, you had a client I could take tonight.”

 

A lightbulb went off in April’s eyes.  “Oh!  That’s right!”  She looked down at her breakfast, and her mind wandered to her warm bath, then to the couch, which sure did sound even better with the thought of Raph curled up on it with her.  She shifted in her seat, the soft material of her robe caressing her naked body, and her eyes traveled up to meet Raph’s, which were waiting with curiosity.  “Did you want it…?”

 

“Look, if I’m not good enough for the job, just say so, I--”

 

“No!” she cut in, a large piece of buttery biscuit stuffed in her mouth, as she waved her hand.  “It’s not that. I was…” She chewed and swallowed, meeting his eyes nervously.  “Kinda thinking about keeping you to myself tonight.”

 

His cheeks darkened, which she found maddeningly adorable.  “Oh,” he said.

 

“Besides, this chick is kinda into role play, so she’d be more up Donnie’s alley.”

 

“Wait,  _ what? _ ” He shook his head. “Never mind.”

 

“Here, let me call Donnie and make sure he’s in, I’ll call the client, and we can put a movie in.  You probably feel just as crappy as I do…” She glanced at him sympathetically.  He shrugged.

 

April speed-dialed Donnie and waited for him to pick up. “April!  Are you okay?”

 

“Hey Donnie, I’m fine.”

 

“Have you heard from Raph? He never came home last night…”

 

“He’s with me.”

 

“Ooh…” She couldn’t quite read his tone.

 

“Anyway, Donnie, can you take Lisa tonight?  I was going to have Raph do it, kinda initiate him and all, but we’re pretty hungover.”

 

“Hungover?  Geez, how much did Raph drink?  According to his body mass index, he would have had to drink at least a liter of liquor to bring his blood alcohol content to zero point one--”

 

“Okay, Donnie, yes, he probably did, and I probably drank that much too, or at least I feel like I did, so we both feel like crap and we’re gonna sleep it off today.  Want to take Lisa?”

 

“Yeah, send me details, I’ll be there,” he said casually.

 

“Thanks, babe, you’re a lifesaver.”

 

“So Raph’s on board, then?”

 

April grinned, stealing a glance at Raph next to her.  “Yeah, he’s on board.”  He met her eye and arched a brow, and she gave him a wink in return.  “Listen, Donnie, I’ll get with Lisa and let her know you’re coming, I’ll text you the details and then I’m gonna crash.  I still feel like shit.”

 

“Take care of yourself, April.  Talk to you later.”

 

She hung up and called Lisa, informing her of the arrangements, texted Donnie the agreement, and laid her phone on the counter, sighing heavily.

 

“You’ve got quite the operation goin’ on here,” Raph commented.

 

April chuckled, nodding.  “That’s one thing to call it.”  She stretched, yawning.  “I think I’m gonna relax, you wanna watch a movie with me?”

 

“Sounds good,” he replied, and began gathering the dishes to bring to her sink.  She stared, wide-eyed, as he cleaned up breakfast, until finally she shook her head and went to the living room to get the movie set up.

 

Soon, Raph was relaxed, reclining on the end of her couch with his feet propped up on her coffee table.  April took up the rest of the couch, stretching out and resting her head in Raph’s lap. He stroked her hair as they watched The Wedding Singer, and she sighed happily against his leg.  Despite her hangover, life felt really damn good at the moment.

  
  


She woke to the smell of pizza, and realized she was on the other end of the couch.  She also realized her headache subsided considerably.  She sat up, stretching, then rubbed her eyes.  “What’s this?” she asked as she took in the open pizza box sitting on her coffee table.  Raph was relaxing on her couch, eating a slice and watching tennis on TV.

 

He smiled at her.  “Decided to get some lunch.  It’s almost three.  Didn’t think you’d ever wake up, so I had pizza delivered.  How ya feelin’?”

 

She shook her head, smiling, still trying to wrap her head around this version of Raph that she’d never experienced before.  “Better,” she replied as she took a slice.  She nodded toward the TV.  “Tennis?”  She realized she was starving all over again as she tore into her pizza.

 

He shrugged.  “Nothin’ else is really on.”  He eyed her, then smiled.  “You have sauce on your face.”

 

She licked her lips, then waited for his approval.  He shook his head.  She licked again, then again waited.  Still he shook his head.  “You get it,” she said with an impish grin, scooting closer to him.

 

He squinted, then wiped his thumb across the corner of her mouth.

 

“That’s not exactly what I had in mind…” she said softly, then brought her pizza up to smear sauce at the edge of his own mouth.  He watched her as she leaned forward and trailed her tongue across his lip and cheek.  He blinked a few times.  “That’s what I meant,” she finished.

 

“Oh,” he quietly replied, his eyes locked on hers.  “In that case…” He dabbed his pizza against her cheek, then leaned forward and traced his own tongue across it, then across her lower lip.

 

“Mmm…” she couldn’t help but hum as her eyelids fluttered shut.  His touch was so gentle and sweet.  She opened her eyes to meet his again, suddenly growing hot.  She wiped sauce on the flesh above his plastron.  “Whoops,” she murmured, and leaned forward to lick it.  He sighed at the contact.  She trailed her tongue up his neck and to his jawbone.  He tasted earthy, salty, and slightly sweet, and she felt herself growing wetter by the second.  She parted her legs under her robe, hoping he could smell her desire.  She let the top of her robe fall open and partway down her shoulders as she shifted closer to him, just barely exposing her bare breasts.

 

His eyes traveled to her soft flesh beneath her opened robe, and he dipped his pizza slice down across her chest.  “Missed a spot,” he muttered, smiling coyly, then leaned forward to brush his tongue along her skin.

 

She shuddered in response, arching her back to welcome him, then grinned as an idea came to her.  She shrugged her robe off, exposing her naked body, and she repositioned herself to spread her legs further.  She took the pizza slice and trailed sauce from her navel and down between her legs, leaving a pepperoni at the top of her smooth slit, and grinned.  “I’m such a mess…” she whispered with a playful shrug.

 

His eyes traveled down to her parted legs and the mess of sauce, then back up to meet her eyes.  He then placed the pizza slice he’d been working on back on the coffee table, took April in his arms, and gently guided her onto her back on the couch.  “I can help ya with that,” he said in a husky voice, then brought his mouth to her sex, where he enveloped all of her with his large mouth and trailed his wet tongue through her lips, lapping up all of the sauce and the pepperoni.  He sat up as he chewed, smiling.  “Did I get it?”

 

She breathed heavily, watching him with a glint in her eyes.  “I think you missed some,” she rasped.  He grinned and went back to her soft, tender flesh, once again taking all of her into his mouth, and began sucking, teasing, and stroking with his tongue and then nipping with his teeth.  She began to moan and squirm.  He continued to work her this way for what felt like an eternity, and at one point she brought her legs up to rest her ankles on his carapace.  She sighed heavily, tracing her finger in lazy circles around the dome of his skull as he switched to gentle, languid strokes with his tongue.  It felt  _ so _ good…  “I was supposed to pay  _ you _ back…” she muttered.

 

“Mmm, for what?” he said against her lips.

 

“For taking such good care of me.”

 

He looked up to meet her eyes, his face still buried in her womanhood.  “I ain’t done takin’ care o’ ya.”

 

“Raph…” she whispered, and she let out a whimper as he sat up and slid a finger into her.  Keeping his finger inside her body, stroking her, he pulled himself up to support his mass on top of her, then captured her lips in his.  She could taste her earthy musk on his tongue, but didn’t care, as their lips and tongues danced together in hungry desire. He caressed her cheek with his free hand, pushing his fingers into her hair.  She brought her hands up to his face, reveling in the feel of his pebbled skin as he kissed her and kissed her.  God, he was an even better kisser when sober.  It was delicious, slow and deliberate, hungry and hot.  She felt wanted,  _ needed _ , and suddenly felt herself feeling the same about him - wanting and needing.  She tried to reach between his legs to seek out his tail, but he gripped her wrist and pressed her hand up on the cushion above her head.  He continued to devour her lips with his, still fingering her with his other hand.

 

“I want you,” she breathed.

 

“Wait,” he whispered, trailing kisses across her cheek and to her ear, where he exhaled, sending intense shivers down the sides of her body.  He continued his gentle stroking with his finger inside of her, then inserted the second finger, causing her to moan as she spread her knees wider.  As he worked his hand down below, he worked his mouth above, still breathing hotly into her ear, causing her to shudder once again, as he licked and suckled at her earlobe.  Every breath, every pop and crackle of saliva in his mouth, was amplified as he toyed with her ear, igniting her body with intense, explosive sensation, drowning out the rest of her awareness and shutting down all other senses. She whimpered, clutching at his neck.  It was almost unbearable.

 

“Please…” she begged, and she felt his lips curl into a smile at her neck.  He gave her vagina a quick pump with his fingers.  “Ah!”

 

“I said wait,” he breathed again, directly into her ear, causing her body to convulse with intense shivers.  He was inches away from crushing her, his hard body pinning her against the couch, radiating his heat into her as her breasts smashed against his plastron.  He trailed his tongue down the side of her neck, and gathered her tender flesh between his teeth, sucking.  She drew in a sharp inhale, and he let go, moving to her throat where he sucked and licked again.

 

“Fuck, Raph,” she moaned, “Oh!” He sped up slightly with his fingers inside of her.

 

He moved to the other side of her neck where he gathered her skin between his teeth, sucking hard, licking, then sucking again, positioning his face just so that his nostrils could exhale directly into her other ear.  She shook again, crying out as she clutched the back of his neck.  Her vagina clenched and released, clenched and released, and he chuckled lowly as he wiggled his fingers inside of her.  “ _ Please,” _ she begged, the need for his cock to fill her was becoming torturous.

 

“Not yet.” He found her lips once more and they fell into a wildly heated kiss.  He lifted his body slightly as his other hand left her hair and went to her breast, gave it a squeeze, then pinched her nipple.  He gently twisted and pulled as he kissed her and fingered her, her body exploding with sensation all over again.  He then repositioned his hand and brought his thumb to her clit.

 

“Fuck!” she screamed.  It was too much.  A few more brushes with his thumb and her body erupted into an intense orgasm as she fell into ecstasy, crying out, bucking and shaking.  Just as she came down with her last aftershocks, she suddenly became aware of his cock pressing against her entrance.   _ Thank God,  _ she mindlessly thought,  _ finally _ , and fuck was it glorious as he began to enter her, her tight cavern stretching wide as his large round head filled her, slowly plunging deeper as she stretched around him. Her nether lips burned hot with the fiery pain as she stretched beyond her limits.  Her intoxication the night before must have numbed the pain, as she did not remember it feeling  _ this  _ intense.  She almost told him to stop, her body tensing involuntarily to brace herself for his mass, but his head  _ finally _ fit.  She released a helpless cry of both pain and relief, and he paused.

 

“You okay?” he asked, his eyes glazed yet concerned as they met hers.

 

“You’re so big,” she panted, reaching between her legs to touch him and his wine-bottle girth, to touch where he entered her, where her lips were unable to stretch further.  Yet somehow, despite the pain, she was insanely turned on, and her sex relaxed slightly, growing wetter. His own member was slimy smooth with its own lubrication, and she suddenly had the burning desire for him to keep going. She let her eyes fall closed as she sunk back into the couch. “Go,” she commanded, giving his cock a squeeze with her hand and a tug toward her.  He watched her closely as he slid deeper, slowly and carefully, until he filled her completely, unable to penetrate deeper.

 

They stared deeply into each other’s hungry eyes, their chests rising and falling heavily with their breath.  April brought her hands to Raph’s face, pulling him toward her to devour his lips again.  “Fuck me, Raphael,” she said against his wet mouth, tasting his tongue, and he slid out of her slowly.  She cried out as her vagina burned again upon his re-entry, but it subsided quickly, and she begged for more.  He slid in and out again, quicker this time, their lips still continuing their assault on one another, tasting and sucking desperately in delirious passion.  Fuck, it was like nothing she’d ever experienced before.  She coiled her legs around the backs of his thighs, tucking them underneath his carapace, her toes curling as he increased his speed.

 

He never stopped kissing her, his lips met hers again and again, his tongue plunging deep into her mouth over and over, as though she were some kind of life force to him that he couldn’t live without. The passion and desire in his kisses were almost overwhelming, and the way he wound his fingers into her hair as the other played with her nipple, stroking the sensitive skin of her breast and side of her rib cage - it all made her feel an electricity with him like none other.  Her vagina relaxed fully to welcome his mass, and he pumped freely into her, driving her crazy with lust and desire.  She saw white, and stars, and her whole world disappeared from around her as it was only just she and Raphael.

 

He moved his lips to her neck, licking and sucking at her jaw.  “You gonna come for me, baby?” he growled into her smooth flesh.  She shuddered. 

 

“I’m close…”

 

He pulled himself into a kneeling position, pulling her legs up to rest on his shoulders, and she suddenly felt cold and alone without his warm body pressed against hers, or his wet lips on her own.  He continued to drive his cock into her, and she moaned loudly, forgetting about missing him on top of her.  He brought his thumb down to rub her clit, and she cried out.  “That’s it, baby…” he said in his gruff voice, rubbing faster and pumping harder.  He let go of her leg with her other hand, letting them drop open to either side of him, as he reached forward to gather her breast in his hand, tugging and pinching at her nipple as he continued to work her clit and pound her vagina.

 

Her climax approached like the onset of an earthquake, rumbling and vibrating from around her and completing with a violent crash deep inside of her, rippling outward in a shockwave strong enough to bring down a building, as she screamed and screamed, thrashing against the magnitude of it.

 

“Oh  _ yeah, _ ” he growled, tossing his head back as he plunged deeply inside of her one last time, releasing and filling her with his hot seed. She shook with a few last aftershocks, then fell limp on the couch, panting.

 

Once his senses regulated, he looked down at the beauty that was April O’Neil, her smooth naked body completely spent, a look of serenity resting softly on her face, her eyes closed and swollen lips parted as she caught her breath.  She was a sight to behold.  It was as though he had been waiting his whole life for that moment with her, and he didn’t even know it.

  
He slowly slid his cock from her confines, causing her to whimper and shudder before falling limp again.  He reached under her and gathered her into his arms, relaxing back against the couch and propping his feet up on the coffee table as his cock receded into his tail.  He’d clean that up later.  For now, he wanted to rest, and with April curled up against his plastron, her head tucked underneath his chin, was the perfect way to do it. He pressed his lips against her head, breathing in the fresh clean fragrance of her hair, and rested his head back on the couch.  They both fell into a deep slumber.


	10. Addicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw man... this is so dirty. All kinds of messiness. But let's be honest. We've all been here before. Enjoy, and keep the feedback comin'! ^_^

It was dark when April woke.  The news was playing on the forgotten TV, and she realized there was a sticky mess between her legs and all over the top of Raphael’s thigh where she was sitting.  Her senses then became aware of his body, which she was tucked so perfectly against, his arm resting on her lap and the other hanging limply at his side, his head back on the couch and his mouth hanging open as he snored softly.  She smiled at the sight of him, and rested her head back against his plastron.

 

“Mmm...” he sighed as he stirred, waking.  He brought his arm from his side and rubbed his hand on her back, then snaked it around her hips and drew her closer.  “What time is it?”

 

“Eight, I think,” she mumbled in response.

 

“We slept that long?”

 

April chuckled.  “We wore each other out pretty good.”

 

Raphael grinned at her, giving her hips a squeeze.  She felt a magnetic pull as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, as though his kiss were some sort of nourishment.  He kissed her softly, gently, before bringing his tongue to her lips.  She parted her lips to grant him entrance, tasting his tongue, tilting her head to change the angle, bringing her hand to his face as his own wrapped tighter around her.  “God, Raph, you’re like a drug…” she mumbled against his lips.

 

“You too baby,” he murmured back.  His fingers reached between her thighs, sliding through the thick ooze collected between her legs, and gently grazed her wet, sticky lips.  She shifted to allow him better access, and he slipped his fingers inside of her.  Though he knew it was his own leftovers from earlier that day, he was driven mad by the feel of the inside of her.  She was still full of his semen, and it was thick, wet, and hot against his fingers. Fuck, how much did he unload into her?  He pushed his fingers in and out of her, causing it to ooze out onto his lap.

 

It felt insanely erotic, as she built the intensity of their kissing, loving the feeling of his fingers and even more so the new feeling of his sticky wetness leftover from before, clogging her vagina.  It ran down her ass and onto his lap as he pumped his fingers, and she moaned, shifting herself so she could straddle his lap, and more semen squelched out.  “Get your cock out, I want it,” she said into his mouth, bringing her own hand down between them.  She touched her fingers along his cloaca, and he shuddered in response.  Soon his bulbous member emerged into her waiting hand, and she brought it to her center and pushed it in, while it was still small enough to fit with ease.  She sighed as she slid her body onto him, the last of his sticky semen gushing out of her to make room for his expanding cock, flooding his legs and lower plastron with a sticky mess.  Her hand was wet with his seed, as was his, but they ignored it as lust took over again.  He was buried inside of her to the hilt, but he continued to emerge, growing and filling her.  The burning sensation returned as his girth began to stretch her once more.  “Fuck, you’re a beast,” she moaned as lights flashed before her eyes.

 

She rode his cock like a stallion as he grasped her hips, semen spread everywhere, slimy and wet, bodies sweating, her hair matted to her forehead and back.  Her breasts bounced deliciously with every stroke she took on his hard cock, and he churred from deep within as he took it all in.  “You’re so fuckin’ hot,” he growled, capturing her lips once more.

 

“Not as hot as you, baby,” she muttered back, returning the kiss, finding his tongue and gathering his bottom lip between her teeth and nipping him playfully.  He growled again, returning the action as he took her lower lip between his own teeth.  Their teeth clashed together as they widened their mouths to further devour each other, as she continued riding up and down.

 

He reached his thumb between them, seeking out her clit, and surprised her with an intense, unexpected orgasm that left her quaking and screaming as she tossed her head back.  He laughed at the beautiful sight of her intense pleasure, loving that he was the source of it, then helped her ride him to his own climax by taking her ass in his hands and rapidly lifting her up and down.

 

“Mmmmaaahhh!” he howled, releasing once more inside of her.  He gave her a few last pumps before finally they collapsed once again, her breathing heavily on top of his rising and falling plastron, and him sinking back into the couch.  “I can’t get enough o’ ya, Ape…” he muttered breathlessly.

 

“Like a fuckin’ drug…”

 

They breathed a few moments longer, his dick still wedged inside of her with no intentions of leaving.  April’s mind wandered to the others, how comparatively different their sexual experiences had been. How Raph took the cake by a long shot, though she’d never say so to his brothers.  His sweetness, gentleness, and the care he took to please her, was all so intoxicating.  Coupled with his massive cock, and she wasn’t sure she’d ever be satisfied by anything else.

 

Fuck…  What was she thinking?  Her eyes went wide.   _ I’m a pimp, I have a business to run, these guys are working for me, I have to view them as equals… _

 

Shit, what was happening here?

 

“Raph?” she whispered.

 

He lazily stroked her hair, combing his fingers through and twirling it at the ends.  “Yeah babe?”

 

“We should probably discuss the ground rules of the business…”

 

“Ground rules?” he asked.

 

She sat up to face him, and he absently traced his finger across the gentle slope of her breast.  She sighed, enjoying the contact as her nipple went erect. She reached up and clasped her hand around his, looking deeply into his eyes. “There can’t be any… Um… Feelings.  No strings attached.  I already discussed this with Donnie and Mike, and we have an agreement.  The three of us… It’s like… A free-for-all I suppose.  Consenting, of course.  We’re all very open with each other.  You’ll probably be part of that, so… I just want you to be aware.  And prepared.”

 

“So I have to see my brothers naked.  Great.”  He seemed unfazed, despite his sarcastic tone.

 

“Among other things…” she added, her voice trailing.

 

He brought his other hand down between her legs again, tracing his fingers through her wet, sticky folds, as semen continued to drip from inside of her.  He grunted.  “Is it messed up that I find this fuckin’ hot as hell?”

 

April laughed, a need and hunger growing in her belly all over again as she forgot about their conversation and pressed her lips to his once more, seeking out his tongue.  He pushed his fingers inside of her again, and this time he turned to fall back onto the couch, pulling her with him on top of him, as they continued kissing each other in drunken passion.  “Ready for another round?” he breathed into her ear, causing tremors to course through her eager body.

 

“I can’t believe  _ you _ are,” she said through a laugh.

 

He leaned back slightly to give her a devious grin.  “Turtles can mate for days, baby.”

 

His words burned into her.  “Bring it on...”  She positioned herself at his tail, allowing his manageable cock to slide forward and enter her smoothly and gracefully, once again pushing his previous load out of her, dripping down her legs.  She was ready this time, and she moaned as he began to expand and she felt her body stretch for him once more.  He began pistoning underneath her, holding her close to him as they continued their fervent kissing.

  
April’s phone buzzed, “ _ Yo!  Where you at?  -M _ “ forgotten on the kitchen counter.


	11. Back to Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, it's been way too long. I am SO sorry, you guys. I was partly unhappy with this next chapter, but mostly real life has been very demanding of my attention. What a bitch. Okay I shouldn't be so mean because it's all been good things, but seriously. I have turtle smut to attend to. Anyway, thank you, truly, for your patience. I hate to say this chapter isn't AS exciting as some of the others, but I will try to do you all a favor and get the next one posted within the next day or two to make up for the lost time. You guys are awesome, thank you for reading and especially for commenting, and for hanging in there while I'm being swallowed whole by responsibilities in the real world. Love you all!! Enjoy!!

“Fuuuuuck…” April complained as she sat on the toilet.  She felt like she was pissing hot knives, and it about brought tears to her eyes as she doubled over, grimacing.  Raph had finally left her apartment at midnight, after she had no choice but to say no, her vagina rubbed so raw and her insides so bruised she could barely walk or sit down.  Any more and she’d probably need a transplant.  They completely destroyed her couch and the rug underneath it - she had no idea how she’d ever get all that cum out of it, but God it was fun, and so fucking  _ hot _ .  She finally got in the shower after Raph left, and nearly spent an hour just scrubbing the sticky residue off her body, as well as fighting it out of her hair, which was at least a good thirty minute task in itself.  Not to mention the constant ooze between her legs.  It just kept seeping out of her, never showing signs of stopping.  Fuck, how much did he unload into her?  Once she finally felt clean, she crashed in her bed, completely spent, and didn’t wake up until she had the intense need to pee.

 

And fuck, what a horrifying experience  _ that _ was.  She should have known leaving all that up in her, and fucking on top of it, leaving  _ that _ up in her and fucking on top of  _ that _ , and so on and so forth, would only lead her to this.  A fucking infection.

 

As soon as the pain subsided, she grabbed her cell phone and called her doctor.

 

 

She texted Raph from the waiting room, her legs crossed tightly and her foot jiggling as she tried to ignore the twisting pain inside of her.  Not to mention the soreness from their previous day’s sexcapades.  It hurt to just fucking sit.

 

_ Wow.  Saying I hurt is an understatement, _ she texted.

 

_ It was worth it though, right? _ Raph replied.

 

She grinned.   _ Yes.  Despite the fact that I’m at my dr’s office, it was worth it. _

 

_ Wait, dr?  Shit are you okay??  Fuck, I’m so sorry… _

 

_ Chill, babe, I said it was worth it.  But it burns like hell when I pee. _

 

_ I shoulda took it easier on you, I’m so sorry. _

 

_ Shut up!  And don’t you dare take it easy on me!  Gonna have to take some time off til I’m better, though. _

 

She couldn’t swallow the first dose of antibiotics fast enough, praying that they’d kick in soon.  She chuckled at the thought of poor Raph’s distress at possibly hurting her, and shook her head as she remembered her doctor’s concern that she’d been abused.  She decided to leave that detail out when she reported back to him.

 

Several messages were waiting for her for Primal Instincts.  Nadia, a referral from Christina; Janette, who was eager to give Mikey some lessons in French; and a new girl, Macey, who sounded nervous yet eager.  She called Donnie first.

 

“Hey April, what’s up?”

 

“Well, I hurt, and it burns when I pee, but otherwise I’m great.”

 

“Sorry to hear that.  Raph has been in a daze all day, I guess he passed his initiation?  I don’t need details.”

 

April laughed.  “Yes, if he’s game, he’s definitely got my approval.  Apparently Christina referred you to a friend, you want to meet her tonight?  She wants to role play.”

 

“Sure, what’s she got in mind?”

 

“She’s a scientist in real life, but wants to pretend her genetic experiment went totally wrong, and you’re this out-of-control sex maniac.”

 

“How creative.”  April could almost hear him roll his eyes.

 

She chuckled.  “The customer is always right.”

 

“It’s fine, it’ll be fun.”

 

“Great, I’ll get with her and text you details.  Can you put Mikey on?  I have a job for him too.”

 

“Angelcakes!” Mikey burst before she could say goodbye to Donnie.

 

“Hey Mikey.  You must have made an impression on Janette, she’s officially our first repeat client.”

 

“Oh my God, f’ _ real? _ ” he exclaimed, bubbling with excitement. “Oh, I’ve been wanting to see her again… I can’t stop thinking about her…”

 

“Mikey,” April said with concern.  “Don’t get attached to the clients.  That’s a very slippery slope, okay?”  She refused to allow her mind to wander to how hypocritical that comment could possibly be.

 

“I know, I know.  But… ah, April, she was amazing.  She never said no!  I mean, she kinda said no, but she never used the safeword.  Ah… I can’t wait…”

 

April chuckled again.  “Okay, Mikey, just be careful with your emotions.  I’ll get with her and text you the details.  Can I talk to Raph?”

 

“Yeah, after you tell me what you did to him!”

 

April rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but grin.  “More like what  _ he _ did to  _ me _ .  We had fun, let’s leave it at that.  And he’s on the team.  I have a job for him tonight, so let me talk to him.”

 

“Sweet!  He gets to pop his PI cherry!  I’ll go get him.”

 

Raph’s voice stirred something deep inside of April as it came across the phone.  “April, I am  _ so sorry _ , fuck I feel like shit over this…”

 

She ignored the stirring, getting her head back in business.  Or trying to, anyway.  “Raph, babe, it’s  _ fine _ , I’m on meds, I’m feeling better already, don’t worry about it, and definitely do  _ not _ feel  _ bad _ .  Yesterday was fucking awesome.  The best I’ve ever had, honestly.”

 

“Really?”  She could almost hear his ego inflating.

 

She chuckled.  “Yes, so you better be prepared to do it again.  Just, maybe with a shower involved sooner next time.”  She cleared her throat, fully committing to discussing business.  “So, new client, her name is Macey.  I’ll meet with her in person to get her information, but she’s new to the MUHU thing, sounds nervous but eager and curious at the same time, but that’s about all I got..”

 

“And you think I’m fit for the job?”

 

She smiled.  “She’s new.  Mikey’s too rough, and Donnie’s more adventurous than passionate.  You, however, are just the gentle giant I’m sure she’s looking for.”

 

He snorted.  “Gentle giant, huh?”

 

“Like a big cuddly teddy bear.”

 

“Not the extremely violent kind.”  She could hear the smirk in his voice.

 

She grinned shaking her head.  “So, you in?”

 

“Sure, why not?  ‘Bout time I start  _ makin’ _ money rather than spendin’ it.  Though, I wouldn’t mind no money bein’ involved and just fuckin’  _ you _ all the time.”

 

“Oh geez,” she replied, blushing deeply.  She didn’t want to admit that she agreed.   _ Business, April. You’re running a business. _  “That does sound nice.  But remember the no strings attached rule?”

 

“There don’t have to be any strings.”

 

“And there aren’t.  So go fuck Macey, sweep her off her feet, make some money, and welcome to Primal Instincts.”

 

“Yes, Madam.”

 

She grinned.  They said their goodbyes, and hung up.

 

April arranged to meet with Macey at a local coffee shop several hours later.  After confirming she was of age and legitimate, they began discussing Raph.

 

“He’s a mutant turtle,” she explained.  “He’s huge, a bit intimidating at first, but his heart is just as big.  He’ll treat you right.”

 

Macey smiled, shifting in her seat.  “And by huge you mean…”

 

“Uh, in outward appearance and… endowed…”

 

Macey licked her lips and swallowed.  “Sounds like fun.”

 

“Be prepared to be sore tomorrow.”  April slid a form across the table to Macey.  “A waiver.  My employees abide by all rules you set for them.  But they can’t help their size.  However, I suppose that’s part of why you’re in this, correct?”  She smiled gently, handing Macey a pen.

 

She licked her lips again, then took the pen.  “Curiosity, yes.  But I haven’t had much luck with human men.  Figured I’d give this a try.”

 

“Well, we’re not a dating service, so I don’t want you to experience any disappointment if there’s, ah, lack of emotion.  Though Raphael has a very caring, nurturing spirit, as you’ll find tonight.”

 

“I won’t get attached.”  Macey smiled as she pushed the waiver back to April.  “And he doesn’t need to be  _ too _ nurturing.”

 

After finalizing details and collecting payment, April went home and called Raph, informing him of Macey’s newness to the MUHU world and advising him to pour out the same gentility he did with her, and blend it with the fun and adventure that he seemed to be a natural at.

 

Raph chuckled at her comment, his gruff voice giving her that strange stirring sensation again.  “I kinda just pulled dat out for you, never really done that before.”

 

April furrowed her brow and she shifted her phone to her other ear. “What do you mean?”

 

“I dunno, usually I just fuck.  Last night’s da most I ever made out with anyone before, even.”

 

“Oh.”  She shifted her phone again and cleared her throat.  “Well, try to pull that out again.  You’re at her service.”

 

“I don’t even know her.  I think that was my advantage last night.”

 

“Well, then get to know her a little bit.”

 

“How ‘bout I just pretend she’s you.”

 

He said it without thinking, and an awkward silence fell between them.  April had no words, it almost felt as though her heart stopped.  Though she wasn't sure why she was so deeply affected.

 

Finally, Raph spoke, his voice cracking. “U-uh, I mean…”

 

April took a breath, gathering her courage.  “No strings attached, Raph.  No emotion.”  Her voice was soft and faraway.

 

He sighed, but didn’t say anything.  April swallowed as her heart hammered.  Finally, he spoke.  “I’ll meet Macey at eight.  Hope you feel better soon.”

 

“Me too,” she said in an almost whisper.  She was suddenly hit with a sense of guilt, wondering if she wounded him, or if this conversation would affect their dynamics.  She still had no idea what was going on.  “And be yourself tonight,” she added quickly, before they hung up.  “That’s… That’s a really good thing to be.”   _ Stupid, _ she scolded herself.

 

“I’ll let you know how it goes.”

 

After hanging up the phone, her mind wandered to the night before.  His sweet embrace, the fireworks ignited during their languid kissing, the way he filled her, and took such care not to hurt her, the feel of his body pressed against hers, like he craved her.  And oh, how she craved him…

 

_ No emotion, no strings attached, no emotion,  _ she repeated to herself.  They all knew the rules.  Should she discuss them with Raph again?  Maybe after tonight things would change, maybe he needed to have sex with someone else and that would shift the dynamics, right?  Or maybe she needed to do the same.

 

She thought about how much fun Donnie was, and how rough Mikey could be and how that excited her.  She smiled.  She could go for some Mikey sex again.  That could take her mind off of anything.

 

She had to do the evening news that night, but didn’t intend to get back to the lair until she was completely better, anyway.  Mikey and Donnie were both booked that night, and the next, but perhaps she could snag some time with one of them after that.

 

She prayed Raph’s night with Macey was exactly what they needed to dilute whatever chemicals had been stirred up between them.


	12. Popping Cherries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I am, as promised, another chapter within the week! This one is soooooo dirty. Oh my goodness you guys... I mean it could be worse, I guess, but still. You may need a shower after this one. Comments are most encouraged - a chapter like this definitely deserves some feedback, right?? Aahhh, poor Raph, he gets quite the initiation. Think he'll want to stay on the team?
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and TIA for feedback and kudos! Love you guys!

Raph knocked on Macey’s door, trying to keep his shaking hand steady.  Fuck, this was it.  Breaking himself in, joining the team, an official employee of Primal Instincts.  Do they call themselves employees?  He adjusted his red tie as he waited, hearing footsteps on the other side of the door, his heart picking up speed.  Did he brush his teeth enough?  At least he remembered deodorant.  Deodorant works on reptiles, right?

 

Macey drew a sharp inhale as she opened the door, her eyes wide as they roved over the massive mutant hulking at her doorway.  “Oh my…” she breathed.

 

“Um, hi, Macey, right?”

 

She gave him a nervous smile.  “Yes.  You must be Raphael.”

 

“That’s me.”

 

“Come on in.”

 

He stooped and angled himself to make it through the doorway, and he paused a moment to take in his new surroundings.  Her apartment was simple, somewhat small but modern with an open floor plan.  The only light was from a floor lamp, creating a relaxing ambiance, and a bottle of wine and two glasses were on the coffee table.  “So, I understand you ain’t been with a mutant before?” he asked, meeting her eyes.

 

She smiled sweetly.  “No.  Not sure what to expect.”

 

“I’ll try to go easy on ya,” he said, giving her a wink, then immediately felt like an idiot.

 

She chuckled nervously.  “I’m sure I can handle it.”  She glanced around as she rubbed the side of her arm.  “Would you like some wine?” she offered.

 

He wanted to laugh.  Was she trying to loosen him up?  That bottle wouldn’t even give him a buzz.  He decided to humor her.  “That sounds great.”

 

She smiled and went to the sofa, took a seat, and began pouring their glasses.  She handed one to Raph as he took a seat on the other end.   “So,” she began, a glint in her eye.  “April says you’re well endowed.”

 

He nearly choked, then recovered as he took a nervous sip from his glass.  “She did, huh?”

 

“How big are you, exactly?”  She waited for his response, but he took too long as he silently pondered his response.  She lifted the wine bottle, which was slightly more narrow than an average bottle of wine; but, a wine bottle, nonetheless.  “Like, compared to this, how big?”

 

He cleared his throat, then shrugged.  “That’s about right.”

 

Her eyes grew wide.  “Shit, no way…”

 

He finished his glass.  “Can you handle it?”

 

She grinned and poured him another glass, and refilled her own.  “Drink up.”

 

He eyed her curiously as he downed the wine.  She laughed.  “This isn’t going to have any effect on you, is it?”

 

He chuckled.  “No.”

 

Grinning mischievously, she took a swig directly from the bottle, and passed it to him.  She stood as he brought the bottle to his lips, watching her as she began slinking out of her pants, revealing lacy black panties.  “Pairs well with a Pinot Noir, don’t you think?” she said in a sultry voice and eyeing herself  as she snapped the elastic.  He silently took a long swig with wide eyes, and she removed her shirt, then her matching black bra, freeing her perky breasts with a soft bounce.  His dick was already trying to press its way out of his tail.  He took another swig.

 

“‘Bout got that finished, big guy?”

 

He arched a brow as he downed the last dregs, then placed the bottle back on the table.  She grinned as she lowered herself onto the couch, lying onto her back and lifting her legs in the air as she slid her panties to her ankles, revealing her pert ass.  He grunted in the back of his throat.  What happened to warming up first?  Getting to know her?  Things weren’t going quite like April had suggested; though, he certainly wasn’t complaining.  She kicked her panties free and they landed on his shoulder.  He could smell her wet arousal on them.

 

Her knees fell open, revealing her glistening flower, and his dick nearly exploded in his pants.  “How about warming me up first?” she suggested..

 

His eyes darted around, then, assuming she wanted typical foreplay, he brought his hands to her thighs, inching his fingers toward her folds.

 

She swatted him away.  He creased his brows.  “What the--”

 

She snatched the empty wine bottle from the table and grinned darkly.  “With this.”  His eyes grew wide.  Was she serious?  She beckoned him with her fingers.  “Get me wet,” she whispered.

 

He blinked, then slowly brought his mouth toward her center, hoping he was correctly following her orders this time, and after he hadn’t been swatted away, he dipped his tongue into her folds.  She threw her head back and moaned loudly.   _ Okay, this works… _ he thought absently as he licked and suckled, gently gathering her tender flesh between his lips.

 

“Harder,” she commanded.  He obeyed, sucking her hard between his teeth.  She moaned loudly again.  “Fuck yeah,” she growled.  “Get it good and wet.”

 

He produced as much saliva as he could muster, leaving her vagina dripping and shining, and she touched herself, pulling her lips apart.  “Get that thing in me,” she ordered, her eyes wild with lust.

 

“Um…” he choked.  She rolled her eyes and snatched the bottle herself, bringing it to her hole.  “Are - are you sure?” he stammered.

 

She got to work.  She spread her lips, pressed the bottle, ground her hips and readjusted, pressed harder, and readjusted again.  She grimaced as she started making headway, then cried out after finally getting her body to spread wide enough around the massive object.  All the while, Raph stared at her, unmoving, eyes wide.  What the fuck?  She screamed.  “Oh God, fuck yeah!” She slid it in deeper.  She began stroking her clit and cried out again.

 

“Um… You need me to get ya anything?” Raph broke in.

 

She opened her eyes, which were on fire with crazed lust.  “Yeah, get your dick out, I want to suck it.”

 

“Okay…”  He stood hesitantly and obliged, removing his pants.

 

She reached between his legs and grasped his tail.  He grunted.  His dick stirred more aggressively, demanding freedom.  “Get that thing in my face,” she ordered.  He again obliged, preparing to kneel next to the couch at her head, but instead she grasped his leg and guided him to straddle her face.  Damn, April said this was her first time, right?

 

Once in position, she brought his tail into her mouth and bit down.  He growled loudly.  “Fuck, woman!”

 

She chuckled darkly and traced her tongue along his cloaca.  Something resemblant of a purr rumbled from his chest.  “Come out, come out,” she sang, licking his slit, and finally, his bulbous head emerged as he groaned deep in his throat.

 

“Oh  _ damn! _ ” she shouted as her hand found his member.  His heart sank at her tone of mild disgust.  “It’s so…  _ purple! _  And…  _ slimey! _ ” And before he could ask her if she was turned off by this, he felt her hot little tongue on him, and he churred once more.  “Fuck, it’s  _ salty _ too!”  Her tongue resumed its explorations, as one hand continued to work the wine bottle between her legs.  Suddenly, she shifted herself from under him, and turned herself over on the couch, so that he was hovering just above her ass.  “I need you inside me,” she grunted.  She did not remove the bottle.

 

“Um…” he started, and she shifted up onto her knees, presenting her ass to him better, and reaching behind with her free hand to grasp her cheek, pulling to reveal her tight bleached hole, the wine bottle still sunk deep into her stretched pussy.  He swallowed.  He blinked as she stuck two of her own fingers into her asshole, all the way to the knuckle, and she moaned.

 

She then stood on her knees, pressing her back to his plastron and leaning her head back to his shoulder against his face.  She still held onto the wine bottle between her legs, thrusting it a few times, as she brought her other hand to his cheek, trailing her fingers along his face and to his lips.  “Taste me,” she muttered, and before he could protest, she pushed them into his mouth.

 

Fuck he better get a good tip.

 

She took her fingers, wet with his saliva, back to her asshole as she bent over once more, leaving the wine bottle in place.  “Fill me up,” she commanded, rubbing his spit into her.

 

He glanced down at his enormous cock, then back at her tiny hole.  There was no way he’d fit.  And if he did, she wasn’t going to be able to hold her shit in for weeks.  “You sure about dis?” he said hesitantly, though he felt odd saying it; after all she had a wine bottle hanging out of her twat and she did just assault his mouth with her ass fingers.

 

“Fuck my ass, dammit!” she barked.  She gave the wine bottle a thrust for good measure.

 

_ Okay, fuck!  _  he thought, taken aback.  He brought his hands to her cheeks, spreading them.  He pressed his finger (which was already the size of a human penis)  to her hole, and slid against his saliva as he inserted it.  She moaned.

 

“Stretch me, you bad boy, stick another one in there,” she commanded.

 

He didn’t question, and tried not to think about the aftermath she’d have to deal with.  He slid in another finger, working her tight sphincter to let him in.  She moaned again, almost growling.  He could feel the hard mass of the wine bottle next door.  How the fuck was all this gonna fit?

 

After a few priming thrusts, she reached behind her to grab his cock and yanked it toward her asshole.  He grunted against her force.

 

“I’m ready, just do it,” she commanded.

 

He took a nervous breath, but didn’t question.  He removed his fingers and pressed his head to her hole.  “ _ Do it!”  _ she screamed, jolting him to attention, and he slammed his cock into her.

 

“ _ Yyaaargh!” _ she howled at the sudden intrusion.

 

“Shit, are you alright?” he exclaimed with wide eyes, frozen in position.

 

“Don’t ask questions, just fuck my ass!”  And as if to make her point, she leaned herself back onto him and howled again.

 

Shit she was tight, it was borderline painful against his massive cock, which he didn’t know was even possible.  Her asshole was squeezing the shit out of him, and he tried not to think about how his cock would be, quite literally, fucking the shit out of her.  He slid it out, then back in deeper, saying a silent thanks that he produced his own lubrication.  “Fuck  _ YEAH! _ ” she screamed.  He fucked her several times, throwing her into the couch, until suddenly she was almost hanging off the end of it.  She absently reached toward the end table at the arm of the couch, and with a floppy hand, searched out the handle of what turned out to be a wicked vibrator from the drawer underneath.  She keeps that shit in her living room furniture?  She turned it on, and it hummed loudly.  She brought it to her clit, still gripping the wine bottle as she thrusted it, and taking his entire cock up in her colon.  She screamed like an animal.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut tight as he fucked her ass, concentrating on the sensation, trying not to think about anything else.  It was so  _ tight _ .  He was surely going to--

 

“ _ FUUUCK!!” _ she bellowed, her entire body writhing, and he couldn’t contain it anymore.  He exploded his seed deep into her ass, squeezing her hips tight as he released, throwing his head back as he growled.

 

She fell limp into the couch, painting, and the virbrator fell to the floor, still buzzing, as he pulled out of her, leaving her asshole a gaping maw of dripping cum as he fell back onto the couch himself.  The wine bottle slid out of her vagina of its own accord, hitting the floor with a hollow thunk and rolling toward the wall.

 

A thumping sound echoed through the ceiling.  “Will you fucking keep it down?!” came a muffled voice through the joists.

 

“Fuck you!” Macey screamed in return.

 

_ Fuck me… _ Raph’s reeling mind spewed as he wrapped his head around what the fuck just happened.


	13. Shocking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to check up on Donnie! He has quite the adventure... he he he XD Enjoy! And, as always, let me know what you think! Thanks to everyone who left comments on the previous chapters, you guys are the best!!

He read and reread the email several times on his way to Nadia’s house.  He pushed his glasses up his snout as he read it once more.

 

_ Let yourself in.  The basement door is to the right.  Come downstairs, everything is set up.  Remove your clothing and lie on the table. _

 

_ I will reenact an “experiment.”  You will not speak the entire time. _

 

He swallowed as he read her “script.”  Her expectations of him to act like an animal.  Sex-crazed and hungry.  He would attack her, and improvise using whatever tools were present.  It made his cock stir just thinking about it.  There was only one part that made him slightly uneasy…

 

 

The light blared overhead, and he squinted against it as he lay supine on the metal table.  His wrists and ankles were in restraints, which he knew how to break out of, but was waiting for the opportune moment.  Electrodes were hooked up to the flesh above and alongside his plastron.  He could feel a slight tingle of electricity every time she pushed a button.

 

Nadia.  Chocolate skin, full dark lips, sleek black hair drawn tightly behind her.  A long white lab coat hung over her shoulders and fastened just below her breasts, revealing the shining striations of her breastbone.  She wore nothing else.

 

 

_ The safeword is “Terrapin”, as established by Ms. O’Neil,   _ the email read.

 

 

She drew her finger down the middle groove of his plastron, down to the base, and to his tail.  He swallowed hard.  He would make sure she came close to wanting to use that safe word.

 

She traced her finger along his cloaca.  His tail twitched.  Never again would he underestimate a client’s idea.  Science experiment gone wrong.  Why did he scoff at this?  It was genius.  Right up his alley.  And she was an actual scientist, with the makings of a genuine lab right there in her basement.  It was a true Mecca of his passions.  This whole night was going to be the apex of his career…  _  If only… _

 

“Pass me the speculum, John,” Nadia commanded with her hand outstretched, her fingertips still trailing the moist ridges on his tail.

 

_...her husband didn’t have to tag along. _

 

The tall, muscular, dark-skinned man did as she requested, and she touched the metal beak to his entrance.

 

Having him there certainly added a unique spin on things.  No, they didn’t want a threesome.  John simply wanted to watch, restrained in the corner by the crazed animal, as it attacked and maniacally fucked his wife.  Donnie’s ninja reflexes tingled at the prospect.  How could any husband want to watch another man - a  _ mutant _ , no less - fuck his wife?

 

Eh.  Their money.

 

He winced at the cold metal inserted into his hole.  His dick retracted.  She cranked the utensil wider, stretching him.   _ Any minute now… _ he thought, growing uncomfortable.

 

“I will see if I can extract the specimen’s penis…”

 

_ Finally, the signal _ .  He let out a sudden howl, causing both scientists to leap back several feet in alarm, and, clenching his fists, he brought his arms together and broke his restraints.

 

“John!  Hurry!  Get the--”

 

But he had broken his ankle restraints and had John by the neck before she could ever finish her sentence.  John seemed to look genuinely terrified for a moment as Donnie did his best to maintain a threatening face while dragging John to the wall where he’d chain him up.  He couldn’t see a damn thing without his glasses though.  And fumbling was not hot.

 

Good thing he was a ninja.

 

He threw the man up against the wall, secured the bonds, and turned to face a frightened Nadia, who had grabbed a stick or something of the sort to defend herself with.  Donnie couldn’t quite tell.  He should really look into contacts.

 

He breathed heavily, his nostrils flaring, and charged toward Nadia, who screamed and tried to take cover, knocking over several shelves in the process.

 

“Nadia!  No!” John screamed from the wall.

 

Damn, these people really got into this.

 

She swatted at her attacker as he advanced on her, falling back on her ass and scooting away rapidly.  He grabbed her by the ankles and she screamed as he dragged her back out toward the table.  John’s chains rattled as they both screamed.  Donnie let out a howl for good measure, then picked up the struggling woman and tossed her onto the table.  He had her restrained in seconds, of which he was proud, since he couldn’t really see.

 

He pressed his face up against her throat and sniffed.  Do turtles sniff in the wild?  He’d have to research that when he got home.  She whined as she squeezed her eyes shut.  He placed his palms on the table and hoisted himself with a leap up to straddle her hips, where he squatted and grinned as menacingly as he could.  He felt ridiculous.  She screamed.   _ Guess it’s working _ , he thought absently.  She tried to kick, but her legs were bound securely.

 

He grabbed one side of her lab coat in his fist and gave it a hard yank, busting the buttons and revealing one helluva sexy body.   _ Yeah, John will just have to watch me fuck this…   _ He glanced over his shoulder at the man chained to the wall, gaping wide-eyed at his wife and the mutant straddling her.  Donnie flashed him a hungry grin, then turned back to the naked woman.

 

He almost laughed at himself.  Damn, how much this business had changed him in the months he’d been involved with it.

 

Now.  What would a crazed animal/human genetic experiment do if it was horny?

 

Ah.  He shoved two fingers inside through her tight brown folds without warning, and she screamed.

 

“ _ Nadia!!” _ John cried from the wall.

 

Donnie let his dick slide out, his hole already primed for its exit after the speculum thing.  He wasn’t sure if he liked that or not.

 

“Holy  _ fuck! _ ” Nadia cried as she witnessed his thick, slimy, purple member emerge and flop onto her naked belly.  He looked around the room, giving her time to wrap her head around the beastly cock, wondering which of her tools he’d like to play with first.

 

He walked on his knees to the head of the table, straddling her body and being sure his wet cock dragged the length of her torso and up to her neck as he did so.  She whimpered when it touched her face.  He reached for the cart next to the table and retrieved two small clamps.  After clicking them curiously a few times, he looked down at her breasts.

 

“What are you---”

 

And he bit them down on her nipples before she could finish.  She screamed as she arched her back.  John struggled against his chains.  Donnie was beginning to like having the guy there.  It definitely added an element of power, not to mention fun.  He then toyed with the electrodes, and the button that controlled them.  He quickly rigged the wiring to attach to the small metal clamps, and Nadia screamed more, and even more yet when he zapped her with the button.  He grinned with a low growl.  This was fun.  Where else could he put these things?  His eyes roamed down to her smoothly shaved center, and he grinned again.  He took another small metal clamp and attached it securely to her clit, causing her to scream again. He then retrieved another wire and fastened it to the clamp.

 

_ Zap _  She screamed and bucked.

 

_ Zap _  Louder this time.

 

_ Zap zap zap! _  Her legs shook violently as she thrashed.  John struggled on the wall.

 

Donnie discovered a small metal rod.  He quickly wired part of it, then tested it against his own skin.  He pushed the button, and her whole body jolted while he felt a satisfying buzz throughout his hand where he gripped the rod.  He quickly stuffed it into her ass.

 

_ Zap _  “Oh God Fuck!”

 

He toyed with the knob next to the button, turning up the intensity slightly.  He zapped her again.  “Yaaaagh!” she bellowed.

 

He tried not to laugh, because crazy animal/human genetic experiments probably didn’t laugh.  But he sure as hell wanted to.  His cock still protruded, hungry and glistening.  He found that he loved torturing her, which surprised him.  Perhaps it was because, as it would seem, he was good at it.  One last thing, then he was going to fuck the shit out of her.

 

He grabbed several more wires, tested them with a push of the button, and her body jolted again and she screamed.  He guided them inside of her wet pussy.  He  _ zapped _ the button several times, and she wailed, her face a contorted grimace.

 

“Please!  Nadia!!” John cried from the wall.

 

Donnie ignored him.  He wanted in on the fun.  Plus he was curious as to what this felt like.  He repositioned himself so that his cock was at her entrance, and with a thrust of his hips, he buried himself deep inside of her.  She screamed again, thrashing and gripping against her restraints.  He snarled and growled, then thrusted several times.  The live wires stayed in place.

 

He about cried out, “Shit!” as he pushed the button, feeling an electric current light up his rod, but he caught himself and howled instead.  She screamed again.

 

He kinda liked it.  He turned up the intensity a bit more, then zapped them again.   _ Woo! _ He thought.  That was intense.  She had wailed and was panting heavily.  Apparently she agreed.

 

He began to establish a rhythm as he fucked her, pushing the button every so often and howling while she screamed.  The rod in her ass.  The clamps on her tits.  The clamp on her clit.  Not to mention the several that they were enjoying together, buried inside her.  She had to be close to losing her fucking mind.

 

If she hadn’t already, he’d get her there.  He began to push the button at every thrust.  Her legs began to shake involuntarily, her fists drawn tight against her wrist restraints, her face twisted in pain and ecstasy.  “F- _ fuck!  No!”  _ she screamed.  But he didn’t stop, zapping them with every thrust, howling as he did so, his dick tingling and burning and he could only imagine what she was feeling as he pummeled her pussy, which kept growing wetter and wetter by the second.  And that only made a better conductor for electricity.

 

Finally, she arched her back and wailed a blood-curdling scream as her orgasm consumed her entire body, writhing and twisting and quaking until finally she fell limp on the table, breathing heavily.  He tossed the button to the side and pulled himself and the wires out of her.  He then hopped off the table, broke her ankle restraints, and grabbed her hips to flip her over, her restrained arms crossing at the head of the table.  She yelped as she was suddenly in an awkward position, partially hanging over the edge of the table, ass presented to her captor with the metal rod still buried inside of it.  He decided to leave it there.

 

He knelt behind her and grasped her ass cheeks, spreading them, revealing her wet pussy.  He pressed his face into her folds and sniffed again, then drew his tongue between her lips, across her perineum, and paused at her ass, where he removed the rod, then licked her hole.  He drove the rod back in and she winced.

 

He then stood, gripped her hips, and lifted her up enough so that she was suspended, her feet hanging inches from the ground.  He pushed his eager cock back inside of her and let out a low growl as he proceeded to fuck her, craving his own release.  She cried out, weaker this time, as she lay face down on the table, the whole unit shaking as he thrust her against it.  He sped up his motions, faster and faster, feeling her pussy clamp down tighter against him, until finally, he was there, and howled into the darkness of the basement as he released his seed deep inside of her.

 

He saw stars.

 

Finally, he came to, his cock still buried deep inside of her as she lay limply, face down, on the table, and he gripped the edge of it on either side of her, bearing his weight on his arms.  He was spent.

 

_ Whew, that was fun. _  He stood up slowly, withdrew his cock, and caught his breath as it retracted back into his tail.  He then ambled over to poor John, who was breathing heavily and staring wide-eyed from his position on the wall, a very obvious boner pressing through his pants.  Donnie released his restraints and gave him a nod, turned, and headed up the basement stairs.


	14. Round Deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Kinda bummed I didn't get more comments on the last one. I thought it was hawt (literally...). Hopefully you enjoy this one! Sorry if my French is WAY off. I was totally winging it with Google Translate. But damn Mikey and Janette are delicious together! Huge shout-out to RelaxedReady - she created Janette and helped with the fine-tuning (which was an absolute blast!). Leave some comments, guys, feed my ego a lil bit! Thanks a bunch!

Janette wasted no time assaulting Mikey’s lips as soon as they had successfully broken into the library.  He did not complain.

 

She had contacted April in hopes of offering Mikey a lesson in French, and Mikey had dreamily fantasized about their reunion ever since.  Well, he had been fantasizing about her anyway, but that goes without saying.

 

She still tasted of honey and strawberries, just as he remembered, and this time she wore a plaid mini skirt, knee-high white stockings, black Mary Janes, and a white collared shirt that was knotted just under her breasts, revealing her toned abdomen.  Her blonde hair was drawn tightly in a bun, too.   _ Fuck _ …

 

She dropped her black messenger bag in a heap on the floor as they hid among the bookshelves, devouring each other’s mouths, exploring with their tongues.  Mikey slipped his hand underneath her skirt and about blew his wad right there when he found she wasn’t even wearing panties, his fingers went straight to moist, unshaven flesh.

 

She swatted his hand away.  “ _ Non, non, non! _ ”  He pouted as he withdrew his hand, and she grinned.  “You must  _ learn  _ to  _ earn _ .”

 

“Ooh, I think I like the sound of this…” he growled. 

 

She turned so that her back faced him, and bent deeply at the hips to retrieve her bag from the floor.  Mikey feasted on the sight of her naked ass and wild pussy from under her too-short skirt, but it was all over too soon as she stood back up.  She turned to face him, presenting flash cards in one hand, and a wooden yellow ruler in the other.  His face faltered as he met her eyes curiously.

 

“These are commands.  You do what they say.  If you get it right, you get reward.  Wrong, I punish you.”  She grinned deviously, which he mirrored.

 

“ _ Oui oui _ ,” he said in a horribly American accent, and she giggled.

 

She presented the first card.  “ _ Toucher mes seins,”  _ it read.

 

Mikey squinted.  “Touch-er… mess… sayns?”  He thought for a moment.  “Touch something…” Then with a shrug, he reached forward and grasped one of her breasts with his large palm.

 

She moaned slightly.  “ _ Très bien,” _ she said with a small smile, then drew a new card.  “ _ Retirer ma chemise.” _

 

“Retire-er mah… chuh-mees…” he attempted, then licked his lips.  “French is  _ hard,  _ and I don’t really want to retire anything, so I’m hoping that’s not what that means.”

 

“I give you hint.   _ Remove _ .”

 

Mikey’s eyes lit up.  “I like that word!”  He reached for her skirt, and she swatted his hand hard with the ruler.  He withdrew and yelped, “Yow!”

 

“Not skirt,” she corrected.

 

He pressed his lips together, then cautiously brought his hands to the knot below her breasts.  She didn’t stop him as she chewed the end of the ruler and watched him.  He untied it, then slid the shirt from her shoulders.  Fuck, she wasn’t wearing a bra, either…  His tail stirred hungrily.

 

“ _ Lèche moi,” _ the next card read.

 

“Something… me…” he guessed.

 

She smiled and drew her tongue slowly across her upper lip, her eyes locked on his.  He mimicked the motion with his own tongue, then suddenly grinned.  He brought his mouth to one of her breasts and dragged his rough, hot tongue across her tit.  He then did the same to the other one.  She moaned again, and muttered, “You are a fast learner, Michelangelo.”  

 

She attempted to step back, but he stopped her, sinking to his knees.  “I ain’t done leche-ing you yet,” he murmured as brought his face under her skirt.  He jolted back at the feel of the ruler sharply snapping against the top of his head.

 

“ _ Non! _  We must continue the lesson!” she commanded, and he stared at her with wide eyes.  He might just cream the inside of his pants.  She revealed another card.  “ _ Compter jusqu'à dix.” _

 

“Man, I don’t have a computer,” he whined dejectedly.

 

She grinned, a glint in her eye.  “It says ‘count to ten.’  For each number you miss, you get this,” she waved the ruler, still grinning.

 

“Ooh, uh.   _ Un… deux…  _ twat - I mean - _ trois… _ ”  He sighed.  “Yeah, that’s all I got.  Um… fwah?”

 

Her grin turned devious.  “ _ Pliez-vous, s'il vous plaît.”  _ She slapped the ruler against her hand. “Bend over, please.  But remove your pants, first.’”

 

Mikey’s grin revealed his teeth.  “I like where this is going!” and he happily obliged, dropping his pants to the floor and bending over.

 

She swung the ruler and swatted his scaled green flesh hard.  “Woo!  Damn girl!”

 

_ “ _ It’s _ quatre, _ four.  Next!”

 

“Mee-ow.  Um… Yeah, dunno.”

 

_ Smack!  “Cinq.  _ Next!”

 

His ass was stinging.  “ _ Seis?” _

 

_ Smack!  _   “Wrong language! _  Six!   _ Next!”

 

“You’re doin’ just fine with my ass!”  _ Smack _ !  “Woo!  Okay!  Seven!”

 

Two hard smacks followed, one on each cheek.  “Fuck, bitch!”

 

_ “ _ It’s _ sept.   _ Keep going!”

 

_ “ _ Just finish me off!”

 

She snapped the ruler hard for the remaining three, shouting, _ “Huit, neuf, dix!” _

 

By this time his cock had already begun its descent, hard and purple and wet with need.  His ass zinged where the ruler hit.  She guided him to stand, and walked slowly around to his front, the slope of her breasts illuminated by the dim light from the dark library.  She dropped the flash cards and grasped his massive cock with her free hand.  “This is your  _ pénis. _  I can either  _ sucez-le,  _ or  _ mords le _ .  Which would you like?”

 

Mikey swallowed.  “Um, the first one sounds good, I think.”

 

She dropped to her knees.  “Suck it.   _ Bien _ .”  And she worked his member with her mouth.  He trembled.  This was a great French lesson.

 

“What was the other one?” he asked in a garbled voice.

 

After several strokes, she kissed his tip, then leaned back and replied, “‘Bite it.’”

 

He raised his eye ridges slightly and swallowed.

 

She sat back on her heels, and his eyes fell on her breasts.  She grasped them in her palms and tweaked her nipples.  “These are _ ma poitrine. _  You may either  _ baisez-les,  _ or  _ presse-les.” _

 

“Um… Go with the first one again?”

 

She grinned, then repositioned herself to lie back on her elbows, squeezing her tits together with her hands.  “ _ Très bon choix, _ very good choice.  You get to fuck them.”

 

“Aw  _ yeah!”  _ he whooped, dropping to his knees to straddle her.  He brought his cock up between her tits and helped her smash them around his member, then wasted no time as he began to thrust and stroke, appreciating his self-lubricating nature.  Her tits were soon smeared with his glistening mucus.  She moaned as she dropped her head back.

 

“ _ Baise-moi…” _ she groaned, parting her knees.

 

“Fuck you?” he guessed.

 

She grinned, bringing her dazed eyes to meet his.  “You are a  _ very _ fast learner, Michelangelo.”

 

He flashed her a wink, then lifted her skirt. “I remember you like it rough,” he growled, then, without preparing her, he buried his cock deep inside of her insanely tight, unshaven, soaked pussy.

 

“ _ Aaah! _ ” she wailed, tossing her head back.  She dropped to the floor on her back as he began to drive into her, pounding furiously, as he gripped her hips and lifted her to meet his.

 

“Yeah, take it,” he growled as he thrusted, harder and harder, pummeling hungrily.  Their sex squelched obnoxiously in the quiet, darkened library, broken occasionally by Janette’s moans and screams.

 

“ _ Pliez-vous, s'il vous plaît,” _ Mikey murmured seductively, wiggling his eye-ridges.

 

Her eyes widened.  “ _ Oui monsieur…” _ she said as she began to turn.  “I cannot believe you remembered that…”

 

Mikey chuckled.  “I’m full of surprises, babe.” And he grasped her hips as he helped her flip the rest of the way to her knees, and buried his cock back into her yearning pussy once again.  She screamed as she threw her head back.  “Yeah, that’s right,” and he began thrusting furiously, gritting his teeth as his eyes rolled back.   _ Fuck that’s good… _

 

“ _ Mich - el - ang - e - looooohhh!” _ she wailed with every thrust.

 

“I  _ love  _ it when you say my name,” he growled through his bared teeth, then slapped her ass hard as he continued pounding.  She yelped.  Her fists balled tightly against the carpeted floor as her body was thrown forward again and again.

 

He suddenly, without warning, flipped her over to her back once again, and she cried out as he reinserted his cock.  “Touch yourself,” he muttered, and she released a breath as she brought her slender, manicured hand to her clit.  Her eyelids fluttered and closed as she dropped her head back and moaned.

 

Mikey grinned darkly, retrieved her ruler without her noticing, and gave it a hard slap against the side of her soft, round breast.

 

“ _ Yaah! _ ” she cried, her eyes popping open wide as she jolted her head upward.

 

She breathed heavily as he released a hearty laugh and continued pounding away into her swollen pussy.  “Count to ten,” he growled.

 

“ _ Un…”  _ she moaned, and he slapped the side of the opposite breast.  She howled.  He continued pounding.

 

“Next,” he demanded.

 

“ _ Deux…” _

 

_ Slap _ in the same spot as the first time.  Her breast glowed red in a distinct line. She grimaced, but continued rubbing her clit.

 

“ _ Trois…” _

 

_ Slap _ right on her nipple.  She released a high-pitched scream.  “ _ Quatre…”  Slap _ on the other nipple.  Mikey laughed again as she bucked and wailed, and he thrusted on.  “ _ Cinq…”  _ she gasped, and he slapped the first nipple. “ _ Mon Dieu!”  _ she cried, a tear escaping.

 

“Remember the safe word,” he said in a throaty voice, pounding away.  “ _ Jaune.  Rouge.” _

 

“ _ Non! Donne m'en plus! _ , I want it.   _ Six! _ ”

 

He grinned and slapped the other nipple.  She hissed through her gritted teeth.  “Move your hand,” he ordered.

 

She did, and nervously muttered as she drew her clenched fist upward, “ _ Sept…” _

 

He brought the ruler down hard on her exposed clit and she released a blood-curdling scream as her hips came up off the floor.  “ _ Merde! _ Michelangelo!!”

 

“Count!” he yelled, thrusting harder, his own climax approaching.

 

“ _ Huit!” _

 

_ Slap _ on her clit.  It was turning bright red, just like her tits.

 

“ _ Neuf _ !” She grimaced and braced herself.

 

_ Slap _ on her clit again.  She bucked.  He was so close.  He pounded harder and she screamed, “ _ Dix!” _ as another tear escaped and he brought the ruler down the hardest yet, pounding one last time as he exploded inside of her.  She gasped for breath, and when his mind stopped reeling from his intense orgasm, he brought his thumb to her clit and worked her in steady, firm circles.  Her body tensed, until finally she released a primal wail that echoed throughout the dark library.

  
He withdrew his cock after several gasping breaths, sitting back on his heels.  “ _ Très bon,” _ he panted proudly.  They met each other’s eyes.  “There’s one other French thing I happen to like…” Her eyes grew wide, and he touched his fingertips tenderly against her cheek.  He leaned forward and met her lips, plunging his tongue deeply into her mouth.


	15. Owning Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh my goodness you guys. I am SO SORRY for completely going MIA for like, ever. You probably gave up on me. Well, here's an early Christmas present for my old followers and fans, I hope you enjoy! And I hope you forgive me. Life threw a few major curveballs my way over the past several months, and it completely took me away from my writing. I miss it terribly, but the curveballs needed my close attention. I think I made it through the tangled web of life and I've begun to readjust to my new "normal", so we'll see if I can get back into the groove of this story and keep it going. I don't want to give up on it!

“I just don’t know if I’m cut out for this, Ape…” Raph muttered, as he sat slumped back in a chair in Donnie’s lab.

“Aw, come on, dude, what’s so bad about it?” Mikey jeered as he tweaked a few wires on his skateboard, “borrowing” some of Donnie’s tools.

April frowned as she awaited Raph’s explanation. All three brothers had busy nights the night before. Donnie had gone first proudly sharing the story of his successful, and very shocking, role play. They had all stared wide-eyed as he told his stroke of genius in getting the electrodes involved in their experimentation, and he pretended not to notice as April crossed and uncrossed her legs several times. 

Michelangelo excitedly shared his lesson in French, and how much he had learned from it, and enjoyed it. His eyes went far away and dreamy as he paused from his skateboard. “I’m so glad I know how to say ‘bend over’ in the language of love…” April smirked and rolled her eyes.

Raphael was hesitant to share his story. “It was actually a lot easier when I was da one payin’, I hate to say. At least I call the shots that way.”

April said, “Come on, Raph, tell us what happened. I need to know for future reference, anyway. It’ll only help me in the consultations, too.”

Raph sighed and relented. He told of the wine bottle. Mikey grinned, momentarily abandoning his skateboard. He told of her finger-fucking her ass and sticking it in his mouth. Donnie’s eye ridges raised. He told of her demanding that he fuck her in the ass. While the wine bottle remained in place. And she pulled a vibrator out of her fucking end table drawer and went to town on herself while he obliterated her asshole. All three stared wide-eyed at him as he sat back with tight lips, and April brought her hand to her mouth.

“Shit, Raph, that’s nuts…” she breathed, her own asshole puckering at the thought of even attempting to accommodate his mass. 

Mikey waved it off. “That ain’t nothin’!”

Raph glared. “Then you take the freaks. I don’t want it comin’ back on me when some bitch shits herself in public cuz she ain’t got a sphincter left.”

“Perhaps we should consider some sort of insurance policy…” Donnie interjected with a thoughtful glance toward April.

She pursed her lips. “That’s why I have waivers.” She sat up in her seat, locking eyes on Raph. “Look, I don’t want to push you, but I don’t want to see you going back to wasting your money on hookers when you should be making money with what you have to offer. Give it another chance.”

“Then get me a girl who’s happy with missionary.”

“Heh, lame,” Mikey snorted, sparking a few wires as he made adjustments with a pair of pliers.

“I would have thought you’d have more of an adventurous side,” Donnie commented off-handedly.

“Dude’s afraid of heights, man,” Mikey remarked to Donnie. Donnie shrugged.

“A’ight enough!” Raph growled. “I don’t haveta fuck around wit dis.” He stood from his chair. “I’m goin’ to the bar.” Without another word, he turned and left.

April huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. “I’ll get him to come around.” She stood as well. “I have to report the evening news, but I’ll be back after that, ‘kay guys?”

“We’ll be here, Angelcakes,” Mikey crooned with a grin.

Throughout the evening, April’s thoughts drifted to Raph. She found that sending him off to his first client offered her just the disconnect she needed, and her affections had finally begun to dissipate. Or at least she hoped they had.

Hey Raph, she texted him in her off-time, after having read an email from a prospective client. If you’re willing to give it a second chance, I think I have someone who’d be a good fit for you. Her name is Anna, she said she doesn’t want anything crazy, just broke up with her boyfriend who cheated on her, and wants to get her mind off things while avoiding human men. I’ll meet with her tomorrow morning, and if she passes the test, will you try it again?

A few minutes later, she got a response. We’ll see.

She sighed. It was something.

Donnie and Mikey were still in the lair when she returned after work. She collapsed in one of the rolling chairs, popping open a beer with a hiss. “Anyone talked to Leo, lately?” she asked.

“He’s never around anymore,” Donnie replied.

“Says he’s ‘patrolling the city’ or some shit,” Mikey scoffed as he popped open his own beer. “But I don’t believe him.”

Donnie glanced at him from his laptop, squinting. “What do you think he’s doing, then?”

Mikey shrugged. “Beats me. Speaking of beating it… Heeeey, Angelcakes.” He wiggled his eye ridges at April. 

April nearly choked on her beer. “God, Mikey, you really have some classy pick-up lines.”

“It’s been awhile since you’ve had the Mikester! You miss me, dontcha.”

April rolled her eyes, taking a swig. “How could I not?” Damn, she thought. Am I really into this?

“Are you guys going to screw in front of me again?” Donnie grumbled as he pecked out some coding on his keyboard.

“Nah, just behind ya,” Mikey replied. “You game, Angelcakes?”

“You really know how to woo a girl…” She offered him a grin, which he returned brightly. Maybe I should say no... 

He set his beer down and approached her, undid her pants, hooked his fingertips into the waistband, and swiftly yanked them down to her ankles. “Alright, let’s just get right to business then,” she laughed as he tugged them off her bare feet, leaving her completely naked from the waist down. Guess I won’t say no.

“Good idea,” he replied, still grinning, and dropped to his knees in front of her. If he noticed her lack of enthusiasm, he wasn’t showing it. He grasped her calves and lifted them over his shoulders and carapace, and immediately plunged his snout into her warm, wet lips. She shuddered, sinking into her seat, her demeanor suddenly beginning to shift. Yeah… I did miss Mikey... Donnie continued typing away at his keyboard, ignoring them completely. 

He lapped with his tongue several times, then moaned as his eyes closed. “Fuck you taste good…” He buried his face deeper into her, licking and sucking, gathering her between his teeth, nipping and biting, all while her breathing grew heavier and her moans louder. 

“Fuck, Mikey, I did miss you…” she said as she sank deeper. 

Mikey grinned. “Told ya.” He adjusted the angle so that her ass was lifted just slightly, as she sank even deeper into the office chair. He leaned back, sucked his finger, and smiled. “You know I can’t help myself,” he said, meeting her wide eyes, and he plunged his finger into her asshole.

“Goddamn!” she cried out, dropping her beer with a crunch of metal and a fizz as the contents spewed across the floor.

“Nice, thanks,” Donnie said absently with a slight groan as he continued to type.

Thrusting with his finger, he returned to licking her cunt and sucking her folds, exploring her clit and her entrance with his tongue. She squirmed, gasping for breath between moans. He then removed his finger, and brought his tongue to her asshole instead, where he buried it deep.

“Fuck! Mikey!” she cried out, all her senses exploding with fire and lust. She gripped the arms of the chair as her asshole was assaulted by his tongue, growing as wet as her pussy.

He leaned back again and smiled. “If you insist.” He dropped her legs and let her catch her breath while he undid his own pants, dropped them, stepped out of them, and lifted her legs once more. His cock had already emerged from his tail, dark purple and gleaming with lubrication. He grasped it and positioned it at her entrance, parting her wet lips. She drew in her breath as she waited. He took hold of the arms of the office chair, then pulled, drawing her toward him as his dick squeezed into her.

“A-aah!” she shouted at the intrusion, her pussy fighting to accommodate him that suddenly. He laughed, then used the rolling chair to his advantage, moving it back and forth, toward him and away, as his dick slid in and out of her stretching vagina.

“This is great!” he exclaimed, then his eyes lit up with inspiration. He reached under April and hoisted her into the air, causing her to squeal as she clutched at his shoulders He brought her up to straddle his waist, dick still buried deep inside of her, and he thrusted a few times, causing her to bounce on his cock, grinning as she rode. He then turned and dropped himself back into the chair.

“Ooh, this could be fun…” April commented with a laugh, adjusting herself in her new seat on top of him.

“Right?!” Mikey exclaimed, and he grasped her naked hips to assist her in riding his cock, which she did enthusiastically. “Hang on, babe,” he suggested, then kicked off with his feet, causing the chair to roll.

“Whoa!” April gasped, then laughed as she continued riding him, grasping his shoulders. Mikey spun and kicked off again, rolling in the other direction. He almost bumped into one of Donnie’s shelves, and instead just skimmed the edge, causing the contents to rattle and shake.

“Please don’t break anything,” Donnie muttered from his computer, typing a few more strings of code.

Mikey chuckled and kicked off again, this time spinning them. “Woo!” he cheered as April laughed, bouncing up and down with the help of his grip on her ass. Donnie groaned as he proceeded to type.

***

At the bar, Raph leaned heavily on his elbows as he gazed forward, his mind laden with the strange turn his life had recently taken. He thought about the business, how he didn’t think he was cut out for it. He thought about fucking April, his cock buried deep inside of her, her sweet face as she moaned and cried out, her smooth skin and alluring eyes.

“Hey stranger!” came a voice and a hand on Raph’s shoulder. He jolted, nearly knocking over his fifth of Jack.

“Fuck,” he muttered as he regained composure, then turned to meet the heavily shadowed blue eyes of… Well, he couldn’t really remember her name.

She tucked a strand of fried bleach-blonde hair behind her ear, blinking her fake lashes and pouting her hot pink glistening lips. “Remember me?”

He took a swig of Jack. He could vaguely remember her not charging much, and riding his cock while he lay on the hotel bed playing Internet poker on his phone. It was just one of those nights when he didn’t feel like jacking himself off again, and had a little extra spending cash. “Kinda,” he replied.

Her face fell. “It’s Brynn,” she reminded him, then drew her lips into a smile again. She leaned in and whispered seductively in his ear slit, “You doin’ anything tonight?” She smelled of stale cigarettes and cherry Jolly Ranchers. He grimaced.

“This,” he responded curtly, lifting his bottle to his lips again.

She pursed her full lips, then brought her hand to his inner thigh, stroking upward slowly. “What about… After that…?” She leaned in, her lips nearly brushing his scaly cheek. “I can give you a discount.”

He groaned, grasping her hand from his leg and pushing it off of him, then angling away. April flooded his vision. He suddenly realized he wanted no one else. “Not tonight, Lynn,” he said gruffly, then stood, tossing back the last of the bottle. He vaguely heard her gasp a dejected “Uh!” as he walked away.

Perhaps it was the slight buzz he had growing in him, or perhaps it was his heart. He knew nothing about matters of the heart, so he assumed the buzz had a lot to do with it. But he knew, right then in that moment, that he had to tell April how he felt. And the way she looked at him the other night, the way she wanted him, the way she touched him and never said no… She had to feel the same, right? And as for the business, well, he’d take it a step at a time. But he wanted her, and only her, and she needed to know that.

 

Raphael’s heart stopped dead in his chest as his world came crashing down around him, pausing in the doorway to Donnie’s lab. Donnie must have sensed his presence, sitting upright and turning, opening his mouth to greet him, but stopped upon seeing Raph’s stunned, broken, paralyzed stance.

April's back was to him, her wrinkled shirt wrested up in her armpits as her naked breasts bounced. Right in Mikey’s face. Her beautiful bare ass rode that motherfucker’s cock, right there in the office chair in Donnie’s lab. The younger brother’s head had fallen back into his carapace as he clutched her cheeks to assist her ride.

They moaned. They grunted. Raph stared, feeling a mixture of wanting to puke, cry, and snap Mikey’s neck. He broke through his paralysis after April’s perfect pussy slid up and down on his fucking brother’s cock a few more times, neither of them noticing he was there, and finally whirled to exit the room as quickly as he could. He needed to fucking break something, and the longer he stayed the more likely that something would wind up being Mikey’s stupid face.

 

Donnie glanced between Raph and April and Mikey several times, piecing a puzzle together that he didn’t even know needed piecing, and watched as Raph finally left in a boiling fit of rage. Oh shit… he thought to himself. He glanced one last time at his younger brother and April, who were completely lost in themselves by that point, then stood from his desk and ran to find Raph before any unnecessary damage was done.

He followed him up to the surface, where the massive mutant was standing in the dark alley chucking glass bottles at the brick wall, steam nearly emanating from his shoulders.

“Raph, stop,” Donnie said calmly yet assertively.

Raph chucked a wine bottle at the wall with an explosion of glass shards. “I’ll kill him,” he growled as he gathered another.

“Raph, listen to me,” Donnie cut in, stepping forward.

“Fuck you!” Raph bellowed, grabbing a metal trash can and hoisting it up in preparation to hurl it at his brother, his face contorted in menacing fury.

Donnie reflexively retrieved his bo staff from behind him, twirled it to bring it into position, and aimed the end of it at Raph’s plastron, all in the blink of an eye. He pushed a button, and blue bolts of electricity crackled from the end of it and encompassed Raph’s torso, exploding him backward with sparks flying, the trash can dropping to the ground with a clang while Raph’s body crashed into the nearby brick wall. He fell into a slumped heap on the ground.

“Damn…” Donnie stared at the end of his staff with a mix of shock and reverence.

“The fuck was that…” Raph groaned from the ground, struggling to move.

Donnie cleared his throat as he sheathed his weapon behind his back. “Been making some adjustments to my taser… Might need to turn it down a few notches.”

“You fuckin’ tasered me?” Raph attempted to sit up, then fell back again. “You could fuckin’ kill someone with that thing…”

“Right. I’ll work on it. Anyway, listen.” Donnie came forward and dropped to his knees at his brother’s feet. “Something is obviously going on with you and April--”

“Ain’t nothin’ goin’ on,” Raph growled.

Donnie sighed. “Okay, something’s going on with you then. But don’t take this out on Mikey. We have rules in this business and you know that.”

Raph simply breathed heavily, avoiding his brother’s eyes.

“No strings attached. April can do whatever she wants, with whomever she wants. You know that.” Donnie sat back on his heels, his face falling. “How long have you had feelings for her?”

“It ain’t like that,” Raph grumbled, still avoiding his eyes.

“Please, you couldn’t have made it more obvious. Own up to it. We’ve got a good thing going here and if you go on acting like the stubborn hothead that you are, you’re going to fuck this up for all of us.”

Finally, Raph met Donnie’s eyes, squinting in frustration and uncertainty. “Oh, you mean like tell her I feel somethin’ for her? Like that won’t fuck everything up?”

Donnie sighed. “Honesty is better than bottling it up, Raph.”

They sat in silence for a moment, considering each other and the situation. Finally, Raph shook his head. “She don’t feel the same for me, so I might as well get over it and get on with business.”

“You don’t know that, Raph. She’s been different since she’s been with you.” Raph made a subtle recoil as he blinked, and Donnie continued. “And down there with Mikey --” he gestured toward the manhole, “-- that was just her following the rules she set and we agreed on. Which is have fun, and no strings attached.” Raph remained silent, his gaze dropping to the side. Donnie added, “Control your temper. Don’t be pissed at Mikey. She doesn’t have feelings like that for either of us, and we don’t for her. We’re just having fun. But if you feel something more, then she deserves to know.” He stood as Raph continued to stare at the ground, his lips pressed tightly together. Donnie sighed. “Come on, let's head back down.”

Raph narrowed his eyes, his brow ridges lowering as he looked up at his brother. “I can’t feel my fucking legs.”

Donnie blinked. “Oh. Well… That should wear off soon. I’ll, uh, adjust that.” He shrugged. “Come down when you can walk again.” He then paused before he left, smirking. “By the way, probably wanna avoid those wine bottles. You never know where they’ve been.”

“Fuck you.”

As the manhole cover clattered and settled behind Donnie, Raph sat alone in the alley, stewing on his emotions and Donnie’s words. He couldn’t tell April. It would ruin everything. But how the fuck was he supposed to just “get over this?” Maybe with time everything would smooth over. Maybe he needed a distraction. He thought about April’s earlier text, about the prospective client. He retrieved his phone and punched out a message.

I’ll meet up with Anna. See if she’s free tomorrow night.

Soon, April responded. Oh wow, that’s great, Raph! What changed your mind?

Raph pictured his brother’s thick, white cum dripping down her inner thighs as she stretched after responding to his text, standing half naked by the rolling chair, where Mikey was probably sitting with a dazed look on his stupid face with his dick hanging out, right in the middle of Donnie’s lab. His thoughts were involuntarily interrupted by the vision of April riding Mikey like a fucking bronco, moaning and crying out - a vision that would probably be burned into his retinas forever. He grimaced, and set his jaw. Just felt like getting my head back in the business, he typed back. He didn’t respond to her, or anyone, the rest of the night.


End file.
